


Manwhore

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Bad Puns, Bad Sex, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Swearing, binge eating, gloom, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in this alternate universe it's 2001 Chloe never met the gang when Rae was in hospital. Rae’s just Finished uni and Chloe is about to finish at business school (where she met Izzy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is that noise?” Rae startled upright in her bed. There was a banging on her door again.

“Rae! Wake up you lazy tart there’s someone on the phone for you.” 

“Shit sorry Ben. I’m awake and I’ll be there in a sec.” She groaned and grabbed her bathrobe that resembled a pack of fizzy Refreshers. That old bathrobe always made her feel warm and comfortable as it reminded her of her childhood. She wrapped it around herself so her house mates wouldn’t be able to see her bits jiggling en route to the communal phone.

“Elllllo.” Rae almost growled, she still hadn’t woken up properly and hadn’t a chance to clear her throat or drink something.

“Alright sweets, I’m just ringing to see when you need us to pick you up?”

“Oh hiya Chlo, I dunno, I were out really late and I’ve only just woke up. I’m a bit hungover.” Rae rubbed her head hoping to push the ache away.

“You dirty stop out. I hope you’ve been enjoying the single life?”

Rae smiled to herself. She had been with Charles since almost the start of college and had been kind of swept up into a relationship with him. He was so tall and good looking she was happy and flattered at first but then it became more and more clear that he had zero talent in the bedroom department.

It took Rae two and half years to realise that Charles didn’t care that he never satisfied her. She got very drunk one night and told him that unless he learned what to do with his equipment she didn’t want to be with him anymore. He called her bitch saying if she wasn’t so fat she’d be easier to fuck. Those words stung like a slap to the face and she took it so personally she became a recluse for a while. But with the help of her gay best friend Ben and oldest bestie Chloe they made her realise that it was just the spite of being dumped that made Charles say those awful things. Since the return of her confidence she managed to snog a fit lad at the very least every time she went out.

“Yeah it’s been fun, but I still haven’t found a lad that can hit the button, if yer no what I mean? I don’t want a relationship or anything I just wanna a really good fuck!” Rae huffed.

“Oh babes, that’s so disappointing. Yer know? There’s this lad that I kinda know. He’s such a man whore. He’s fit and all, he’s got a real pretty face and body that would make you drool Chloe giggled. “He’s a friend of me mate Izzy, he’ll be coming out wi’ us tonight.”

“Oooh sounds like I might have to meet him then.” Rae chuckled. “Oh I just remembered, you don’t need to pick us up from Peterborough. Ben’s driving all the way now as his family are having their house renovated. It’s two months over schedule and they’re still finishing off the bedrooms, so he’s gonna come and stay at chez Bouchtat for a week or two.”

“I’m so pleased, I can’t wait to see him again. It’s lucky your folks got that new house or there wouldn’t be room for him?”

“Yeah I know, the only reason mum said he can sleep in me bed is cos she knows he’s gay. She never let Charles stay over.” She laughed again as Ben appeared handing her a steaming cup of strong tea informing her they should leave after lunch. “The man himself has just told us we’re setting off after lunch, so I’ll give you a call later yeah?”

“Yeah, bye sweets, don’t forget to put your pulling undies on for tonight!” She chuckled and then hung up.

Rae smiled to Ben, “Chloe reckons she knows the man for the job.” Rae wriggled her eyebrows and pursed her lips suggestively. “And we’re going out tonight to meet him,” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“Well I hope she’s got a man for me and all!” He giggled and nudged her with his elbow.

“We all know you don’t have any trouble scoring.” She nudged him back.

Ben was so charming and good looking he never had any troubles in that department. Being blonde, tall and muscular was just the start of it, as he also had bright blue eyes and chiselled jaw line. As soon as he entered any club a group of lads would chat him up instantly.

“Yeah well I’ve got the opposite problem to you. I score brilliant sex but then no second dates. But I just want to find luruuuurrrrrve.” He pouted.

Rae placed her arm around Ben’s shoulder pulling him close for a reassuring hug. “I can just feel it babe, this is going to be our summer. You will find love and I will be well and truly fucked.” They both laughed and went their separate ways to dress and pack the rest of their stuff.

It was the end of an era leaving uni and Rae felt a little choked up packing the rest of her stuff away. Most of her friends had already returned home the week before, but Rae and her housemates still had the extra week paid on their house. Rae and Ben were the first from their house to leave. They tearfully kissed Jody and Scott goodbye with promises of keeping in touch and filled Ben’s Citroen Dyane to the brim with their belongings.

The journey back from Hull went quickly as Rae and Ben spent the entire journey reminiscing the good times at uni. Rae realised that every moment they looked upon fondly didn’t involve her ex and she felt disappointed in herself that she didn’t notice what a downer he was sooner. She was finally pleased to be single and hoped to have lots of fun before she had to start seriously looking for work.

When they arrived home Rae’s family must have heard them pull up because they were stood waiting at the door to dish out hugs and kisses. Jasmine jumped into Rae’s arms and nuzzled into her sisters neck without any intention of letting go.

"I’ve missed you munchkin!” Rae sang spinning her little sister around. “This is my friend Ben, do you remember him?” Rae pointed to her best mate.

Jasmine nodded and smiled. “Of course I remember him, he’s really nice and funny and he likes to kiss boys.” The little girl looked confused when everybody laughed and Ben nodded in agreement.

Rae’s mum was still chuckling when she insisted they all go into the front room for a cuppa. After they chatted and caught up with latest happenings Rae and Ben were sent up to Rae’s room to unpack so Mrs Bouchtat could prepare dinner.

Although Rae was sad to leave Hull behind she was elated to be back in the warm comfort of her family. She didn’t visit much when she was with Charles; as he wasn’t allowed to stay over he wouldn’t drive her there. She managed a few visits when Ben was driving to visit his family in Peterborough or when her mum either sent money for the train or sent Karim to fetch her. But times were hard with paying for the new house so they didn’t see as much of each other as they wanted.

Ben helped Rae unpack and then organised her cd’s into alphabetical order as he knew just how she like them arranged. They dressed for the night out and went down to enjoy the delicious toad in the hole that Rae’s mum’s had prepared for them. They cracked open some Perry and were little tipsy by the time the meal was over. They had such a laugh they nearly forgot they were supposed to be meeting Chloe and her friends at the Basement at 8:00 pm. Rae had to rush to reapply her lippy and Karim offered to drive them as he hadn’t been drinking.

They arrived at the club relieved that is was still early enough to get in without queuing. They found Chloe with ease and they ran towards each other embracing when they met like a long lost couple in an old romantic movie.

“It’s so good to see you Rae! You look so hot!” Chloe looked over her friend in just a purple skater dress with appreciation and then pulled Ben into an embrace of equal intensity. “I’m happy to see you too! Come over and meet me mates.” She motioned over to the bar where there was a girl with red hair and a lad with sparking blue eyes and a gap in his two front teeth.

Chloe introduced the girl as Izzy and the lad was her boyfriend Chop. Izzy had been attending business school with Chloe and intended to open a craft type shop when she was qualified. Her boyfriend worked as a mechanic and was a really friendly lad. He told them that his mates Finn and Archie were due any minute. Rae offered them all drinks and she turned to the bar to catch the attention of the bar man as Chloe nipped off to powder her nose.

Just as she finished placing her order Rae saw two really fit lads approach the group. Rae was impressed and hoped that one of those lads was the one with the skills between the sheets.

She was about to turn and offer them drinks too when she heard one of the blokes say how there wasn’t much pussy in there tonight.

Rae’s mouth dropped open in shock hearing such a demeaning term, she turned her back to them and waited for her drinks.

The bloke continued speaking and even though Rae might have been looking the other way, she could still hear him.

“Hold on, I was wrong, who’s the fit fat lass?”

Izzy sounded uncomfortable, erm that’s Chloe’s friend Rae but you can’t say stuff like that!“ She tried to whisper.

"What? I didn’t say anything bad. She is fat and she is fit as fuck.”

Rae raised her eyebrows and remained facing forwards. She was pleased the chap serving her was taking ages because she wasn’t quite sure what was going on or how she should react to this arrogance.

“I don’t think she’d like you talking about her like that.” Ben piped up worried for her feelings.

“Well all I care about is whether she’ll scream me name out when she cums!” The bloke loudly stated with self assurance making the rest of them gasp.

Rae’s eyes brows went even further into her forehead, if that was possible. She almost strained her eyes from rolling them hearing him speak. Who would have thought so much shit could come out of such a pretty mouth. She did want to scream in pleasure but not at the expense of her dignity. He seemed like he had something against women and she promised herself she would let him use her in such a way. He probably had of list of types he wanted to conquer and hadn’t bagged a fat one yet.

When she was finally served Rae took a deep breath and decided to pretend she hadn’t heard a word of it. When she handed everyone their drinks she looked at the new comers apologising that she didn’t get them one.

“Oh sorry Rae this is Finn.” Chloe pointed to the awful boy that treated women like objects.

Rae waved dismissively as the lad’s eyes burned into her. She looked over to the other chap with mousy hair and glasses. “Hi I’m Rae, I didn’t catch your name?” She smiled holding her hand out to him hoping he didn’t notice she almost drooled when speaking to him.

He shook her hand and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek introducing himself as Archie.

Rae sighed when he pecked her cheek, he was so handsome and a little geeky. He looked like he would be nuclear in bed which made Rae’s insides squirm with excitement. They all downed their drinks and Rae chatted all evening with Archie happy with his flirty manner.

Finn continued to stare at them talking and laughing and looked really put out. He volunteered to get a round in at one point and tried to force Archie to help him. Archie shook his head to say no, clearly not wanting to be extracted from Rae. When Archie declined his friends biddings Finn went storming over to him demanding to know what he was up to.

Archie looked confused and held his hands in the air in submission. “I’m just chatting up, Erm I mean chatting WITH Rae.” He giggled and caressed the back of her hand with his fingers, making Rae smile and giggle.

“Are you seriously flirting with her?” The arsehole pointed directly at Rae. “Are you sure May here is your type?” He looked him directly in the eye.

Rae stood up blinking rapidly trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling and letting the arrogant cunt know he’d offended her. “Yeah well perhaps not all blokes judge women for their looks.” Rae went to leave but Archie wouldn’t let her.

He grabbed her by the hand and linked her fingers amongst his own. “Come and dance with me Rachel?” He smiled and motioned to the dance floor where all the couples were draped over one another moving around slowly in circles.

Rae nodded and accepted. They were playing cheesy old tunes and Archie pulled her into a tight embrace when Chris de Burgh’s Lady in Red started to play. Rae whispered into Archie’s ear that she’d never live it down dancing to Chris de Burgh.

She went to leave the dance floor but she felt his lips on hers. That was all the persuasion she needed to stay, she deepened the kiss licking his bottom lip seeking entrance with her tongue. He groaned and buried his hands in her hair. They didn’t get any further than that as Ben appeared beside them.

“Oi Rae, what you doing? Ben grabbed Rae by the shoulder dragging her apart from Archie. "I know you wanna screw, but there’s no point going there with a gayer!” He whispered.

Archie spluttered. “What? No I’m not, I’m into girls and I’ve just kissed the hottest girl here tonight.” He squeaked and looked around nervously.

“I’m sorry I don’t want to out you mate.” He whispered. “Being one of the only openly gay blokes at uni made my gaydar very accurate. I’m not gonna tell anyone, I just don’t want you using my best mate.”

Archie swallowed deeply and went to open his mouth to speak, but his mouth gaped open and shut as he looked guiltily at Rae. “Erm, I’m so sorry Rae I weren’t trying to use yer. You’re just so cool and funny, I just thought if I could go there with anyone It would be you. Just look at the state you made of me best mate.” Archie pointed to Finn who was staggering about on the dance floor with an exceedingly drunk blonde.

“Erm I don’t think he’s in that state for me, didn’t you hear what he said earlier?” She grimaced.

“I did and I think he suspects that I’m gay, I think he was warning me off because of that, as well as the fact he fancies the pants of you.“ Archie giggled. "I really am sorry Rae.”

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry Archie, I won’t tell anyone. But I really think you should and then you could just relax; you could snog some of the gorgeous gay totty that’s in here tonight.” She and Ben laughed at his surprised face.

“What? There’s other gay blokes here?” Archie looked around trying to spot someone that might take his fancy.

Ben laughed out loud. “Did you think you were the only gay in town? You really need to set your radar my dear friend. Let uncle Benjamin take you under his wing? Ben placed his arm around Archie and led him into the dark, sweaty crowd.

Rae headed back to the rest of the group passing Finn on the way. Finn dropped the blonde he was holding as she walked pass. "If you finished dancing with Archibald would you like to come and dance with me?”

“Erm, I don’t think so.” Rae grimaced and pointed to the blonde he had just literally dropped on the floor. “I don’t really fancy that sort of treatment.” She replied thinly and returned to their table.

Finn followed behind. “She’s always following us about, I didn’t ask her to chuck herself at us. What am is s'posed to do? Hold up drunk random blondes all night?”

“I think you should consider they’re drunken state when you pull ‘em in’t first place, if you don’t wanna look after 'em afterwards, go for one that’s conscious.” Rae sneered.

“I didn’t pull her, I were trying to help her; her bloke owns this bar. Not that I have to explain meself to you anyway. You’re, you’re, you’re so uptight. You could probably do with a damn good….”

Chop shouted, “look”, before Finn could say what Rae could do with. They looked up and Chop was pointing to the centre of the dance floor where Ben and Archie where having what looked like a very passionate kiss.

Chloe, Izzy and Rae all whooped and cheered whilst Chop looked horrified and Finn smugly told Rae that was what he meant when he said she wasn’t his type.

Rae poked her tongue into the side of her mouth trying to hold back what she wanted to say. But when he looked at her again with his smug gloat she had to let it out. “Well, if you didn’t act like a dick so much, people wouldn’t think the worst of you.” She gave him the one finger salute as well as a sardonic smile and went over to Ben and Archie to see if Ben was ready to leave.

Ben apologised and asked if Rae minded if he went back with Archie. She didn’t mind at all, she just wanted him to have a good time with a nice bloke and Archie could well be the sort of lad Ben was looking for. She asked him to call her in the morning with Archie’s address so she could pick him up. She said her goodbye’s and headed outside for a taxi.

When she arrived outside, her taxi wasn’t there yet. There was a surprisingly cold breeze in the air which made made her nipples as hard as bullets. She folded her arms across her chest regretting her decision to leave her jacket at home. That’s when she heard a gruff male voice sigh with disappointment. Rae jumped and looked to the side to see what was going on.

“Oh for fucks sake, what are you doing.” Rae asked snippily with her face scrunched with annoyance.

“Well I were enjoying the view, before you folded your arms across the girls.” Finn smirked whilst pointing directly at her chest.“

"Erk, you’re so disgusting. What is it with you? Rae demanded feeling her face burn red.

"What? I see nice tits, I just have ta look. Anyway I just come to get the taxi with yer. So your place or mine? He smirked again.

"Oh my god. Does that line usually work for you? I can’t believe it. I guess that’s what the advantage of being born with looks instead of brains is.” Rae was almost shouting at that point. This bloke was so intensely irritating.

“You should know. You’re good looks have made you an utter bitch. I were joking anyway, I just wondered if you wanted to share a taxi. But now I don’t really care if you make it home safely or not. Finn responded with disdain and walked over to a group of girls that all happily accepted his company.

Rae sighed to herself. "I might have known the arrogant sod was just joking around with the fat girl.” She felt dejected again. It’s so hard to just go out and have fun with nice looking boys when she always felt so judged. Perhaps she should be more like that twat Finn if she wanted some fun. He was already snogging a random girl and it looked like the rest of her friends were forming a queue to receive some of the action. Fortunately her taxi arrived and she could leave Finn to his public display.

Rae fell into her bed as soon as she arrived home. It was so comfortable having the double to herself that dropped off to sleep instantly.

In the morning Rae was awoken by her most favourite girl in the world slipping into her bed next to her. Jasmine wrapped her arms around her and continued to ask her questions until Rae relented and got up to play with her. Rae made them both breakfast and they played all morning until she received a call from Ben asking her to meet up with him and Archie.

Rae was so excited by the choice of Ben’s words. If she was meeting up with them, perhaps they were a couple? Rae dashed into the shower and threw on her jeans and Oasis t-shirt before she set off in her mum’s car to find them.

She found Archie’s flat quite easily and ran to his door eager to hear all the gossip from the previous night but was surprised to be greeted at the door by a dishevelled looking Finn in just a pair of a boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh!” Rae gasped in surprise at seeing Finn and tried not to check out his toned frame. But it was too hard not to, before she realised what she was doing her eyes had roamed greedily down his body and she was staring at the semi hard penis that was poking through his under pants. She shook her head to try to shake away her actions. "Erm, I’m sorry I was expecting Archie. Ben asked me to meet ‘em here.” Rae could still feel the warmth in her cheeks as Finn ushered her into the front room smirking.

She couldn’t believe she checked out that stupid twat’s body and got bloody caught looking at his junk. He looked immensely pleased with himself and pointed to the sofa. "Take a seat, they might be some time! He nodded his head in the direction of a door where loud groans and grunting sounds were emanating from.

"Ahhhh, so they been at it a while then? Rae laughed, happy her best mate was having so much fun.

Finn didn’t look quite so pleased. "Yeah, try all night.” He huffed. "Their screams were so loud it put me off me game.”

Rae rolled her eyes at his selfishness. "I’m sure one night without a girl screaming your name won’t kill yer.”

Finn laughed at Rae’s assumption. "Oh they screamed me name alright. It were me that didn’t cum!” He smirked again running one hand through his dishevelled hair and the other down his own chest. He seemed like he was trying to draw her attention to his bare body again.

"Erm they?” Rae couldn’t believe what she was heard. "Are you telling us you fucked more than one person last night?” Rae was appalled that the sexist twonk was able to pull 2 lasses, but she was also mildly intrigued.

"Oh yeah, I gave a bit of the old Row boat move; having 'em both scream me name in unison.”

Rae’s bottom jaw hung with shock and confusion. "What the fuck is 'the row boat move?’” She asked motioning the quote with her fingers when she said 'the row boat move’. Her eyes were still wide and innocent looking.

“Yer know? One rode me cock and the other rode me face. The lasses faced each other so everyone had a good view. You’re welcome to have a go if yer want? You can choose which position you’d prefer, although I must say I bet you’d taste great.” He lightly bit down on his lower lip as he looked her up and down intently.

“Erk, are you joking?” Rae grimaced feeling appalled, but still not totally sure whether he was taking the piss out of her.

"Ah, I see. You’d prefer me all to yerself!” He laughed and stood so his erect penis was at her eye level, he rearranged himself into his boxers whilst he looked her directly in the eye. He smirked at her, turned on the spot and walked off towards one of the bedrooms.

Rae felt a little perplexed by the scenario. Did he really pull girls acting like that? Or was he making fun of her? Either way he was disgusting and she went into kind of an over thinking frenzy trying to work it out. She dug her own finger nails into the palms of her hands so hard that she left a mark. She chastised herself, she hadn’t felt self conscious like that since Charles told her she was too fat to please in bed. She anxiously bit her nails wondering whether she should just go home and return again. But then she heard an almighty groaning crescendo come from the room where Archie and Ben were located. There was some giggling and then the door opened and they tumbled out.

“Hi Rae, Rae.” Ben ran towards her and grasped her into a hug. “Are you alright? Sorry if you’ve been waiting, we didn’t know you were here.” Ben looked concerned the moment he saw her. He had been her best friend for three years and knew when she was struggling.

“Yeah, well Finn let us in.” She grimaced again and looked over to the door that Finn went into.

Archie interrupted. "I’m really sorry, I forgot to say he’s my flat mate. I know he seems like a bit of a mindless slut. But he’s a good guy. I promise!”

"Erm ok I believe you.” She replied sarcastically clearly not believing him at all.  
Archie smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Anyway, let me get you a cuppa and we can talk about what to get up to today.”

“Cool, I hope you got some biccies?” Rae smiled small at Ben. But he still looked concerned.

Ben sat next to Rae on the sofa placing his arm around her. "So what happened when you were waiting for us?” He whispered squeezing her tightly.

"Oh it’s just that twat Finn, he keeps suggesting stuff to us, yer know taking the piss. It makes us feel self conscious, like Charles did. Makes me feel like I’m at school being bullied all over again.” She gave him a sad smile but then remembered why she was there. "Anyway, who cares about that? You sounded like you were having an awesome time in there!” She smiled and pointed to the room Ben and Archie tumbled from.

Ben giggled. "I’ve had the best night of me life. You would never guess it were his first time! He taught me a few things I can tell you.” He pursed his lips and waggled his eyebrows as Rae smiled wide with pleasure.

“I’m so happy for yer Ben. I take it you’re going out again?”

“Yep, but he wanted to hang out with you today and get to know me best mate. But I guess that means I have to get to know Arch’s best mate too. He grimaced and pointed to Finn’s bedroom door. "I know he acts like a bit of a nob, but he might get better when we know him? But I don’t think he’s taking the piss. I think he’s got the hots for yer.”

Rae grimaced. "Well I guess the jury’s still out on that one. But did yer hear how he speaks to these girls. It’s so gross.” She pulled a face of displeasure.

Archie came into the front room holding a tray with 6 cups of tea and packet of chocolate Hobnobs. "I thought I better make Finn and his guests a cuppa see'n as I’ve nicked his Hobnobs.” He smiled placing the tray on the coffee table and called out to Finn that tea was up.

Rae and Ben giggled nervously at each other and a few minutes later Finn emerged wearing his Oasis tee and boxers. Rae wondered why he chose to wear the same top as her but forgot about that when she noticed who followed behind him. There was a curvaceous blonde wearing the plaid shirt that Finn wore the night before but it was wide open so her black frilly underwear was visible. She was bigger than Rae and she was amazed at just how gorgeous this nearly naked stranger was. She was holding hands with a slim brunette who was in only the tee that Finn had been wearing and boy shorts. They all waved saying hello and joined Archie, Ben and Rae for tea.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Archie introduced Rae to the girls that spent the night with Finn.

“So Rae, this is Karen and Amanda. Girls meet our friend Rae?” He smiled as he motioned toward Rae.

Rae waved and squeaked. "Hello, nice to meet yer.”

The blonde girl Karen launched forwards grabbing Rae by the hand and shaking it. "It’s lovely to meet you May.” She beamed at Rae and turned to Finn. "She’s hot.” She loudly whispered without realising everyone heard whilst giving him the thumbs up.

The other girl Amanda giggled and asked Rae whether she would ever consider some girl on girl action. She said the few occasions they had threesomes it was with a bloke but they’d both be interested in getting it on with her.

Rae blushed and said she’d never considered it, but she’d keep them in mind if she did.

Finn blurted that it would be totally unfair for that to happen and stormed off to his room declaring he had to sort out his boner.

Everyone chuckled and finished their tea. The girls went to find their own clothes and Archie, Ben and Rae discussed their plans for the rest of the day.

They decided to find somewhere for lunch, visit the record shop, then they’d have to return Rae’s mums car before a walk to a pub for dinner and drinks. As they finished making their plans Karen and Amanda rushed out saying they were late to meet some friends. They waved and shouted their goodbyes on the way out of the front door.

Finn sauntered out of him room still in Oasis tee, but with the addition of jeans and boots. "So what’s the plan for today then?” He asked Archie.

Rae and Ben looked at each other realising that the ‘get to know their bessie’ days weren’t going to be separate occasions. Rae’s heart sank when Archie relayed their plans to Finn and he sounded up for it.

Finn insisted on sitting in the front with her in the car saying he thought the couple should be allowed to sit together. Rae agreed, she was going to have to learn to put up with him if her best friend was going to date Archie. She made small talk with him in the car and found out that he worked with Chop at the garage on a part-time basis and also had an apprenticeship at the local radio station training to be a sound engineer. That sparked her interest and they were able to have a conversation without him pissing her off until she caught him staring at her arse when she got out of the car.

Rae sat next to Ben and opposite Archie at the chippy and learned that Archie had just converted his history degree to become a history teacher at the local technical college. He loved teaching adults because they actually wanted to learn.

Rae could hear Finn talking to Ben, He listened intently to Ben who spoke about his English degree and how he hoped to become a writer.

“Oh, so like May then? Is that how you guys became friends?” Finn smiled and looked at Rae, but she was too shocked to answer.

She watched on with her brow crinkled and mouth agape. She was surprised that Finn knew anything about her. How did he know she wanted to be a writer?  
Ben noticed her reaction and carried on speaking. "Yeah we met on the first day and had all the same classes. We’ve been friends ever since.” He smiled fondly at his best mate which she returned.

"We’re hoping to write a script together, but we need to find jobs to tide us over.” Rae told them feeling more comfortable in Finn’s company. "I don’t s'pose you guys know of any jobs?”

Finn said they were looking for staff at the Basement and at the radio station. Rae said she would adore to work in radio but Finn said it was more of a fetching tea and cd’s sort of a position and she’d be more appreciated behind the bar.

Rae half shouted and half blurted. "What the fuck is that s'posed to mean?” Her face was bright red and burning with anger at his sexist remark.

“Just, that it don’t pay very well? And, and….. Oh it doesn’t matter. Shall we just go?” He huffed disappointed.

Ben and Archie agreed before Rae could reply. They drove to the record shop in an uncomfortable silence as Rae was still obviously fuming. She dropped them at the shop saying she was going to return her mum’s car and would meet them at the pub. Ben could tell how pissed off she was and said that was fine before anybody else could answer.

After the drive home Rae rang Chloe to ask if she and the others wanted to meet them at the pub later. She updated her with all the latest and Chloe tried to persuade her that Finn had the big time hots for her which was putting him off his game. That reminded her what he said about the 2 girls and Chloe said he only agreed to the threesome with them because they reminded him of her.

Rae was confused again. "He had a threesome with those girls because they reminded him of me? What because one was fat and the other brunette?” She was fuming again.

"No Rae, because of their humour and sass. They offered him a threesome and he was very clear that it would be a one off if he did, said he didn’t want to be tied down. They laughed and said that was a good job because he wasn’t a keeper.”

Rae laughed. "I knew I liked those girls.”

“Yeah, so he said they were funny and reminded him of you, so he took ‘em home.”  
“Well at least they knew what they let ‘em selves in for! I guess I better go and meet up with them. See yer later yeah?”

Chloe agreed and Rae set off on foot for the pub. The walk helped her calm down and she realised that Finn was just doing what she wanted to do. She wanted to fuck around no strings attached and perhaps talking like that helped find someone that doesn’t expect more. She decided there and then she was going to do that. She was going to have an earth shattering orgasm that summer if it was the last thing she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some awkward sex in this part.

Rae walked into the pub and straight up to Ben, Archie and Finn who were at the bar. “Hiyah team, what’s happening?” She smiled.

They all look relieved that she wasn’t pissed off any more. “Do you want a drink Rae, Finn’s getting ‘em in?” Archie asked.

“Well if Finn’s buying I’ll have a pint of Snakebite and Black and a Sambuca shot please.” Rae smirked and raised her eyebrows at Finn.

He smiled and told them to take a seat while he ordered pints and shots for all of them.  
Archie and Ben chuckled and thanked Rae for procuring them the extra shots.

Finn arrived at the table with a tray full of drinks and four menu’s under his arm. He handed them out and tucked himself next to Rae on the cushioned bench seat. He smiled at Rae with his mouth closed which caused cute dimples on his cheeks. He then told them that the specials were written in chalk on the blackboard next to the bar.

“Ta Finn. But I don’t need a menu, I know what I want. I need some meat.” She laughed. "I’m gonna get the double cheese burger.“ She licked her lips just thinking about the yummy burger.

"Oooh, double cheese burger comes with hand cut chips and onion rings too. I’m having that and all.” Ben agreed with his bestie.

“Me three.” Archie laughed.

They all looked to Finn waiting for him to declare what he was going to have but he sat quietly biting down on his bottom lip with his eyes winced and brow crinkled. He looked like he was desperately trying to stop himself from saying something and it was taking all of his self control.

Rae laughed. "You’re trying to stop yourself from offering me your meat aren’t yer?“ She pointed at him with a smirk plastered across her face.

He squeaked a yes and they all fell about laughing.

"Well I don’t think you have the meat to satisfy us on this occasion m'dear.” She winked looking down at his package.

“I guess I better have the meat too then!” He gave her closed mouth smile again and batted his eye lashes. "Well I’m starving so I’ll go place our orders.“ He gathered the menu’s and returned them to the bar.

Rae was happily surprised with that conversation; she always preferred him when he smiled like that, it seemed genuine. But then she did it again; she checked him out and stared at his firm bottom wiggling as he wandered back to the bar. She imagined what it would be like to cup his naked cheeks in her hands and squeeze. Then she remembered he was a dickhead and wished he hadn’t been pleasant and flirty just then; she always noticed how good looking he was when he was behaving like a normal human being and she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be taken in by one of his tricks.

Finn strutted back to the table wiggling hips more then he did on the way over and squeezed himself back into the booth next to Rae even nearer than he was before. He was so close she noticed how good he smelt and she breathed in his spicy but fresh aroma. He asked what she was thinking when she went quiet but she didn’t want to admit to enjoying his presence so told him she was thinking about how she was going to ask for a job at the Basement later.

He said they’d offer her a job straight away because they needed some eye candy behind the bar and he chuckled when she groaned in response.

"And Mark the Bar Manager well fancies you Rae!” Archie butted in and pursed his lips as he nodded.

“What? Who said that?” Finn looked pissed off and glared at Archie.

Ben noticed Finn was upset that Archie shared that information so he joined in. "Oh yeah, he was cute and all Rae. And he kept going on about yer; asking where the curvaceous beauty went.”

Rae dipped her eyebrows creating folds on her forehead in an attempt to remember what he looked like. "If he’s the bloke that served me last night I can see why they need some help. He was so slow.“

"Duh! Rae you’re slow! Do you think he might have been delaying so he could carry on serving yer?” Ben laughed and Archie joined it.

“Or maybe he’s just crap behind the bar and needs a smart lass to help him out.” Finn huffed, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rae was about to imitate Finn’s strop but the waiter appeared with a tray full of steaming plates and distracted her. They all cooed at just how delicious the burgers looked and smelt. A silence fell on the table as they all tucked in and occasionally groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes Rae noticed Finn was humming. She actually thought it was quite cute that he hummed when he enjoyed his food, especially when she realised he was humming Wonderwall; he was serenading that bloody burger. He even flirted with his damn food.

She chuckled and looked around at him. "Is that burger your Wonderwall Finlay?

“Yeah, I treat good food like I treat a sexy woman; I whisper sweet nothings to her, I devour her and then I’m done.” He tried to smirk but he picked at his nails and fidgeted in his seat making his shoulders rock.

Rae noticed his bravado and decided to let it go. She also remembered that she was supposed to act like that too, if she wanted to find somebody to rock her world. "Good plan!“ She declared. "I’m going to do that tonight.”

Finn’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that, he thought he was going to be on the receiving end of what he had hoped for since he met her the previous night. But then he realised he had zoned out in the excitement and hadn’t heard the rest of the sentence.

“Yeah, maybe this Mark guy might be up for a bit of no strings fun!” Rae giggled and so did Ben and Archie.

Bloody Archie had turned into a right traitor since he hooked up with that Ben. Finn was about to air his opinion on the matter when the rest of their friends stumbled through the pub door singing.

Rae ran over to greet them with hugs. "You all look hammered, where have yer been?“ 

Chop slurred. "We heard you’s have been at the pub for a while so thought we better catch up by drinking a bottle of 20/20 in the park.”

Rae grimaced and repeated “20/20?” Whilst she looked at Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head and grimaced to confirm. "Yeah; Kiwi and Lime flavour!“ Chloe hiccoughed and made Rae bark with laughter.

They decided to down their drinks and head to the club.

The gang shared another bottle of Mad Dog on the way to The Basement so were rolling drunk when they arrived. Rae gasped when she spotted Mark. "Yer know, I didn’t notice last night but he really looks like Marti Pellow. Phwoarr”. She pursed her lips and giggled. "He can get caught up in my wishing well any time he likes.“

Everyone bar Finn guffawed with laughter and Chloe added. "Oooh yeah, he could give you a good night girl.” She waggled her brows suggestively.

“But he’d have to get you 'Wet Wet Wet’ first.” Ben chuckled elbowing Rae in the ribs.

Finn huffed. "Are you guys serious?“

"What’s your problem, I just want to screw someone pretty. Yer now? Like you do EEEVVVRRRYYY night.” Rae stretched the every with sarcasm to emphasise her point.

“Yeah, but surly you don’t wanna go home with him? He still lives with his mum.” Finn added with a look of confusion.

“Erm, what’s wrong with living with yer mum? I live with me mum!” Rae bellowed waggling her index finger in his face. "Nobody asked you anyway!“ She prodded him on the chest with that same finger before she stormed off in the direction of the pretty looking Bar Man.

The gang watched from afar as Mark looked up at Rae with a big beaming smile on his face. They chatted for a while then he kissed her cheek and she returned to the group smiling and holding a tray of squashed frogs. "I got us all some drinks whilst I was chatting up Marti, erm I mean Mark.” She chuckled at her own mistake. "Anyway he said I could do a lunch time shift during the week as training. Yer know, when they’re quiet. And he knocks off in half hour and he’s gonna come and have a dance with us.“ 

Her friends cheered but Finn still looked pissed off. "Yer know that lad really likes yer don’t yer? Did you tell him you just want his body for the night?”

“Erm, I didn’t think to. I were too busy telling him he looked like Marti Pellow and that I were up for being his 'Sweet Little Mystery’. He laughed and I left with me drinks.” She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion so much that they must have met in the middle. "Surely all blokes just want to hook up initially? What if you tell someone you just wanna fuck and then change your mind? 

Finn looked confused then. "Why would you change yer mind?“

"Well they might be really good at it yer know? And they might be interesting and fun and that. They might be worth another go.” She explained.

“But if you don’t tell 'em it’s a one night thing they won’t fuck you like its a one night thing!” He whispered into her hear making sure she could feel his warm breath on her face. Then he stood so his groin was eye level again and looked her straight in the eye. "I would!“ He declared and walked off towards a crowd of girls that were dancing to Whigfield on the dance floor.

Rae wondered whether he was right. She supposed it was only fair to tell a bloke she just wanted sex but it seemed preposterous to her that a bloke would want anything more from just seeing her. She also wondered if men do fuck differently depending on that information. She decided he was talking crap and trying to get into her head.

All thoughts of Finn’s weird philosophy disappeared when Mark approached her asking to dance. She said the music in the Basement was just too crap for her to dance to but he was having none of it. The next moment she was in on the dance floor grinding to Shaggy’s It Wasn’t Me. She was dancing in the middle of a club to crap reggae with a sexy pop star lookalike.

Rae was enjoying herself a little bit too much. She knew that Chloe would have something to say about her dancing to cheesy tunes two nights in a row. But both occasions led to pretty hot snogging even if Archie turned out to be gay. Rae and Mark snogged on the dance floor for the next two songs until Rae demanded Mark take her back to his place. He agreed with a fist bump to the air and asked if she was sure. She said she was certain and dragged him over to her mates to tell them she was leaving. 

Mark lived just five minutes walk away from the club so they walked and snogged the whole way. It was tricky to know exactly where they were going and they did walk into a bus shelter at one point and but they eventually made it back to Mark’s house safely.

He closed the door behind him and asked if she wanted a tea. Rae replied that he could fuck the tea; tea was for girlfriends and started pulling his top over his head.

Mark groaned with surprise and admiration and asked her up to his room. The moment she nodded in agreement he ran up the stairs two at a time and was already naked and laid out on his bed when Rae made it too. She walked over to him and kissed him again and ran her hands all over his slender body. He became excited very quickly and pulled her down on top of him trying to get her tee over her head and his hand in her knickers at the same time. She had to ask him to calm down and find a Johnny whilst she removed her clothes. It took him ages to find one as he hands were shaking vigorously from the excitement. Rae tapped on the bed next to her for him to sit, she offered to put the rubber on him as he was clearly unable to himself. He groaned loudly when she smoothed the rubber over his length and he launched himself on top of her jabbing his hard cock between her legs. Rae wasn’t sure what was going on, she hadn’t expected this good looking lad to be quite so inadequate, in fact she wondered if he’d even had sex before. She had to guide him into her and then he lay all of his weight on top of her groaning and thrusting while she could barely breath from the weight he was putting on her. He continued to thrust away on top of her until he let out a shuddering howl and completely landed on top of her. He finally noticed that she hadn’t enjoyed it as much as he did and asked what was wrong. She was too pissed to be gentle with him and told him future he might want to support his own weight while he jiggled about on top of someone. She also informed he might wanna check with the person he’s doing it with whether had they any particular preferences. He apologised and begged for a second go. Rae was too disappointed though and gathered her clothes so she could leave. She ran down the stairs and to the front door but she couldn’t get out. She felt panic stricken that she was locked in and she couldn’t find the key. She shouted at the top of her voice. "How the fuck do I get out of this place?” 

A middle aged lady in a checked dressing gown appeared from the kitchen holding a glass of warm milk telling her the key was on the hook right where she was stood.

Rae was stunned for a moment and felt the burn of her humiliation spread across her cheeks, down her neck and onto her chest. She had never felt so embarrassed before in her life. She shouted thanks to the unknown lady and ran through the door and ran and ran. She felt like her chest could burst but she continued to run until she made it home. She headed straight to her bed and placed her pillow over her head attempting to hide from her own mortification.

She was going to have to admit to that dick Finn that he was right. She wasn't going to be able to go to the Basement ever again let alone start that job. And worst of all she seemed to care a bit too much what the manwhore thought about it all.

She thought about it over and over all night until she finally managed to find peace in the early hours.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Rae grumbled as her eyes fluttered open in response to the sound that seemed to emanate from outside. "Is someone fucking strumming?" Rae growled sleepily.

Her head was banging and she winced as the light shining through the gap in the curtains dazzled her eyes. She tried to close them and go back to sleep but then she heard the music again. She groaned and staggered over to the window to investigate. She pulled open the curtains to see Mark standing on her drive holding an acoustic guitar in one hand and her handbag in the other. He held her bag up to show her he had it.

“Fuck!" Rae dragged her hand down her forehead and pinched the bridge of nose hoping her headache and Mark would just go away. He couldn't though he had her bloody handbag. She pulled on her refreshers dressing gown and huffed down the stairs. She sighed with relief to see a note from her mum saying they'd gone shopping for the day and would be back much later. That meant she wouldn't have to explain herself or the guitar-wielding stranger to her family.

As soon as she opened the front door Mark spotted her and started to sing:-

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Rae's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped with mortification.

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and

What the bloody hell are you singing fucking Dido at me for?" Rae hurried towards him hoping to shut him up. "How do you even know where I live?"

You left your bag at mine and your address was in your purse, I didn't snoop, I just wanted to return it. You might need it." He smiled lovingly at her.

She panicked that this guy thought they were going somewhere. He seemed like he had made an effort with his appearance, his hair was meticulously gelled and he smelt like he'd fallen into a vat of Jazz for men. "Erm well thanks, that was thoughtful." She took her bag from his outstretched hand. "Yer know last night was a one-off don't yer?" She delicately questioned biting down on her lip. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings; he seemed like a nice enough lad. But the last thing she needed was another good looking bloke in her life that didn't know how to use his own equipment.

Mark shrugged his shoulders with fake bravado. "Yeah course... I, I, I have one nighters all the time. I just wanted to thank yer for being the best. He turned his face away trying not to look her in the eye.

I am sorry Mark, I've just come out of a long relationship. I just wanna be single and have some fun; yer know? Like, Finn.” 

“Yeah, of course, me too. I just wanted yer to know if yer ever wanted to go again, I'm real adventurous and that." His eyes were wide and pleading like a puppy's.

“Well that's nice of yer, but I don't think we have the right chemistry." Rae grimaced still trying to spare his feelings. "Look let's forget about the training session this week I think I should look for another job? I don't want things to be awkward." She smiled thinly with pity in her eyes.

“What no, I understand." He grabbed her by the hand. "It's fine; you need that job. I'm not a love struck teenager, I can handle it." He smiled again and dropped her hand. "See you on Tuesday at 11:00 am for your first shift?" He rushed off before Rae could argue.

Rae felt a little unsure about it but was relieved that she hadn't upset the bloke. She shuffled inside the house with the intention of sloping back to bed. But she needed a strong cuppa and some paracetamol before that. 

By the time her tea had brewed there was a knock at the door. She was about to ignore it and slink back upstairs when she heard Ben calling out to her.

“Oi Earl, don't ignore me I know your there, I can see that hideous stripey robe of yours through the window." 

Rae initially chuckled to herself but was then worried why he had come back. She ran to the door to let him in. She was concerned his new relationship with Archie had gone tits up. "What's happened? Are you and Archie alright?" She blurted as she grabbed him into a tight hug.

He gasped for breath and Rae loosened her grip. "Nothing's wrong with Archie you silly moo. I wanted to make sure you got home alright. Get a change of clothes and let's hear all the saucy details from last night." He waggled his eyebrows with vigour. "So was he as hot as he looked?"

Rae poured him a brew and filled him in on all the gory details. Ben was sympathetic but also highly amused. He apologised saying he was going to remind her of the most cringeworthy parts of the story in the future.

She agreed that she deserved it; she always brought up his bad one night experiences in jest and it was only fair.

Ben remembered that Archie wanted to take them out for Sunday lunch later but Rae insisted she needed some kip before anything else. Ben yawned he'd barely had a wink since he met Archie so he got in the bed with her for a snooze too.

The next they knew, the phone was ringing and Rae staggered out of bed furiously blinking, trying to remember who she was and work out where the ringing was coming from. She felt so discombobulated that Ben had to pick up while Rae bumped into her wardrobe and knocked an old suitcase off the top. She hurried to throw all her old diaries, mix tapes, and other junk back into the case and just about cleared the decks when Ben returned. He entered her room at speed telling her to get ready as Archie was picking them up in the next 20 minutes.

They both needed to clean up but Rae insisted she use the shower as she still hadn't washed since her awful sexcapades the night before. Ben agreed and just cleaned his essentials using the sink. There was a knock on the front door the moment they pulled their shoes on. They both managed to wash, brush their teeth and dress in that short space of time and still look hot as hell. 

When Rae opened the door Finn was leant against the frame and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked greedily down her top. In the hurry, Rae had chosen the first clothes she laid her hands on so was wearing her usual denim skirt with leggings but matched with a black lacey t-shirt with quite a deep v in the neck. It was a top that Charles bought for her and always insisted she wore. She only remembered why she had it hidden in that case when she saw Finn's tongue hanging out. She didn't want to think about that toss pot Charles, but she didn't have time to change. She decided she'd have to make some new memories in it by finding some nice totty at the local pub.

“Good afternoon Finlay." Rae barked snapping Finn out of his boob staring gaze.

What. Oh yeah. It certainly is a good afternoon." He replied looking down to her breasts again while cupping his hands in front of his own chest to blatantly refer he was enjoying the view.

“Whatever!" She snarked and pushed him out of the way as she zipped up her jacket.

He groaned with disappointment. "You're always putting the girls away when they're looking their best." He pouted his mouth down, but his eyes were smiling.

“Are you making fun of me Nelson?" She chuckled trying not to take him too seriously.

“No, of course not, you've got the best chest I've ever seen. If you've got something that nice to look at you should, you know? Show 'em off." He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked at her as he opened the rear door to Archie's car and motioned for her to get in.

“Why thank you, sir, how gentlemanly of you. Are you going to open Ben's door too?" 

Archie jumped out of the car telling them to sod off as it was his job to open the door for his fella. He pecked Ben on the lips as he opened the door for him and Rae smiled seeing the adoration in her best friends eyes.

Archie informed them that Chloe and Izzy already had family lunches to attend but they both promised that they'd be there in time to see Archie sing at the open mic night. That meant they just had to pick up Chop on the way.

Rae dreaded telling them about her one nighter but she had delayed long enough. She'd managed to avoid it for the entire journey to the pub and their first pint. But Chop would not be delayed any further. She recounted the sorry tale to howls of laughter and received a smug grin from Finn when he pointed out he warned her about Mark living with his mum.

“Well I just thought you were being mean about people that lived with their folks didn't I? Didn't realise it would be so disappointing that I'd have to clear off in the middle of night." She pouted jokily.

She tried to look serious but had to laugh with the rest of them. At least, she was having new experiences. She wasn't the bore that went out with the same dick head for two and half years because she didn't think anybody else would want her anymore.

Ben continued to chortle. "And the serenading! You took that poor boys cherry and then you stole his heart." They fell about again. "I mean, what was he thinking singing Dido to you. He really doesn't know you at all."

Finn tried to stay impartial but just had to join in. "Yeah, what's next? Savage Garden?"

Ben nearly fell off his chair at that suggestion. He got down on one knee still sniggering and grabbed hold of Rae's hand whilst the other was placed over his heart:-

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Rae stood up. "Right, no more crap music please?" She shouted and glared at Finn.

He placed his hands in the air with submission. "What? It weren't me singing it." He continued chuckling.

Oh, I know. But you suggested it knowing full well that he would run with it." She snarked as she pointed at Ben.

There was further joke serenades and guffaws until the food arrived and granted Rae a reprieve

Over their roast dinner they chatted more about their lives. Archie talked more about his time at college and his job at the local technical college. Rae and Ben decided to get together and write while Archie was at work during the day. 

Ben also decided it was more urgent for him to find work too. He had been waiting to get back to Peterborough, but he knew he needed a job nearer to Stamford now. Even though his family home was only half an hour drive from his lover it would be harder to find time to be together if he worked all day over there.

Chop confessed to them all that when Izzy was finished with college he was going to propose. It sort of fell out of his mouth and he regretted it instantly. He spent the next hour making them all promise not to say anything over and over again. In the end, Rae had to be forceful with him. She told him they were all elated for them and wouldn't dream of spoiling his romantic plans. Her words seem to do the trick and left him reassured.

After their food, Rae decided to lay off the booze a bit. She didn't want to earn the reputation of a blundering alchy, plus she might make better choices when pulling if she wasn't completely sloshed.

After a while, Chloe and Izzy appeared and dragged Rae into the toilets to spill the beans. They were both disappointed to hear Mark wasn't a success. Chloe added that he was such a sexy looking fucker that it was false advertising. The girls chuckled and Rae admitted she thought she might have taken his v plates and thought he might learn the ropes under a good teacher. Chloe also suggested she might have to give him a go as things were getting desperate. She'd been saving herself for the bloke she was chasing at college, but it turned out he already had a girlfriend and a wife.

The girls returned to their table to see pints of snakebite waiting for them. Chloe and Izzy downed theirs whilst Rae managed to nurse her pint for the next two rounds.

Finn sat quietly at the table all evening until Izzy just had to question him. "Are you alright Finn, you're usually snogging someone by this point in the evening?" She crinkled her brow in confusion.

Chop nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. Are you alright lad?" Chop laughed and winked at Finn like he knew something.

Finn squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and dipped his head to focus his attention on the rollie he was preparing. "I just wanna chill out and see Archie sing." He grumbled.

Izzy opened her mouth to speak but the landlord announced Archie onto the stage. He introduced himself and sat down with his guitar.

Archie's performed a really interesting a cappella version of Groove Jet (if this ain't love). Although he was no Sophie Ellis Bexter he sounded great and Rae thought it was really sweet the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Ben when he sang. And it made her smile with joy that Ben just sat gazing in awe in return. She had a feeling that those guys were going to be together forever.

Archie left the stage to huge cheers. He entered into some full blown snogging with Ben when he returned.

That public display reminded Chop what they had been discussing before the performance and he started to question Finn again with a huge grin on his face. "That's what you should be doing lad. That would put a smile back on yer face." He then pointed to a group of girls. "What about one of them?"

I've had all the girls in this pub." He shrugged as Rae, Chloe and Izzy all gasped.

Chop laughed some more. "Well, perhaps you could pull one of them again?"

“What?" Finn looked directly at him with horror etched over his face. "Erm, I'd only go there again with a girl that gets ten out of ten." He smirked and gave Rae a sideways glance.

Izzy was disgusted but also intrigued. "So who got ten outta ten then?

“Nobody yet." Had pursed his lips and looked directly at Rae.

Rae shrugged her shoulders to infer her disinterest but Chloe had rather a lot to drink and was looking to end her abstinence. "So you just need somebody that you haven't already fucked then?" She enquired.

Finn looked confused like he knew where the conversation was going. "I s'pose." He shrugged and attempted to sound uninterested.

“Only, you haven't got it on with everyone here have yer? You haven't slept with us." She pointed between herself, and Rae. "We know she's not interested, but I'd be happy to try out the ole Nelson magic." She suggested and sat up straight to look braver than she felt. Rae could see that his lack of interest in her pissed her off.

“Yeah well I don't include me mates, do I?” He squeaked with eyes wide. He looked like he wanted to run for the door but knew that wasn't an option.

Chloe started loudly asking whether he considered Rae a friend, because he was always trying it with her and Rae replied that he was just flirting with the ugly fat girl because it was a safe option.

Finn looked stricken at her suggestion and stood up but then jumped as the loud squeal of microphone feedback buzzed behind him.

They all looked around and Mark from the Basement was blind drunk and blundering with the height of the microphone on the stage. He finally managed to place it where he wanted it and then proceeded to make a spectacle of himself by singing a further cheesy tune that Rae would never listen to. He stared directly at her as he sang:-

She's like the wind through my tree,  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

Fortunately, at this point of the song the other patrons started to boo at the terrible song selection and the landlord was forced to switch off the amp. 

Rae breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head in her hands and waited for the burn on her cheeks to dissipate. She didn't know how she was going to persuade him she wasn't the one. He clearly had zero taste in music to add to his other deficiencies.

The rest of the gang had found it so funny that Chop almost choked on a pork scratching he'd been munching on when it kicked off. Archie had to rush behind him and slap him on the back which projected the half eaten snack into Izzy's pint.

This led to lots more laughter and encouraged a couple of Chop, Archie and Finn's mates to join the group. The lad called Lizard introduced himself and pointed at the other bloke saying he was his brother Stu. He looked Rae up and down with appreciation and looked really pleased with himself.

So Rae is it true that you're like the wind? Cos if it is I'd love for you to give us a blowie." He grabbed hold of his sizeable package and laughed at his own pun.

Rae was disgusted and looked at Finn and then back at the annoying tosser. "Do all blokes think it's alright to speak to women like this? To invite us to suck on your cocks like it's a pleasure, like it’s a delicious chuppa chup which we can't wait to munch on? Well, news flash, it's not entered my thoughts and I imagine it wouldn't be a pleasure. It would be so refreshing for you to sell yourself, tell me what you can do for me. How you'd like to go down on me and make me quiver?" Rae finished her tirade panting for breath.

Mark put his hand up and Finn glared at him over his shoulder. He let his arm drop in fear of Finn's wrath. Lizard huffed he was only joking and stormed off but his brother remained firmly in place with a look of admiration on his face.

I can't think of anything I'd want to do more than make you quiver with just my tongue." He offered enthusiastically licking his lips. 

Rae felt a shiver of excitement at this chaps words. He was a good looking lad with dark hair, stocky build and the most dazzling green eyes. She looked him up and down and felt he could definitely be the man for the job.

She inquired if he lived with anyone and was pleased to hear he had just one housemate who was away on holiday. She told him it was deal and they rushed off giggling in the direction of his flat leaving the rest of the gang wide eyed and gawping.


	5. Chapter 5

Rae and Stu’s giggles turned into comfortable chat on the walk to Stu’s flat. She was happy he was so easy to talk to and she was excited by the sexy glint in his eye. Her eyes glazed over at one point as she day-dreamed what he would look like without any clothes on. She’d never been with anybody of his stature and hoped she wouldn’t have the same experience as with Mark or she’d be completely squashed.

They arrived on Stu’s street and Rae recognised the area, it was just a few doors down from Archie and Finn’s place. Perfect for debrief in the morning.

Stu unlocked the door and welcomed her into his home. She went to thank him but her words were cut short when Stu’s lips planted on hers. He used his impressive strength to lift her into his arms and continued to explore her mouth with his own. She squealed with surprise and delight as he carried her to the sofa giggling. He placed her on the large, comfy couch and knelt in front of her and softly kissed her lips again. He whispered how sexy she was and how he was going to kiss her whole body. Rae was so overcome with desire for him that she could only answer with a whimper.

He lifted her arms so they were stretched above her head and removed her top. He then gently brought her arms down so they were rested on his shoulders. He caressed the bare skin of her arms and shoulders with light touches en route. He kissed her again with open mouth exploring with his tongue. He continued the open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached her clavicle where he started to bite and suck to cause a love bite. Rae had never been marked by a bloke before, had never seen the pleasure of being claimed in such a way but she was so aroused by this big, sexy guy she just revelled in it.

Stu dragged his mouth along her clavicle kissing and nibbling the other side of her neck leaving marks there too. He kissed back up her neck to reacquaint their lips. His hand moved to her back tickling and caressing the skin until he reached the fastening of her bra. He removed it quickly and efficiently and threw it over his shoulder whilst he stared at her breasts with yearning. He whispered again how beautiful she was and placed his hands on her breasts squeezing hard. Rae gasped with pleasure as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples between each squeeze. Her pleasured groans inspired him to devour her chest. He kissed her torso rubbing his hand all over her bare flesh. When he reached her stomach he murmured how wonderfully soft her skin was, how he needed to taste her. He kissed back up her stomach until he reached her breasts again and returned to suck and lick on her nipples. Rae was writhing with pleasure as Stu gently pushed her onto her back and removed her skirt, leggings and knickers. All of her garments were scattered on the floor now while he was still fully dressed. She’d never been the only one completely naked in a sexual encounter before, but she didn’t give a damn. This bloke was a sex wizard and she couldn’t wait for what was next. 

He continued to kiss her again as he worked her chest and then he kissed all the way down until he reached her heat. He pushed her legs open and placed her knees over his shoulders and leant down and licked from her perineum to her clit in one long lick. Rae let out a scream of delight and started to thrust into his face. He tried to hold out for a couple more licks but he was so pleased with her animated response he started to enthusiastically lap at her while he massaged her g-spot. Within moments Rae was shaking and calling out in pleasure. Stu continued to lap so Rae had to alert him how sensitive she was by squashing his head between her legs. He emerged smiling asking if she enjoyed it.

She nodded a yes and pulled him on top of her and into a kiss. He pulled back panting asking if he managed to make her quiver and she said it was a resounding yes. They sat up and she admitted she felt a little vulnerable being the only naked one. She started to unbutton his shirt desperate to see his firm body. She let her hands run over his muscled form. He stood up to remove his lower garments and sat back on the sofa and asked if Rae wanted to straddle him. She nodded enthusiastically and shuffled towards him and lifted her leg over his thighs so she was sat on his lap facing him with his firm boner almost inside her. She leant forward to kiss him rubbing herself on his fallace causing him to explete in pleasure. He deepened the kiss groaning loudly but was disturbed by the sound of a key in the front door that made him freeze. 

Rae jumped off his lap and tried to place one arm over her boobs and the other across her stomach and privates. She was worried his housemate would see her starkers but was panic stricken when she heard a female voice.

“I’m back Stewie.” 

Rae looked over to him with eyes wide and mouth agape as he remained seated, pale and rigid with fear.

Before Rae had a chance to ask him what the bloody hell was going on or manage to locate her clothes a woman dropped her luggage on the floor and was shouting.

“What the fuck Stu?” Her face was red with anger and Rae could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Her hands where flying about as she shouted. "I can’t believe you’re at it again. I just can’t trust you.”

While the focus was on Stu, Rae tried to move about quietly gathering her clothes. She managed to find her knickers, skirt, leggings and top. Not wanting to waste time she slipped on her top and skirt and pushed her knickers, leggings and shoes in her bag.

She was just making for the door when the girl turned on her. "Where do you think you’re going you fat bitch?“ The woman sneered at her.

Rae raised her hands with submission. "Look I didn’t know he had a girlfriend he told me he had a housemate outta town. I’m sorry I wouldn’t come back with him if I’d known!”

The short blond girl let out a howl of grief. "I’m his wife.“ She sobbed.

Rae gathered the girl into her arms. "I’m truly sorry. What an arsehole!” She glared at the man himself who was still sat on the sofa, tackle out. "You need to divorce the lying bastard.“ She spat wiping the tears from the stranger’s eyes.

Stu’s heartbroken wife agreed. She apologised to Rae for calling her names and asked her to leave. 

Rae ran for the door saying she was sorry again and didn’t look back. She’d lost her favourite bra, but she’d made it out of there alive. She didn’t stop to put her shoes on she ran toward Archie’s house hoping they’d be up. Rae was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. She could have just gone with Mark again and taught him what to do. He did seem very willing to learn which was more than could be said for Charles.

Rae arrived at the lad’s front door hopping on the spot from the pain caused by grit and stones on her bare feet on the short run.

Finn opened the door looking sexy and disheveled. She had to remind herself that he wasn’t sexy. 

But then her body disagreed as he shouted, "Thank god!” He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "We’ve all been worried about yer!“ He sighed with relief as he released her.

His concern for her well being made her feel rather emotional and she shed a few tears as she relayed her experience with Stu to him. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

She asked if she could kip on their sofa as she didn’t want to turn up at home bra-less and looking like shite.

Finn’s eyes immediately dropped to her chest where he could pretty much see of all her breasts down the v in the neck. He groaned and growled that she would make life so much easier for her and him if she just agreed to fuck him. He gazed down to his own hard cock poking out of his boxers and guaranteed he would make her come. This made her giggle and she considered it for a moment. But that was until a scantily clad blonde girl as petite as could be staggered sleepily into the living room in search of Finn. He winced and jumped as she approached and Rae realised she nearly fell for one of his tricks.

She moved away from him and blurted. "Very funny Nelson, I nearly fell for it that time. Can you get us blanket so I can pass out on there?” She pointed to the sofa while her arm was across her chest.

Finn pinched his lips together like he wanted to say something, but he just smiled and said the sofa converted into a bed. He pulled it out and said he would fetch her a duvet and a t-shirt.

She smiled and thanked him as he walked off and and turned and smiled at the disheveled girl.

"Hi I’m Lizzy.” The pretty girl squeaked and waved.

Rae recognised the girl from the pub. She was one of the girls that Finn had already slept with. "Hi I’m Rae, I’m friends with Ben who’s dating Archie.” She pointed towards Archie’s door. "Congratulations for being the only girl Nelson has slept with more than once.“ She chuckled.

"What. He hasn’t managed it once yet.” She whispered. "I’m a bit disappointed really, I heard he was killer in bed so couldn’t wait. But we got back here and he just kept going on about this girl called May, saying she might not be safe. He couldn’t get it up so he just licked us out. It were good though; just not what I expected.“ She pouted with mock disappointment. "I guess from what you’ve just said there’s no second chances either?” She giggled. 

Rae laughed. "Well at least you didn’t go back to a fit lad’s house for cunnilingus and have a surprise wife appear!“

They were both still comparing notes when Finn walked back into the room and offered Rae a pair of boy shorts and t-shirt with Pulp’s A Different Class album cover on the front. Rae thanked him, but asked if he was sure she could wear them, that she didn’t want to stretch his amazing tee.

Lizzy butted in and said she would look gorgeous in them. She then tapped Finn on the shoulder to say that she was going to grab her stuff and go. Rae then heard her whisper that she was glad May appeared to be ok. He turned back to Rae blushing and held out the clothes.

Rae smiled and nodded taking the offering from him. "Yer know, I’m probably never gonna give this tee back, don’t yer?

"Well I better take this lacey number in return then.” He quipped as he caressed the lace on the sleeve of her top letting his finger graze the skin on her shoulder.

“It’s a deal. I were gonna burn that or bin it as soon as I got home anyway.” She looked reflective

He smiled. "Well you can’t do it now, as it’s mine.“ He chuckled and walked to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"I’m gonna quickly nip in the shower if yer wanna get changed? I’ll be back to make us hot chocolate in a few minutes.”

“Cool.” She nodded and waited until she heard the bathroom door lock. She squeezed on the snug little shorts and the tee which was surprisingly roomy. She stuffed the rest of her clothes in her handbag along with her knickers, but left the lacey top folded on the arm of the sofa in case Finn hadn’t been joking.

Finn returned from the shower soaking wet with a towel tied around his waist. Rae tried to force herself to keep her eyes at head level, but he just looked too good to deny herself. She flicked her eyes down the length of his body enjoying the view exceeding. As his body was still moist his muscles were shining liked they’d been oiled up. Finn made a coughing noise to gain her attention and she just shrugged when caught.

Finn sniggered. "I s'pose I better put some clothes on then.“

She nodded looking him up and down one last time. "Yeah, you probably should.” She raised her eyebrows as she she sucked in her lower lip.

He gave another coy chuckle with cheeks tinged pink and slipped into his room grabbing Rae’s lace tee on the way. He returned moments later in lounge pants and a Gorillaz tee. “Do you want mini marshmallows on your hot chocolate?”

“I’ll just have what you’re having. And I mean drink wise before you say something perverted that you don’t mean!”

He returned smirking with a tray loaded with two full mugs and a couple of scones filled with jam and cream. "I would mean anything perverted I might say yer know?“

"Bloody hell. I should turn up here in the middle of night more often. I didn’t know you served cream teas.” She smiled at just how hospitable this lad was being. "Where’d you get the scones from?“

"Oh I made them this morning. I didn’t have anything better to do and me Nan always taught me to have something in if you have guests.”

“I agree. I’ll have to remember that when I finally get a place of me own.”

She grabbed her treats and bit into the scone and slurped her drink. Finn did the same and they sat comfortably together enjoying the delicacies. 

Rae noticed Finn humming again, and stayed silent trying to work out what it was. It took a few seconds and then she blurted. "’Woman’ by John Lennon?“

Finn jumped, "What?” He questioned with that look he gave when confused. With his brow all crinkled and nose scrunched.

“You were humming ‘Woman’ when you were tucking into your scone. I’ve noticed you always do it when you enjoy something you’re eating. You were humming ‘English Rose’ by the Jam when we were having roast earlier. She smiled. "All great tunes by the way.

"I didn’t know I still did that. I mean I don’t think I’ve done that since me gran.” He fidgeted in his seat. "Erm, not since me gran died a few year back.“ He cleared his throat.

Rae placed her hand on top of his. "Well it’s probably because you were talking about her earlier and if she taught you how to make these yummy scones it might have brought back happy memories.” She smiled.

He smiled and replied. "Yeah that’ll be it.” He stood and gathered the empties and placed them on the tray. "I s'pose I better get some sleep as I’ve got the radio station in the morning. Good night May.“

"Good night Finlay. Can you switch the light out for us on yer way past?”

He nodded and the room went dark. Rae snuggled into the couch with the warm soft duvet Finn had leant her. It was comforting and it smelt divine; it was fragrant and spicy and reminded her of Finn. Within minutes she was out like a light and the next thing she knew Ben was crawling in next to her.

“Morning Rae, Rae, give us a cuddle?” He placed his arms around his best friend and pulled her close. "I was glad to see you here this morning as we were all pretty worried about you going off with that Stu.“

Rae sighed, “I don’t think I’m going to have any no-strings fun while I still live at home. You never know what’s gonna happen. I mean he rocked my world and that but then his bloody wife walked in finding us starkers on the sofa.”

Ben sat up right, gasped and slapped his hand in front of his mouth in shock. "Babes! What did you do?“

Rae sat up to confess. "Well I stuck up for the poor girl. I mean it was humiliating for me but it must have been just as bad for her. She called us a fat bitch, which I expected; but she did apologise when I told her to get a divorce. Anyway she told us to get lost and I ran straight here. It was lucky it was just a few doors down, and just as fortunate that Finn was up and about to let me in.”

"Oh yeah, he said he let you in just before he went out this morning, but he said he’d let you tell me about your night.” He smiled and cuddled Rae again. "I’m glad you’re safe anyway.”

“What are your plans for today?”

“Well we’re writing aren’t we? I’ve had a great idea for the premise of our show. Come on let’s get cleaned and head back to yours. I told Archie we’re going to hang about with your family tonight and see them all again tomorrow, for your first shift at The Basement.”

Rae groaned that she wasn’t sure about working that shift. She didn’t think it was fair to poor serenading Mark. That made Ben chuckle; he couldn’t contain himself any longer he just had to blurt that Mark went home with Chloe and Chloe had promised teach him everything she knew. 

They both laughed and Rae insisted they go back to hers immediately so she could ring Chloe to see if she had a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rae and Ben locked the door to Archie and Finn’s flat and posted the spare key through the letter box before they got the bus back to Rae’s house. 

They formulated a plan on the journey. Ben was to rush to the kitchen and make them both tea and toast whilst Rae phoned Chloe. Then Rae would share all the details with Ben over breakfast. 

But it didn’t go exactly as planned because they forgot that Rae’s mum Linda worked unusual shifts and was hanging about when they got there. Linda was relieved when she finally saw the pair safe and sound. She made them breakfast to butter them up as she needed them to collect Jaz from school. Linda had been panicking. She’d been asked to change shifts and had already told the school that Rae would be picking Jaz up. Ben was chuffed to be asked and couldn’t wait to see the little girl. He even offered to cook everyone dinner to apologise for his absence.

When Linda finally hurried off to work mid-morning, Rae finally got round to calling Chloe, but she’d completely forgotten that she still attended college for another couple of weeks. Rae would just have to be patient and probe for details later.

After they both freshened up and grabbed a change of clothes, Ben and Rae settled in to work on their script. They weren’t sure whether it was going to be a one off story, or a whole series so they decided to write a plot outline and character relationship profiles first. They had decided it would be a comedy about three friends that lived together and ended up having a great deal of one-night stands for different reasons. One feared commitment so only sex without ties, another just wanted love but couldn’t find it and the other was a nympho who just wanted sex all the time. They were elated with the premise and decided to call it The One Nighters.

Between them they had quite a lot of material but most of their own personal experiences were frightful; they needed more information about successful one night stands so decided that Finn might be able to provide some interesting stories to add to their collection.

Ben and Rae were pretty pleased with what they had come up with and packed their writings away so they could fetch little Jasmine from school at 3:15 pm. She was delighted to see them waiting for her and ran straight to Rae. Rae lifted her into her arms and gave her a hug and kiss then passed her to Ben who spun her around asking about her day. She said it was all the better for seeing them, and Ben lifted her so she was sat on his shoulders with a leg dangling either side of his head.

Ben insisted on taking Jaz to the park on the way home and was awarded a big kiss of gratitude from the little girl. They watched her play for a good hour and had to coax her away by promising sweets when they visit the shop for the ingredients to make dinner. 

Ben started preparing the dinner when they arrived back at the Bouchtat residence while Rae helped Jasmine with her reading books. Ben was such a good cook and dished them up delicious shepherd’s pie, leaving a plate for both Karim and Linda to have when they returned. It wasn’t long before Karim was home and getting Jasmine ready for bed so Rae crept off to ring Chloe. 

She wasn’t on the phone long as Chloe was just about to go out on a date with Mark. She said Mark was insistent that Rae should still go for training the next morning and that she’d give her all of the juicy details on the next evening at Rae’s first evening shift. Her friend sounded really happy so she was pleased for her; even if Rae and Ben thought Mark was a bit on the soppy side. She would just have to wait one more day for all the gossip, but she would have to warn Ben it might be serious so he wouldn’t be allowed to take the mick. Ben had this habit when he found somebody ridiculous, he couldn’t stop giggling at them even when they knew he was doing it; he just couldn’t help it.

The friends slobbed out on the sofa and doubled up on reality tv watching both Survivor and Big Brother. They even had a minor disagreement when Ben said Brian Dowling was really annoying and Rae thought he was really sweet and funny.

Rae went up to bed while Ben stayed up to phone Archie and watch some late night live Big Brother.

The next morning Rae had to rise at 10:00 am and prepare for her training session at The Basement with the dreaded Mark. She needed to shower and find something decent to wear. She thought she heard Chloe say something about an eighties night at the club so decided to wear a black bat wing top and some bangles from when she was a kid with her usual jeans. She was due to learn the ropes during the lunch time shift from 11:00 am - 2:00 pm so she was prepared for the evening shift that would start at 6:30 pm. 

Ben dropped her off at the club in his bright green Citreon. Rae always loved going out in that car with him as they would open the top and blare their favourite tunes at top volume and sing their lungs out. They pulled up just at the end of ‘Sing’ by Travis. Ben said he was going to leave her out the front because he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t laugh at Mark if he went in with her. He kissed her cheek and goosed her bottom wishing her good luck as she clambered out of his car.

Rae felt nervous to see Mark again and her palms were sweating slightly just thinking about it. She loitered outside for a while but then tentatively pushed on the large door at the front of the club which opened with a creak. She poked her head round the frame and Mark rushed to greet her. "There you are. We’ve been waiting for yer.“ He pointed to another girl who looked a similar age as Rae with exactly the same glossy, dark hair as her. She was a big girl too but all of her curves where in different places. She had very small waist but large bum, hips and thighs. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Rae smiled at them both. "I’m really sorry, I’ve been stood outside like a lemon for ten minutes not realising the door weren’t locked.” She nervously chuckled.

Mark laughed. "Don’t worry Rae, everyone does that on their first shift. I always forget to say. Fiona here said the same.“

Fiona nodded and chuckled and told Rae she was happy to meet her. 

They were both fast learners and picked up what needed to be done quickly. They spent most of their first shift laughing and chatting. When the shift was over and Fiona had left, Mark apologised to Rae for being a soppy dick and thanked her for introducing him to Chloe. His eyes glazed over when he spoke of Chloe and Rae hoped that Chloe reciprocated his feelings or she would be lumbered with him.

Rae headed to the library so she could research stories for her script using the computer there between shifts. Time went so quickly that she had to head straight for her evening shift without having any dinner first. She hurried up the road and arrived at the same time as Fiona.

When they walked in Mark warned them that it might be busier than the usual Tuesday night as it was eighties boogie night. Fiona squealed with happiness and dragged Rae to the staff loo’s to apply bright coloured eye shadow, pink blusher and bright pink lip stick. The girls mucked about giggling and making pouting faces in the mirror before they went to check on their tills.

The first half an hour was slow and was spent with them busying themselves with cleaning jobs they’d already done earlier. So Rae breathed a sigh of relief when the first group of punters finally appeared and she could put away the broom.

The customers went straight up to Rae and ordered 6 pints of lager. She was pleased that it wasn’t a difficult order and Fiona helped her pull the pints, immediately going into flirt mode with the group of older lads. Rae really liked Fiona, She was really fun and could definitely teach her a thing or two about flirting.

There was a steady flow of customers to the bar keeping them busy. Some were dressed in amusing eighties garb. The girls mostly in luminous colours, ra ra skirts and flicked hair. The few blokes that took part looked looked like they’d stepped off the set of Miami Vice.

Rae was actually enjoyed herself and she was especially pleased when the gang arrived and went straight up to her with supportive hugs and kisses and placed their orders. She introduced them to Fiona and set about preparing the weird concoctions they’d clearly ordered to tax her. She handed out their cocktails saving Finn’s ‘sex on the beach’ until last. She waited through the expected answer that he didn’t want the drink, he just wanted to have sex on the beach with her. She told him it wasn’t going to happen but he could come round and help her with the One Nighters script. He agreed telling her he had so many stories to help out; like Sunday night with Lizzy for example. Boasted that he’d fucked her brains out and she cried out for more. Rae thought that was unusual. Lizzy told her he couldn’t get it up and had to drink from her furry cup to make up for it. Rae shrugged and accepted the lie and asked if he could come to her house one day and share some stories with her and Ben. He said he knocked off early on a Thursday and would be around just after 2:00 pm.

Chloe had been patiently waiting to speak to Rae and grabbed her arm when Finn moved to the side to chat to Archie and Ben and Chop. "Talking of good sex Rae, I’ve just two of the best nights of my life!” Chloe chuckled waggling her eyebrows. "Yer know Mark is the perfect partner for somebody who’s bossy in bed.“ She pointed as herself when she said somebody who’s bossy. "He does exactly what he’s told!” She laughed as she breathed on her nails and rubbed them on her bright pink ra ra dress. "I rode his face three times on Sunday night!“ She chuckled some more looking so pleased with herself that Rae, Izzy and Fiona all joined with her infectious laughter.

When the girls giggles subsided Chloe became reflective. "So you don’t think I’m a saddo for going with him then?” She questioned looking unsure.

"Of course not honey. He just weren’t right for me. If he makes you happy, ride his face until you can’t stand up straight!” She laughed reassuring her friend. “I think it’s just me! I don’t think I’m ever gonna cum with a man inside me!” Her mouth turned downwards accepting her defeat.

Everyone apart from Chloe and Ben gasped not fully realising she’d never been satisfied in that way. Finn looked a little upset and confused by the revelation but before he could vocalise, Archie mentioned a tutor at work that would be perfect for her. He’d just been divorced so wasn’t looking for anything serious. He liked to take girls out for meal and enjoy their company and then show them a good time, but that was it. Rae was really happy and asked him to set it up.

Finn looked tense; he was gnawing on the inside of his mouth and fists were slightly clenched. He looked like he wanted to punch Archie.

Fiona sympathised. "It’s so hard to just find a sexy man to give you what you need though isn’t it?“ She stared intently at Finn. "I just want a really hot bloke to disrespect me, use me and send me on my way!” She licked her bottom lip still eyeing up Finn.

Rae looked shocked at her new friend. "Is that really what you want?“

"Yeah, of course. I don’t want any namby pamby meal and drinks beforehand like you’ll be having with the teacher before he screws yer. Just animal lust and a good hard fuck.”

The corner of Finn’s mouth quirked into a cheeky smile and he gruffly agreed and loudly stated that he would quite happily disrespect her after her shift. She nodded and he then sauntered off to join a group of lads that were singing and moshing to The Jam in the corner leaving Rae slack jawed and perplexed.

“Looks like your wish has been granted me dear.” Chop smirked and winked at Fiona. "I hear Finny boy is the best.“

She laughed with anticipation and thanked Rae for having such a sexy friend. Rae said it was lucky she liked being disrespected because Finn was the perfect bloke for the job.

"I’ll let you know how it goes. But if yer ever want me to organise a hook up for yer, I know a couple of trust worthy lads great for one nighters. They failed terribly at the disrespecting stuff, but they’d definitely make you cum.” She smiled and went back to preparing cocktails.

Rae didn’t know why, but she spent the rest of her shift feeling slightly irked. She was annoyed that the arrogant nob head was going to 'disrespect’ her new friend and it would more than likely make things awkward. It didn’t help that she missed dinner and was ravenous. Her tummy was growling like an angry bear and the most annoying thing was every time she looked up from her work Finn was looking at her.

At 11:30pm Mark told them they’d done a great job and that he’d finish cleaning up if they wanted to go. Rae headed to the staff room to collect her stuff and was surprised to see Mark holding a small warm package wrapped in Newspaper. "Erm, Finn asked me to give you these chips for your journey home. Said he was concerned about you, thought you looked tired. Erm, then he slapped Fi on the arse and told her to get her big arse moving if she wanted some fun.“ He grimaced recalling what Finn said. Rae just giggled and took the chips from him and went to find the rest of her friends. 

They all walked her home sharing her chips on the way. They left her at her house with sloppy kisses saying they would see her the following evening on her next shift.

The very next day was a very relaxing one for Rae. She had stayed in bed all morning and then spent ages updating her dairy. She hadn’t even been home a week yet and it took her hours to recount everything that had happened so far.

After a relaxing meal with her family Rae dressed in a simple blue jersey cap sleeved tunic and leggings. The outfit she wore the previous day had been just too heavy and hot. She sweated buckets and didn’t feel in a particularly good mood feeling overheated and hungry. 

She had no plans for drinking during her shift, so borrowed her mums car for the night. Rae arrived at the bar and was welcomed by the owner of the club Scott. He introduced himself and looked directly down her top when he did. She looked him up and down in return; he must have been really tall because he towered over her which people didn’t often do. He was quite a plain looking chap with mousy coloured hair and a long face to match his physique but he had a charm and wit about him that Rae really liked. Scott explained that Mark didn’t work Wednesday nights so he always came in case he was needed. But he did say it was always quiet and he always ended up drunk with his fiancé Candace. He pointed over to the blonde girl that Finn was dancing with on Friday night.

"Oh yeah, I recognise her from the other night. She was dancing with one of me mates.”

He grinned wildly. "Are you friends with Finn?” He chuckled. "My gal’s got the hots for him so bad. He keeps refusing us a threesome so has a bit of a dance with her as a favour for me.“

"What and you don’t mind?” Rae’s eyebrows dipped in the middle trying to fathom it.

“Course not. She loves us, but sometimes a bit of flirting spices up your life.” He gave her a wink and patted her on the shoulder. "I better go and see what’s happened to the other new girl.“ He said as he walked off towards the front door.

Fiona came rushing in shouting her apologies. She introduced herself to Scott and went to dump her stuff in the staff room. She returned grinning saying she’d been in a sex coma all day recovering from her night with Finn. Rae forced out a giggle not understanding why it annoyed her. Rae was ashamed of herself for feeling irritated she’d never been territorial over her friends before and was always happy that her girlfriends were having good sex, even if she wasn’t. She reminded herself she was supposed to be meeting Archie’s friend Dave soon and that would sort her little problem.

"He were good then?” She questioned and smiled.

"Oh Rae it were ammaaaaazzzing! We walked back to his place at speed and in silence. I went to speak to him and he just placed his index finger over his lips and shushed me, told me to keep my eyes facing front; it were thrilling. So we entered his flat and he told us to strip naked in the lounge while he went into his bedroom. He said he had to fetch something and I better be naked by the time he returned. I’ve never dropped me clothes so quickly before in me life, the anticipation were delicious. He came back telling me I’d been a good girl and told me to put on this top. It was really pretty and lacey but it was sexy and all. I slipped it on giggling with excitement and he told us to shut up or I’d be going straight home. I were so aroused; there was no way I was going home without some action so I buttoned it shut. He looked me up down and then back down at me tits. He pulled on the v of the top and grabbed me baps rubbing his thumbs over me nips. I gasped in pleasure and he shushed us again. He said these would have to do as he squeezed me boobs harder and then he flipped us round telling me to put my enormous, beautiful arse in the air. He fucked us hard and it was unfucking believable. I came so hard my legs gave out and I landed in a heap on the floor. He asked if it were too disrespectful and I replied it were perfect. He said good, you can let yourself out then and zipped his flies up and walked towards his bedroom. He stopped when he reached the door and told us not to forget to take his top off and then he disappeared while I was still panting on the floor.” She was still smiling and laughing when she finished the story.

Rae held her hand over her mouth not knowing how to feel. She was surprised her friend enjoyed being treated that way and weirdly impressed with how Finn was able to satisfy her. But she was also annoyed at the way he used her top. She felt like he was trying to annoy her and it really pissed her off that it did. "So he didn’t make sure you got home alright?” She questioned still feeling weird.

“When I got out front, there were a taxi waiting for us. I think that were the best sex I ever had in me life. I went straight to me room and passed out when I got home. It’s such a shame he only does one night stands because I would line up in a queue to get some more of that.”

Rae still felt disconcerted by the whole thing. She told Fi she was happy for her, but she really wasn’t sure if she was. She was glad when Ben, Archie, Izzy and Chop arrived to take her mind off it.

They ordered normal pints off her instead of trying to make life difficult. Rae thought that Ben could detect she was feeling a little spaced out so was being kind for that reason. 

Archie said that his mate Dave was up for meeting and asked when she was free. She scanned her diary seeing that she was working both Friday and Saturday and opted for the Monday after. Archie said that Dave would book the restaurant and pass on the details. Rae was pleased to have something to look forward to as she was feeling a little deflated by all of the successful sex that was happening around her.

Izzy butted in. "Well not everyone’s sex is successful.“ She squeaked and Chop gave her a wounded look like she’d just stabbed him in the heart. "Not you, yer div! Finn! He said he didn’t fancy Fi at all! Said he had to fuck her from behind to get a boner.” Izzy blurted and Chop giggled.

"Yeah he said he had to imagine she were someone else. He felt so bad about it, he didn’t want to show his face tonight.” Chop continued to laugh and Izzy slapped him on the arm.

“Well, she thought it were great so I don’t think he should be worried.” Rae added feeling even more confused.

“He’ll be relieved when we let him know. Also he said to tell yer that he’ll be around an hour earlier than he said he would be tomorrow.”

Rae said that was cool and felt more relaxed than she had all day. The end of the shift came quickly as she gossiped with her friends all evening whilst serving the odd pint. 

The gang decided to head back to their respective homes and Ben confessed that he’d received an angry call from his family saying how cross they were that he hadn’t visited yet. He said he would have to head to Peterborough first thing to get back for their meeting with Finn in the afternoon. Rae kissed his cheek and wished him luck saying he could always tell them about Archie.

Ben’s parents didn’t have the slightest problem when Ben came out as gay, but his mum was always questioning about his love life and asking when he was going to settle down. So telling her he had met someone would resolve any bad feeling but he wasn’t sure if Archie was ready for that sort of commitment yet.

He replied that he would only drop Arch in it if he really had to and wished her good night.

Rae headed home eager for her bed, relieved that the day was over. She was more than ready for her day off even if she did have to spend it hearing about Finn’s shannigans.


	7. Chapter 7

After Rae woke she lounged in bed for a good hour just relaxing and writing down some ideas for the script. The rest of her family had already disappeared for the day so she decided to take advantage of the peace and have a long soak in the bath. Knowing she wouldn't have to worry about time constraints or somebody bursting in to use the toilet she decided today was the day for the pina colada bath bomb Chloe bought her months back as a Christmas present. She threw it in and watched the water fizz and change to an opalescent orange . She lay her head back enjoying the fizz, the warmth and the delicious tropical scent. All the tension that had been building in her shoulders and neck over the last few days dissipated and left her feeling renewed.

As she lay there fully relaxed she remembered what Finn said a few nights before. He said that his Nan told him he should always have something in for guests. She suddenly thought that she didn't have anything in; and he was doing them a favour. She jumped from the bath wanting to check if they had any biccies in the cupboard.

Rae pulled on her old faithful rainbow robe and dripped down to the kitchen. She looked through all the cupboards and couldn't find anything. She went to her mums naughty cupboard but remembered she'd been expressly forbidden the night before. When she returned home her from shift she felt inexplicably stressed and helped herself to a multipack of wagon wheels. But she made the mistake of camping out in the front room and scoffing them with a mug of tea. She was inevitably caught with almost half of one hanging out of her mouth and her mum went berserk, then gave her lecture about her state of mind and questioned whether she should really be working at the club if she felt anxious. Rae said it was a one off and promised not to go in the cupboard again as a result.

So that led to Rae on all fours on the kitchen floor with her head in a bottom cupboard reaching for raisins and flour. She quickly rubbed together the ingredients to make rock cakes and shoved them in the oven whilst she planned to get dressed.

She was just about to head up stairs to search for something to wear when the door bell rang. She adjusted her robe so it was wrapped around her as much as could be and pulled the belt tighter. She approached the door peering around the corner and jumped when Finn laughed at her. "What yer been doing?" He chuckled and lifted his hand towards her face and rubbed her nose. "You have flour on yer face.” He said still chuckling as he bopped her on the nose. He maintained eye contact with her longer than she found comfortable, then he averted his gaze to his watch. "Didn't Chop tell you I'd be here at 1:00pm?" He looked worried.

Rae opened the door wide to let him in; her insides squirming. It felt weird him touching her face like that. She pulled on the belt of robe again making sure it was securely in place. "Yeah he did, come in. I didn't realise the time. I would of thought Ben would be back by now." She rubbed her chin and lower lip with her index finger and thumb perplexed.

"Oh he rang us at the station and said he's been trying to get hold of you all morning. His folks insisted he spend the whole day with them and he couldn't refuse. He said he would make it up to us." He smiled that kind smile that Rae liked. The one that made her feel warm. 

She looked over to the phone and noticed the receiver not properly placed on its harness and tapped herself on the forehead with her palm to express her stupidity.

Finn pulled a bunch of tulips and a box of Ferrero Rocher from behind his back and presented the items to Rae. "I just wanted to apologise about that shit with Fi. I feel bad. I didn't mean to use your mate. I dunno what’s going on with us at the moment."

Rae smile accepting the items. "Oooh tulips are my favourite." She smiled burying her nose in the colourful bouquet. 

"I remember. You said the other day at the pub."

Rae thought it was really sweet he remembered that little detail and then lifted the chocolates in the air. "And with these Monsieur you are really spoiling us." She stated in a bad French accent like in the naff but brilliant advert. She placed them on the side and said she'd save them for the Ambassadors party and they both giggled.

"Look you don't need to apologise to me Finn. I just don't want things to get awkward between you guys. She loved every minute of it and she doesn't know you're ashamed of it. So I'm glad you're not gonna go there again as I still wanna see you at the club."

He sighed with relief and she ushered him to the front room and asked him to sit and wait while she got dressed. He offered to make them a cuppa in the meantime and she nodded and pointed through to the kitchen.

Rae placed the tulips on the side next to the chocolates then ran up the stairs two at time to go find something to wear. She looked into her wardrobe like she was staring into the abyss. She didn't have a clue what to wear. She didn't want to risk Finn ogling down her top but she didn't want to look like a scruff pot either. Finally she opted for the boot cut jeans Ben persuaded her to buy. She could never bring herself to wear them with a thong like Ben insisted; just couldn't understand why people wanted to display their knickers. After some more searching she found a velour v neck top with short sleeves that was the most gorgeous deep red. She tried it on and felt really stupid wearing something like that just around the house. She felt like she was trying too hard and she didn't even know what she was trying. She pulled it back over her head and chucked it on the floor and opted for a Kinks t-shirt that said Dedicated Follower Of Fashion on it. It was mostly white and had the band standing in front of a target board and she felt much more like herself wearing it.

She scurried back down the stairs really pleased with the aroma in the air. She realised the cakes must be ready and ran straight through the lounge and directly to the kitchen to save them from cinders. There was no need to worry though, just as she arrived Finn was stood with the steaming baking tray in his oven gloved hands which he had just retrieved from the oven.

"Oh thanks, I just came to rescue them."

“It was no bother, I could smell they were done. And honestly I were hoping I could have one; my tummy has been rumbling since I first caught a whiff of them." He placed the tray on top of the hobs not wanting to burn the light melamine work top.

"You like rock cakes then?" Rae smiled pleased that she made the effort.

"Yeah love em. Me and me Nan would make em on Sunday's. We'd do cucumber sandwiches, scones, rock cakes, oh and shortbread for me dad." Finn beamed at her clearly nostalgic for times past.

"I love cucumber sandwiches. Shall I makes us some while you pour the tea?"

Finn went to say no, not wanting to put her out, but his tummy rumbled. "Yeah that would be great." He replied tucking some of her behind her ear.

She chuckled at the weird intimacy and turned to gather the bread from the bread bin. She asked him to take the tea and cakes through to the front room and she would follow behind with the sarnie's. The truth was she needed a moment to consider what happened. She always found it so confusing when he was being normal, he seemed almost affectionate. This must be the way he is with his friends which was much more desirable to Rae than all of the ugly, suggestive comments.

Rae cut the sandwiches into little finger sizes pieces to make it look like a genuine high tea. She carried them to the coffee table and handed Finn a tea plate. "Dig in Nelson." She demanded as she grabbed a few sandwich fingers and a cake.

"Ta." He grabbed the same amount as Rae. "Erm so do yer still wanna ask us some questions? Or do yer wanna wait until we rearrange a date with Ben?"

"Well see'n as your here I might as well give you a grilling now!" She joked and he bit his lip obviously trying to stop himself from saying the usual sort of comment he would make. "But I guess you'd rather a spit roast or something?" She enquired rolling her eyes.

He held his hands up. "I weren't gonna say that!" He chuckled.

"Liar. You were thinking it. I know you were." She joshed.

He laughed in submission. "Old hard habits die hard I guess." He bit his lip. "But for the record I wouldn't want to share yer, if I got the opportunity."

Rae laughed. "Ha bloody ha. I know I'm already twice one normal sized girl.

"What? Why do you say stuff like that?" He placed his hand on his chest with a pained expression on his face. "It hurts me in here when you say it. 

"Sorry, it's just what most fit lads think. Yer know? I'm fat, I'm double if not triple the size most blokes want to go with." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He gave her a sad smile. "Just as long as you know I don't think that. Right?”

She agreed and grabbed her tea taking a big bite of her rock cake. She nodded appreciatively at her own cooking reminding Finn to tuck in as well. He took big bites, swigging his tea at the same time until he polished it off and grabbed another one. He bit into it still groaning at the yumminess. His little appreciative noises slowly turned into that cute humming that Rae liked. She angled her body so her ear was closer to him hoping to decipher the tune. He finished his cake and looked at her surprised by the disappointed look on her face.

"What's a matter? He questioned wiping his face.

"I were trying to work out the tune you were humming. But I didn't know it. I always know it!" She huffed.

"Oh, I never really know when I'm doing that, but I've got Jim Croce on me mind. Perhaps I were humming that?" He whistled "Time In a Bottle' too self conscious to knowingly hum it.

"Yes that's it, I don't know that. Can you sing it?" She asked.

His face changed to one of horror as he grimaced and went pale. "Erm no chance. I've got the worse singing voice ever.” He admitted. "But I can play the record for yer next time yer come round? It were me nan's favourite; so that's why I like it.” He smiled again clearly reflecting on some good memories.

Rae nodded and said she'd like that very much. She didn't want to break the spell and disturb the peaceful, pleasant vibe they had going by asking him questions about his sex life yet so asked what other the music his Nan liked. He mentioned the Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Small Faces, Bread and then The Kinks pointing at her t-shirt.

"She had awesome taste then? I definitely need to hear that song." She smiled and he beamed at her in response. “What was her least favourite song?” Rae questioned.

Finn laughed. "She hated all the acid house music that became fashionable in the late eighties/early nineties. I remember watching Top of the Pops and Black Box had been at number one for 4 weeks running. She piped up saying she wished someone would stuff some rolled up socks in her mouth and shut up her wailing. I guffawed and sprayed the soda stream jungle juice that were in me mouth all over her front room rug." He chuckled and his eyes were all creased with the happiness of that memory.

"What's your least favourite Rae?"

Her eyebrows knitted together while she considered it. "I dunno. I hate all boy band shite, Babylon Zoo. And I have to agree with your Nan about Black Box. But I s'pose the winner would be." She paused for a moment wondering whether she should share the information with somebody she was barely friends with. "So it's 'Everything I do (I do it for you)'. I fucking hated that song anyway but my ex used to always wanna play it when we had sex.” Rae bit her lip unsure she should have shared that information.

Rae could see Finn hands tense and ball into fists. "What? The creepy fucker! And did he know you hated the song?” 

Rae nodded and tried to distract Finn who had got to his feet and was pacing about. "So you need to tell us your least favourite song?" 

He stopped pacing and went back to the sofa detecting he was upsetting Rae. "Oh, that's easy. 'Lady In Red'. Cos shit stuff happens when that shit song is playing."

"Aren't you going to elaborate? Rae asked confused.

He smiled sadly again. “That's a story for another day.”

Rae reluctantly agreed but noticed it was nearly the end of school and her mum would soon return with Jaz. She suggested that they take the writing stuff up to her room so they wouldn't be disturbed. 

Finn entered Rae's room holding all the writing materials and Rae followed behind him and quickly straightened up her bed so he could put the stuff down. She busied around trying to make it look little tidier. He told her not to worry and helped her pick up some clothes from the floor. He passed her the velour top saying it was nice and she said she planned to wear for her next shift. 

He nodded appreciatively. "I think I better drop in tomorrow and see what it looks like then." He pursed his lips and waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Yer know, it would go really nice with the claret frilly bra you had under the lacy number the other night."

"Yeah, I know that was my fave, but I lost it at Stu's house in the rush to get outta there. It wouldn't be right to knock and ask for it would it?" She chuckled. "So you gonna drop in tomorrow then? They'll be lots of pretty girls out sharking, as it's Friday?"

He gave her a sideways smile and nodded. "Seeing you in this top is temptation enough me dear. So do yer wanna start grilling us now then or should I just drop me trousers." He held his hand to his flies and laughed at Rae's unimpressed face before he could finish his joke. "I'm sorry I just went into auto pilot being in a girls bedroom.” He laughed at his own teasing but Rae detected his nerves. She felt like he was apprehensive about sharing his stories and in all honesty she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear about his torrid sexual conquests.

Rae patted her bed for him to sit next to her and she explained that she needed some stories that he considered a success and some that were so awful they would be amusing. She sat through a number of stories that all involved him pulling girls just by calling them over. This made Rae feel annoyed that his life had become so revolved around one night stands that he had become so damn good at it, all he needed to do was point at a girl and gesture for them to approach by waggling his index finger towards himself. He said he also snogged a girl whilst burning a rollie and just breathed the smoke out in her face and she still went back to his she rode him reverse cowgirl style.

He said his most successful night was the night he pulled both members of the pop group Shampoo. One of the girls sucked his nads and fingered his arse while the other fucked him. He couldn't even remember their names but said it was perfect as they just got up and left while he was still recovering.

Rae was shocked and all she could say was "Uh-oh you were in trouble." But she didn't know that this sort of stuff happened. She was very naive and hearing Finn doing this stuff made him seem like he was from another planet.

All the other successful stories had a general theme. He seemed to like the girl to call his name out when she came. Rae wondered whether that was the part of the sex that Finn really needed. She could tell he enjoyed the sexual gratification but it did seem very important the recipient vocalise their need and pleasure for him.

Rae was about to suggest it when her mum tapped on her door. Rae said to come in and she introduced Finn to her mum and her little sister. Finn shook Jaz's hand and said "How do you do?" Which the little one thought was really funny but sent her all bashful. She squeaked she was ok and ran off shutting the door behind her.

Finn relayed a few more of his success stories and then Rae asked about any fails. He recounted a story where his bed broke when he was pounding this girl and they continued fucking amongst all the debris. 

He also had a story from his much younger days when he lived at home. He shagged this girl from college that had begged him to have sex with her so he took her back to his dad's house. She crept out quietly in the middle of night but then woke the whole household complaining his Jack Russell terrier had eaten her shoe. Both Rae and Finn fell about laughing at that one.

They had been talking for so long it was a shock when Linda knocked again to ask Finn if he wanted dinner he said he would have really like to but he already agreed to have dinner with his dad. 

Finn thanked Rae for a lovely afternoon and kissed her on the cheek. The feel of his warm breath on her neck sent a shiver right through her. She had to physically shake her head to rid herself of the thoughts that went through her head as she breathed in the mixture of CK One with his natural body odour. Fortunately he didn't see her acting like a weirdo and so she thanked him for all his help and waved him goodbye.

After dinner Rae sat up until the early hours writing dialogue for the pilot. She had written so much she felt sure they would be able to write a whole series rather than a one off.

+++++

The following evening Rae decided to have a few drinks during her shift see'n as it was a Friday night. Chloe and Mark offered to give her lift. They looked to have made the leap to being a couple and Rae was pleased to see another one of her friends so happy. Mark seemed perfect for Chloe as she really enjoyed how soppy he was; they liked the same crap music and she was overjoyed when he would serenade her. Although she was happy for them it was a relief to get out of the car and away from all the pet names and baby voices.

She rushed straight to the bar and poured herself a pint of Snakebite and had a large glug. She took over from Fiona who had worked the earlier shift so it was just her, Mark and lad called Matthew that she hadn't met before. They both checked each other out from head to toe and back up again when they shook hands. They giggled at one another as their eyes met a second time, but he quickly turned away to serve customers after he saw something over her shoulder. She turned to see Finn stood at the bar with Chloe and Izzy waiting for her to serve him.

He told her she looked knockout and she blushed as his eyes intently travelled her body.

"Why thank you sir, what can I get you?"

"We'll have what you're havin?" He pointed to her pint. "And get yourself another one." 

She noticed his hand when he pointed to the pint. It looked a little bruised and sore. "What's happened to your hand Finn?" She caressed the knuckles and he flinched sending her hand flying.

"Oh, that's nothing, I don't even know how I got that." He looked like he was lying but Rae just shrugged her shoulders. She exchanged a few words with Chloe and Izzy but it was too busy to socialise. The bar got busier and busier and there was barely room for the gang to prop up the bar. But they said it was their right to be there to support their friend.

A few hours in and Rae was told to have a twenty minute break. So she took her pint and persuaded their fiends to sit at a table away from the bar. Rae was just expressing her dismay that Ben and Archie hadn't arrived yet when she felt a pair of big nimble hands cover her eyes.

"Oi, if you carry on moaning about me, you can't have your present!" Ben laughed and landed a big sloppy kiss of her cheek. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, my folks were so pissed off I had to pull out the Archie card.” He grimaced looking sympathetically at Archie. "And they're coming during the week to introduce themselves." He looked up at Archie again trying not to giggle.

Archie didn't look bothered at all and just said he was happy to meet them.

Izzy looked annoyed at the boys and asked what they'd done with Chop. They laughed and pointed at him waiting at the bar.

"Oh, he could of said hello first. Typical boy."

Rae placed her arms around her new friend. "Do you want me to sort him out for yer Iz? I could tell him what's what."

Chloe giggled that they could refuse to serve him the rest of the night but Izzy thought that was just too cruel. She decided he would just have to buy her drinks all night instead.

Rae's break went too quickly she had to go back and cover so Mark could have a break. But Ben wanted her to see her present first. She pulled out a black t-shirt with the words 'It Wasn't Me’ emblazoned across the chest.

"Ha bloody ha!" She rapped him slightly across the head as he fell about laughing. But she forgave him when she what else was in the HMV bag; it was the brand new Travis album 'The Invisible Band'. She threw her arms around him and slobbered on his cheek with thanks.

She ran back to the bar feeling elated that she had such good friends. She spent the rest of the night in a happy, flirty mood. A few of the customers asked her to dance but she refused as she had her eye on her colleague Matthew that had been flirting and complimenting her. 

Just at last orders time Stu appeared at the bar asking to talk to Rae. She noticed quite an angry bruise on his face and she looked to where Finn was sat, but he had suddenly disappeared.

"What's up?" She asked looking behind in hope that his wife wasn't nearby.

"Erm, I'm just returning something you left at mine the other night. I've had it washed and that. And I'm really sorry for what happened."

Rae didn't want to have a domestic at her place of works so loudly whispered. "You what? Did Finn have anything to do with that?" She pointed to the bruise.

"Course not. I bumped into something. I just thought you might want that back." He pointed to the bag then turned and pegged it from the club.

Rae wasn't convinced that Finn didn't have anything to do with it, especially with the matching bruises. But what did it matter? She had her pulling undies back and she could wear them on the next shift with the delectable Matthew. She was always a sucker for scruffy, long haired blokes that looked they were in a band. He looked gorgeous with his long scruffy blonde hair, ripped jeans and Led Zeppelin tee.

Rae dumped the returned bra into the bag Ben had given her and went back to serve Finn and Chop their last pints of the night. She didn't say anything to Finn about Stu because she knew he would just lie about his involvement. She handed them their drinks giving them a shot each of Sambuca as a little gift from her and set about cleaning up the bar.

Matthew asked Rae if she wanted a lift home on his motorbike and she agreed enthusiastically. She heard a loud scrape of a stool and noticed Finn walking towards the table their friends were sat with his fist balled. She looked at Chop and he just shrugged; just as perplexed as her.

Rae and Matthew totalled up their tills and delivered the monies to the office for Mark to deal with. As they came out of the office Matthew ran his hand down the side of Rae's face telling her how beautiful he thought she was. She giggled happy with the attention. She was about to return the compliment but she could see Finn just to the side of them and she could feel his glare boring into her. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him in the direction of the staff room. 

Before they made it there Matthew stopped her in her tracks and spun her round and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She could hear whoops coming from her friends but then she heard the stomp of boots and the slam of the door. Rae and Matt looked up to see the gang gathering their stuff. Archie apologised saying they should go and catch up with Finn and left wishing the couple a very good night.

.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some unwanted attention/touching in this part.

Part 8

Why did Rae always feel guilty about something? She'd obviously pissed her new friend off but she didn't know why. Finn was so hard to be friends with. If he wasn't leering down her top and staring at her tits he was being all sweet and attentive. Maybe he stormed off because he was worried about her? He did say he was concerned when she went off with Stu. But he knows Matt. He should know she'll be safe with him.

Rae unclasped her hands from around Matt's waist and dismounted his bike. She'd was so busy worrying about Finn she hadn't paid attention to the drive. He propped his bike and removed her helmet dropping a kiss on her lips. She thanked him for the lift and he lunged towards her lips. At first she found his enthusiasm quite thrilling, but she just wasn't excited by his drooling tongue poking into her mouth. He tasted funny and worst of all he smelt really bad; like he hadn't washed in weeks. Rae pushed him off saying she was tired. He gave her a disappointed smile and asked if she wanted to go out sometime but Rae declined saying she wasn't dating at the moment. He didn't pursue it any further as he could tell she wasn't into him, so he just kissed her cheek and said he'd see her the very next night for their Saturday shift.

Rae's feet were sore and her brain was still whirring so she headed to her room to snuggle in bed and listen to her new album.

In the morning Rae was awoken by Jasmine’s cold little feet on her legs. Rae screamed and Jaz giggled, pleased that her plan to wake her elder sister had worked. When Rae noticed it was her she mounted a tickle attack on the little one as penance and chased her downstairs, them both giggling.

“Come back here you little rotter!” Rae shouted in a loud growling voice as though pretending to be an ogre.

Jaz screamed, laughing some more and ran to her dad who was sitting on the sofa, but Karim joined in the tickling until the little girl couldn’t take anymore. Karim insisted his daughters play while he made them boiled eggs and soldiers for brekkie.

Rae continued to play with her sister for another hour until the phone rang and Ben demanded she go round to the Archie’s place for lunch.

Rae thought she better dress ready for work so she could go straight there so decided to make an effort as it was Saturday. She donned the usual black leggings and denim skirt but opted for quite a revealing sheer black top adorned with sequins. After trying the outfit on all she could see was boobs and decided the top would be best placed over her purple vest. There was still ample cleavage, but she was no longer x rated. She placed her hair up in a messy bun and wore some mascara and glossy purple lippy.

Chop answered the door at Archie’s and Finn's flat exclaiming she looked very snazzed up for sarnie’s and Rae laughed reminding him she had to work after.

They walked into the lounge. "Call off the search party everyone, she's here!" Chop announced to the group.

Rae waved as she entered and Ben and Archie got up from the sofa to kiss her cheek. Even though he was glaring at her, Finn still managed to check out her tits as he looked her up and down. 

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." He huffed leaning again their 1960's sideboard.

"What? Why wouldn't I be in one piece?" Rae answered totally bewildered.

Finn was gnawing the inside of his mouth. "Well you got on a motorbike with that dick-head, druggie Matt, who knew what could happen to you?" His voice went from huffy to pained.

"Well, I don't know anything about him being a druggie. But my colleague offered me a lift home, which he did safely. If you thought that he was dangerous why didn't you warn us?" Rae raised her voice in response to Finn's attitude.

Finn just huffed, "Well you're a big girl. You should be thoughtful enough to let your friends know you're okay."

"Yes you’re right I am a big girl." Rae snapped pinching a handful of the flesh on her stomach with each and hand. "Thanks for reminding me! So I assume Chop rang you when he got home safely did he?” Rae glared at Finn while he remained silent biting his bottom lip. She waited for a response then eventually muttered under her breath, "thought not, sexist prick." as she walked towards the 2 seater sofa where Izzy was sitting.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence around the room as Ben gave Finn a ‘back off my friend' look and Finn stuttered a little saying they had all been worried.

Rae just rolled her eyes and turned to face Izzy, hoping for some moral support. 

Izzy complied by complimenting her outfit. "Look at you Miss Hottypants!" She giggled pointing at Rae's boobs. "Those are quite some assets.” 

"That for Matt's benefit?" Finn grumped.

Rae had enough. "What's a matter with you grumpy bollocks? I've got work later and it's Saturday night. I thought I was supposed to dress nice." Rae voice sounded strangled in her attempt to disguise that his attitude upset her. She remembered why she didn't yet consider him a proper friend. He was too arrogant and changeable. Yes, he had a pretty face and the nicest bottom she'd ever seen, but that wasn't enough for a meaningful friendship.

He got up from half leaning on the side board. "Nothing’s wrong. I'm just tired. We were worried about you last night. I just didn't sleep much.” He stood fidgeting in the doorway rubbing the palm of his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna take me sarnie and listen to some tunes.” He grabbed a filled baguette from the coffee table and went into his room at speed. Within minutes they could hear ‘Helter Skelter’ by the Beatles blaring from his room.

Rae just shrugged at his outburst and asked Izzy where Chloe was.

"Oh she's on another date with Mark. They're gonna have a picnic." Izzy smiled. "We should do romantic stuff like that Chop."

"We have picnics all the time!" He held his palms in the air.

"I don't think you can classify having a pork pie on a bench with us lot as a romantic picnic!” Archie joked and they all giggled.

"Howabout I take you to that new Italian place tonight." He smiled and winked and she clapped her hands happily agreeing.

"Anyway Rae, Rae!" Ben chipped in. “What happened with Matt last night? Come and tell Uncle Ben all about it." He chuckled tapping the spot next to him on the three seater.

Rae grimaced and stayed sat with Izzy. "He gave us a lift home on his bike and then he tried to kiss us. But it weren't my cup of tea and he smelt bad and it were all a bit wet. So I told him I just weren't feeling it." Rae shrugged, disappointed that another bloke just wasn't up to the job.

The others cooed their apologies and Archie told everyone to grab a plate and get stuck into the food. 

Rae picked up her plate and she could hear ‘Nowhere Man’ also by the Beatles even louder than the last track.

Rae crinkled her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. "That's funny. That song's on an entirely different album." She pointed to Finn's room.

"He’s probably making a mix." Archie explained that Finn always made his own mixes, even when they were friends as children Finn would record songs off the radio and make his own mix tapes.

Rae smiled saying she liked to do that too. She had just taken a bite of her chicken caesar wrap when Finn started to play Gary Jules version of Mad World. "Is he listening to a fucking cover?” Rae pointed her head towards Finn's door again, put down her plate and held her hands out in front of her make a punching motion in the air with both of them to express her dismay. "Who includes cover versions in an ultimate play list?" She just wanted to go in his room and take over the mix he was making.

"I prefer Gary Jules version to the original." Archie admitted and Chop and Ben both agreed. "It sounds sadder than the original, doesn't it?" Archie quietly suggested.

Everybody nodded in silence, probably wondering what had caused Finn's bad mood.

"It's a shame he's in a huff." Rae smile sadly. "He promised to play this song for us. One that his Nan really liked, but I guess I better save it until he's in a better mood."

Archie explained that Finn had been like that before and usually cheered up after some great sex with some pretty girl or other.

"Or a pop duo? Rae quipped trying to lighten the mood. "I'll have to keep my eye out for him tonight."

"Good idea." Archie agreed and got up to shut the front room door to muffle the angsty sounds coming from Finn's room. "By the way Rae, Dave is looking forward to Monday he said to meet at The Mad Turk on St Paul’s street at 8:00 pm."

"Oooh, I like it there. How will I know who he is?"

"Well he already knows what you look like as I showed him a snap and he said he'd be carrying a copy of The Life of Pi."

"Yer what? You showed him a picture? Well what does he look like?”

"He's handsome, in that rugged, scruffy way you seem to like." Archie smiled clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh good. I look forward to him showing me what he can do." She pursed her lips and waggled her eyebrows at Izzy making her chuckle.

Izzy offered to help Rae get ready for her date on Monday. She accepted saying she needed all the help she could get and if Chloe came too it would be a great opportunity to gossip.

And after an afternoon of chatting and eating the time soon sped by. Chop and Izzy left for their date and dropped Rae off to work on the way. The other lads said that they would be at the club for a boogie later in the evening.

Rae was pleased to see that Fiona was working the same shift. She needed someone to have laugh with, especially as Matt was there and looking a little hurt by Rae's rejection. Fiona noticed the atmosphere and Rae had to update her in a whispered conversation in the ladies loos.

The evening shift was so busy it went so fast in a blur of serving pints, wiping down the bar and flirting. It was almost 10:00 when the lad's appeared. They must have been to the pub beforehand as they were all jolly and Finn looked bordering on happy.

They waited for Rae to serve them. "So what can I get for yer Mr Grumpy-pants?" Rae said to Finn as he was the one with money in his hand.

Finn dropped his head remorsefully with cheeks slightly pink. "Erm, yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I were being a dick."

"Don't worry about it, we all get down occasionally. We'll hafta scope out someone to cheer you up." She smiled and held her hand over her eyes and looked into the crowd of customers like she was looking out to see.

He gave a defeated smile said thanks and asked for three pints.

Ben leant in close as whispered. "Has it been awkward working with Mr Stink?” He pointed over to Matt and giggled.

Rae leaned forward to reply giving Finn front row view to her full cleavage. "He's been alright. But he's been flirting with this one here." She motioned to Fiona.

Fiona joined in whispering. "So what was so bad? She enquired.

"I can't put my finger on it. He had a pungent body odour. And not that nice manly scent that some blokes have." She accidentally looked at Finn when she said that. Fortunately he was too busy drooling at her cleavage to notice the gesture. "Yeah, so he smelt like somebody might have left a bag of old gym kit in a locker for a week after they'd dropped it in a pile of shite first." She turned her nose up while the lads and Fi burst out laughing.

Rae noticed that this man had been waiting for her to serve him all evening. He arrived when the bar opened and every time another member of staff tried to serve him he pointed to Rae and saying he was waiting for the stunner to serve him. Rae found it a bit disconcerting and it wasn't because she found him unattractive. She just didn't like the way he looked at her. It made her feel dirty.

Finn overheard the man asking Rae if she wanted to go out sometime and he appeared next to the man with hand scrunched into fists. She witnessed the easy going smile that had been on his face all night disappear.

Rae politely declined saying she had been in a long relationship and was happy being single.

The man who was intimidating just by his sheer size looked her up and down, leering. "Well we don't have to date. It such a waste of a sexy girl like you!"

"Excuse me?" Rae wasn't sure what he meant. She looked to Ben who nodded and headed around the bar to fetch Mark.

He smirked creepily in a way that showed of his yellow teeth that were as tobacco stained as his hair. "I'd be willing to pay to see those jugs." He sneered leaning forward.

"Erm, I don't - " Rae was just about to refuse when the burly bloke reached towards her and yanked down the front of her top letting her cleavage spill out the front.

Rae screamed and he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her closer to him. Before anybody else could react Finn punched him in the side face, contacting with his nose.

Rae whipped her hand away and gasped, panting for breath. Blood poured from the bloke’s nose but Finn didn't stop there. He punched him in the face again two more times, until Mark and Ben managed to grab him and headed towards the staff room. Fi embraced Rae into hug asking her to follow them but they faintly overheard Matt say to a customer that Rae was a flirt and a tease. Finn shrugged off his captors and hurtled towards him to land a fist in his face too. Everybody heard the sound of his nose breaking  
as Finn's fist connected, and everyone cheered when he fell to the floor bleeding.

Rae was so traumatised she was sobbing and shaking by that point. Finn went straight to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Ben arrived next encasing them both in a hug. They managed to move her towards the staff room while Mark and Fiona closed the club.

Once in the the staff room Rae crumbled into a heap on the sofa with her face nestled into Finn's neck. He held onto her in a tight embrace with his face buried into her hair. Ben and Archie made everyone a brew while Finn rocked Rae back and forth whispering she was safe. 

After a while her breathing started to even and her body stopped shaking. It felt calm and peaceful in Finn's arms. She wanted to stay there forever breathing in his spicy warmth. But everybody had been waiting to see if she was alright. Archie and Ben sat on chairs either side of the sofa where Rae and Finn were, and Fi and Mark were loitered, tea in hand near the door.

She lifted her head to see Finn's big brown affectionate eyes gazing upon her. His eyebrows raised in question and she nodded knowing he was checking if she was ok. She pulled at her top making sure her boobs were still in her bra and Fi grabbed her jacket to wrap around her. 

Ben squeezed onto the sofa next to her, taking her in his arms. He wanted to know if she wanted to call the police. Rae refused saying the only result of that would be that Finn could be arrested; and that would be the last thing she wanted. He attempted to argue but she told him to shush.

Finn reluctantly consented after they all agreed that the police wouldn't be able to do anything about the creepy bastard. 

Mark said Matt had been sacked so she wouldn't have to worry about working with him again. It was at that point that Finn said he didn't think Rae should work there anymore and Ben agreed. Finn said there was still a position at the radio station if she was interested. Rae's usual response would be to try and persevere, but the truth was that she was knocked by the incident. Plus she wanted the job at the station all along, but thought Finn didn't want her there. She was happy at the idea of being there with Finn even if she was only going to be fetching tea.

They talked for a while cheering Rae up until she felt confident enough to leave. Everyone volunteered to take her home but she just wanted some time on her own. She allowed Ben to accompany her in Fi's car on the way home, but insisted he go back and be with his man. 

She needed to shower and wash the day away in private. Ben agreed sadly, squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek saying he loved her and to call him in the morning.

.....


	9. Chapter 9

Rae stepped into her home and headed straight to her mums cupboard, the need to settle her emotions in some way was just too much to bare. On this occasion if she hadn’t turned to food, it would have resulted in something that she had managed to control for a good four or five years. That was a path she didn’t want to go down again. Her scars had healed so well that people very rarely noticed them anymore. 

She grabbed an armful of confectionary from the contraband cupboard and headed straight for her bed. She didn’t attempt to shower knowing the water would end up too hot. So she changed into the t-shirt that Finn gave her and got into her bed to eat her swag in the sanctuary of her room.

She opened wrapper after wrapper, the food disappearing into her mouth. It didn’t touch the side and didn’t make her feel any better. She felt so dumb and worthless. Matt was right. She flirted with everyone, so she probably deserved it. They probably thought she should take what was on offer while she could, see'n as she was so fat and ugly. She should be lucky that anybody wanted her. In the end she became too sick to eat any more and her heart still hurt. 

She dragged herself over to the stereo and played her new album again and tried to relax in bed thinking about the good things in life; she had a degree, a loving family and friends that cared for her. She lay awake all night but she must have fallen asleep at some point because her mum walked into her room much earlier than she would have liked.

“Rachel Earl!” She shouted gathering the Cream Egg wrappers from the floor. She went to continue her tirade as she threw the rubbish in the bin but noticed how dark Rae’s eyes were and stopped ranting. She could tell that something was wrong, the darkness of her daughter’s eyes matched her mood, a mood which she had seen before. "What’s happened?“ Her mum’s voice quivered as she sat on the side of her bed and gave her an awkward pat on the leg.

"I had a bad shift that’s all. Punter got a bit handsy.” She tried to make it sound more light hearted than it was, because she didn’t want her mum to go marching down there and start shouting. Or even worse call the police. "And before you suggest I quit, I already have. But don’t worry. Finn’s gonna help me get a job at Rutland Radio.“ 

"Oh, well as long as you’re ok love, take as long as you need.” Her mum patted her again. "If you want some fresh air, we always head to Peterborough for shopping and lunch on Sunday’s if you wanna join us?“

Rae shook her head saying she didn’t manage much sleep and just wanted to rest. Her mum said they’d be leaving in half hour if she wanted anything but she just smiled in response and buried her head back down into her soft pillow. 

Rae lay in bed and fretted, deep in thought; not just about the experience the night before but the way she dealt with it. She felt sick from all of the chocolate but also from the guilt that she ate it all in the first place.

She closed her eyes and attempted to forget about it but there was a knock on her bedroom door followed by her mum announcing that her young man was there to see her. Linda left the room leaving Finn stood there with another bunch of tulips and a cd in his hand.

Rae sat up in her bed and pulled the duvet up and he approached her wielding the flowers. "Are you ok, May?” He asked as he attempted to hand them to her.

She didn’t know why, but his kindness affected her. Her face fell and tears flowed again. He dropped the items on her bedside table and scooped her into a tight, warm hug. She bathed in the comfort of his warm, firm body until she was almost high on the extreme amount of CK one that was on his neck.

She pulled away from him when she realised that she started to enjoy the feel of his breath on her neck more than just somebody receiving comfort from their friend. She felt a flutter in her stomach and glanced up to look in his eyes. She initially believed they were as dark and yearning as hers so she leant toward him still looking intently into his eyes. But she was mistaken, she was an idiot; he shifted away from her at speed and asked if she felt better. She nodded a yes but felt stupid for misreading her friend. He knew she wanted him to kiss her and it was clearly the last thing he wanted to do. Yes he liked to flirt with her, but that was obviously a laugh. It was safe flirting with his fat friend. And what was she doing? She was projecting her grief onto her pal, a friend that had been nice enough to check on her well being. She felt so embarrassed she could cry. He had to go before more tears started to fall.

Rae coughed to disguise the wobble in her voice. “Yeah, so thanks for checking on us and that, but I didn’t get a wink last night, so I just need to collapse in my bed. If you can tell Ben I’m fine, I’ll give him a call later?”

Finn grabbed her hand and made her jump. "Please don’t chuck us out Rae. I’ve been so worried”. He let her hand go again so he could bite on the skin around his thumb nail.

“Well you can see I’m fine, I just need to rest.” She feigned a chirpier attitude than she felt and hoped he would believe her and leave.

“You don’t seem fine. You look upset.” He placed his hand on the side of his face and removed a single tear drop from her cheek with his thumb. She wanted to nuzzle her head into his hand but she knew that wasn’t appropriate.

She felt too sad and exhausted to argue with him so she lay back in her bed and rolled onto her side facing away from Finn. She pulled the duvet up over her shoulder and tucked it under her chin and croaked. "I just want to sleep.“

She heard his footsteps thud the floor and her bedroom door shut and was relieved he left. His rejection just added to turmoil she felt. She wiped a few tears from her cheeks and then the exhaustion took hold as she fell asleep within minutes.

She woke again around lunch time and felt better than before. She managed to put some stuff into perspective. She remembered the advice she had been given when she was a teen; people could accept her for who she was or they could fuck off. And that was pretty spot on. Who cares that Finn was disgusted by her stupid advances? He was so gorgeous it probably happened to him all the time; especially as he was always so suggestive. At least he still wanted to be her friend.

It was stupid of her to misinterpret her own emotions and risk a friendship. She needed some real human contact and she would be having some with the smart and handsome Dave the very next night and she was looking forward to it. He sounded like he wanted the same thing as her; a bit of flirting, some good company and some satisfying rumpy pumpy.

Rae finally staggered out of her bed and into the bathroom. She always avoided mirrors but was so lost in thought she forgot and accidentally glanced into the one above the sink. She couldn’t believe what she saw staring back at her. Her face was red and puffy. There was mascara smudged around her eyes and down her cheeks and she even appeared to have chocolate on her chin. She was a state and an embarrassment. What must Finn have thought as she loomed towards him? 

She waited for the water to warm and rehearsed in her mind how she was going to apologise to Finn. She climbed into the tub and stood just letting that hot water fall over her body and the steam clear her head. After a little while the water seemed to sooth her and it didn’t seem so bad. She decided that she would just pretend it didn’t happen and if he mentioned it she would just say sorry and that she misread his flirty joking.

She went back to her room and put on some jeans that she found on the floor and matched them with a Park Life t-shirt layered over a long sleeve t-shirt. She tidied round her room and came across the tulips Finn brought for her, they were a deep red and so pretty. She added them to the other bouquet that was in a vase on her window sill and smiled as she breathed in their sent. Then she picked up the cd. It had a dated picture of a man with a big, thick moustache on the front and it read ‘The Very Best of Jim Croce’. She turned it over to read the contents and noticed the first song was 'Time in a Bottle’, which was the song that Finn’s Nan liked. She removed Travis from her stereo and placed the disk in its place. She lay out on her bed listening to the song. It was beautiful and melancholy and Rae understood why Finn would like it. She wished she had a bond with somebody like that; a special person to share music and memories with. She noticed that there was a track on the album called ‘Photographs and Memories’ so got up to skip to that song. She sat back on her bed but heard a tap on her door and looked up see Finn’s handsome face poked round the corner.

"You look much better.” He smiled warmly at her. "Did you like the song?” He pointed to the case on her lap.

She jumped out of her skin, seeing him gave her such a fright that she almost dropped the cd case on the floor. "I thought you left!“ She panted as she tried to gather herself.

He laughed that he startled her and apologised. "I just couldn’t leave yer May. Your mum said I could wait so I nipped to the bakery to get us some lunch and watched some delightful Sunday morning telly.”

He approached her and sat down next to her on the bed and pointed to the cd case. "So did you like it?” He looked nervous.

Rae nodded. "Yeah, it were beautiful. I’m gonna listen to it again after this one.“

The track ended and Finn jumped up to re-play the first song again. They both leaned back against the wall with their hands by their sides; almost touching and shut their eyes and Finn’s nan’s favourite song washed over them. When it finished Rae opened her eyes and Finn was looking at her the same as earlier. She didn’t mis-read the situation again she smiled and thanked him for sharing it with her.

He didn’t look away when she spoke, he continued to look deeply into her eyes, which made her feel strange. "Rae?” He whispered “About earlier. I….”

"It’s alright Finn. The last thing you need is your dopey friend misunderstanding your kindness. We’re good.” She tapped his leg awkwardly the same way her mum had done to her a few hours before. She had to change the subject before she made even more of a fool out of herself. "So do you think I’d get the job at the station?“

"Oh, erm. Yeah. I had a word with me boss last night and he said for you to come in one day so, I said maybe Tuesday, cos you’re hanging out with the girls to get ready for your date tomorrow.” He smiled, but he didn’t look happy. “I can give you a lift on Tuesday, if that’s ok for you?” He smiled again but that time more genuine.

"Yeah, I’d like that.” She was grateful that he helped her out. Even if it was the lowest position there, she would be surrounded by music and she would see Finn sometimes.

“Right. So do you want some lunch? I bought some nice crusty bread and some good old faithful Heinz Cream of Tomato.” 

Rae still felt full from her late night shenanigans. She knew he’d be worried if she refused and agreed for a quiet life. "Ok I’ll make a brew than shall I?” She enquired and he nodded and grabbed her hand to escort her down the stairs.

She liked just hanging about with Finn; he was always so relaxed and he enjoyed music as much as she did. She made the tea and listened happily to Finn whistling 'Once in a Lifetime’ as he pottered about next to her in the kitchen. They finished at the same time and ferried the meal to the dining table.

They chatted and enjoyed the comforting soup. "I love tomato soup. It reminds me of when I were kid and my dad were always chuffed to dish up a lunch that I enjoyed. It spurred him on to learn how to cook properly; all for my approval.“ He smiled that reflective smile that Rae loved.

That smile made her want to crawl onto his lap and snuggle into him. She day dreamed what it would feel like to kiss him, to feel his big soft lips on her own. Fortunately Finn started his adorable humming and snapped her out of her inappropriate musings. She very easily made out he was whistling 'Love Cats’ by the Cure and just sat and enjoyed watching him hum away as he munched on his bread.

He stopped his tune and went to slurp some more of his soup when he spotted her watching him. "You not eating?” He motioned to her bowl.

“Oh yeah, I were just enjoying the show. Is ‘Love Cats’ your favourite Cure song?”

“What? Oh, was I at it again. Erm no. I do like it but it’s not my favourite. It always changes, but at the moment I reckon it’s 'Let’s go to bed’.”

Rae snorted in response and accidentally blew some soup off her spoon and onto the table cloth. "I might have known that would be your favourite!” She smirked and he laughed.

“Ha ha. I just like the lyrics, but now you suggest it, perhaps it’s a subconscious thing.” He smiled humouring her. "So what yours?

“Like you, it changes all the time, but I do love 'The Caterpillar’. Perhaps I hope to transform into a butterfly one day.”

“You already are my dear.” He insisted as he held her gaze.

“Ooooooohkay!” She replied sarcastically and looked down at her soup.

Finn spent almost all day with Rae, even once her family returned home. He stayed and played with Jaz’s new Lego set with her while he had a cuppa but then he had to go. He promised one of his footie mates that he would check out The Vaults with them.

Rae showed him to the door. "I’ve never been to The Vaults, is it any good?“

'I dunno. I haven’t been there in yonks, but he reckons the hottest chicks in Lincolnshire hang out there. So I thought why not.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh.” Rae felt a pain in her chest. It came from deep inside her and sent pins and needles throughout her body. "Well I hope you have a great time". She waved and tried to smile.

He did the same and thanked her before he turned and walked towards his scooter.

Rae slammed the door harder than she meant to and stomped up the stairs to her bed for an early night. She woke the next morning in a much better mood. Ben had arranged to write with her all morning and the the girls were going to make her look respectable later on.

Ben turned up at 9:30 am on the dot as arranged. She loved that about Ben, he always did what he said he was going to do and would be guilt ridden if he let anybody down. The first thing he did when he arrived was to squeeze her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe. He said he’d been worried sick and was so relieved to see her look so well. She admitted that she turned to food for comfort and ended up binging until she almost puked. He made her promise to tell him when she felt like that again and she agreed and apologised.

They wrote so much that morning that they had an eight part comedy drama on their hands. Rae was set the task of fine tuning the script and Ben to write the summary and pitch. They were confident they had produced a fine piece or work.

As soon as Ben headed out the door Chloe And Izzy arrived with equipment in their hands. Izzy held bag full of makeup and Chloe had curling tongs and a carrier bag.

Chloe announced that she and Mark brought her a present. She opened the Evans bag and pulled out an olive green, chiffon wrap dress. It wasn’t her usual sort of thing at all, but it was gorgeous and perfect for her date. The girls wouldn’t let her wear leggings and Converse with it though as it was too stylish. She had to opt for thick black tights and a pair of Chloe’s wedge healed ankle boots. She looked in the mirror and wasn’t horrified by her appearance; the girls did a great job of her hair with a slight curl and her 'natural look’ makeup. She was slightly worried by the amount of cleavage the wrap dress showed off but then Chloe reminded her what the whole purpose of the evening was and that the gent in question would need easy access. They all giggled but then Izzy confessed why she had been even more giddy than usual. 

She pulled out a gorgeous ring that was hung on a necklace under her floral t shirt. “Chop asked me to marry him on Saturday night!” She blurted, her smile beaming from ear to ear.

Her excitement was infectious and they both squealed and pulled her close for a joint hug. 

“Put it on the you daft sod. What you been hiding it for?” Rae grinned and nudged her. "Please don’t think you have to hide your good news for me? I will always be happy when good stuff happens to a friend.

Izzy apologised and admitted it had been difficult keep her excitement levels down. That made them all joyously.

Rae was so happy for her friend, and the engagement part on Friday was something to look forward to. It would be a double celebration too as that would also be Chloe and Izzy’s last day at business school.

The girls dropped her on St Pauls Street just before 8:00pm. She had such a wonderful day and had a great feeling about the night ahead. She arrived at the restaurant and it was almost empty. She told the waiter that a table was booked in the name of David Lennie and was shown to a lovely table next to a window. She ordered a Coke and read the menu as she waited. She waited and she waited until half past and then she started to feel the burn of embarrassment on her cheeks. She downed the rest of her drink and went to the bar to pay. The staff were so kind, they offered excuses of where her date might be. But she knew where her date was. The bastard must have shown up and taken one look at her in the window and fucked straight off home again. She knew it was true and she knew what the rejection could do her. She promised Ben that she would go straight to him the next time she felt so bad she might do something stupid and that was how she felt. She stepped onto the street and tears started to fall. Archie’s flat wasn’t far away so she decided to walk. She stomped at pace as the tears flowed and she dug her own nails onto the palm of her hands. She ran up the stairs to the front door and rang the bell and knocked the knocker at the same time. She waited a moment and went to ring again when Finn answered the door.

“What’s wrong May?” Finn pulled her into his arms.

“The fucker didn’t show.” She sobbed. "And we all know why!“ She sobbed and she gestured down herself. "I’m not coping very well, and I promised Ben the next time I felt pointless to come to him.” She continued to dig her nails into her palms.

“Fucking hell May. You’re far from pointless.” He looked her in the eye as he took her hands in his own to prevent the damage she was doing to herself. "You’re everything!“ He exclaimed. 

"I’m nothing to anyone and that’s the way it will always be.” She continued to cry in short pants.

“Now don’t panic, but Ben has gone out for a meal with his folks and Archie, but I would love you to join me for Monday night popcorn and Poirot.”


	10. Chapter 10

"What? Are you telling me that you Mr Casanova and Lincolnshire's finest lothario spend Monday nights watching Poirot?" Rae snorted as she momentarily forgot her woes.

Finn laughed. "Well a guy has to give his nob a rest sometimes. And what better way than just sit and relax of a Monday night with the Belgian detective, a cup of hot chocolate, a pack of Hob Nobs and some pop corn?” He grinned and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Come through and join me?" He smiled welcomingly.

Rae tried to think up an excuse to leave him in peace, but didn't manage it. Finn had already dragged her by the hand to the front room and sat her down on the sofa next to him. He forced his hot chocolate into her hand and insisted they share it.

"So which Poirot is it then?” Rae questioned, still happily surprised that he had the same hobbies as normal looking folk with average or less sex lives.

"You've come at the right time May, it's the best one; it's 'Murder on the Nile’.” He continued to smile, which made Rae swoon at his pretty face even more. 

She wished that he didn't have commitment issues because she thought he would make somebody a really great boyfriend. She went over, deep in thought wandering why she had such bad luck to make friends with the sexiest, ladies man she had ever met and would never know what it felt like to be properly pleasured herself.

Rae must of pulled a funny face, because Finn leant forward to face her. "What's wrong May? Are you still thinking about that teacher bloke? Cos I mean anyone would have to have a damn good reason to stand you up. Your funny, smart and gorgeous". He said as his eyes momentarily wondered down her body. "And he saw your picture before the date was arranged. I reckon something must have come up. A guy did call for Archie earlier on, I bet it were him" Finn looked at her intently with wide eyes and nodded to make her agree. "Say, yes that must be it Finn."

She couldn't help but smile at his kindness and perhaps he was right? Something might have happened. She smiled small and conceded. "Yes, that's must be it Finlay." 

Just as she responded her tummy rumbled; it was late and Rae still hadn't had any dinner. She decided to go home for something to eat knowing she was no longer in danger of doing something stupid. Finn seemed to have a natural ability to help calm her. He was just as good, if not better than Ben. That was a sign of true friendship. 

She attempted to move but Finn still had his arm around her shoulder. "Oops, that were my tummy! I better go home and get some grub." She rubbed at her stomach as it growled again.

"No don't go, you only just got here! We can order a pizza and scoff these Hob Nobs and popcorn while we wait." He pleaded as he held up the packets.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose on your rest time." She accidentally looked at his crotch area remembering Monday was 'give your nob a rest night'. She shook her head to rid those thoughts. "Haven't you already had your dinner?"

"Nah, I don't tend to bother when I'm on my own. I prefer to eat with others. So I just sort of snack on this stuff." 

Rae was shocked by that admission and confessed she had the opposite problem when she was younger and only ate in front of her mum. She reassured him that she'd been able to eat in front of people for a good few years. She had sessions with her therapist that helped her accept herself. Occasionally something would come along and knock her confidence and she might have a wobble and binge out on her own, but she had learnt methods to cope and that she wasn't a burden to the people that help and support her.

Finn said he was proud of her and she replied that she was worried he wasn't looking after himself properly. If he didn't eat when he was alone he could become poorly. But he reminded her that he was rarely alone. He waggled his eyebrows and Rae knew what he meant; he was always shagging someone. That information stung like a slap to the face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you always have company." She half smiled. "So did you see some of the most gorgeous chicks in Lincolnshire at the Vaults last night?” Rae questioned but she didn't really want to know the answer. The only reason she asked was that she thought it would be weird if she didn't.

"Nah, not really. There were some pretty lasses there, but they were barely legal. I had a bit of a kiss with the only fit woman there, but she didn't do anything for us." He pointed to his cock. "Little Finn hasn't been cooperating recently. So I gave up and came home."

Rae was surprised he's been so honest about his dodgy equipment. He always looked so ready to go when ever she'd seen him half dressed. In fact his cock always looked like it was throbbing to get out of his boxers.

The door bell rang and Finn went to collect the pizza. They dined together as they watched the telly and Rae listened out for humming, but he only did a generic hum without any real tune. She admitted that she was disappointed because she liked to guess the tune so he promised to play name that tune in every ad break. But they didn't make it to the commercials; they lay back on the sofa with full tummies and nodded off. Rae's head rested on Finn's shoulder and his head was leant on hers as they drifted off.

Rae was awoken by deep ache in her neck. She came to blinking and wondered where the hell she was. Her body froze when she realised that her head was on Finn's lap and her face only millimetres from his erect cock. She tried to move without waking him, but it was a difficult manoeuvre as he had one arm around her with his hand cupping her bum and the other hand in her hair. If anybody had seen them it would have looked like they fell asleep with Mid blow job. She didn't want Finn to wake up and see her so close to his boner, so just sat upright at speed and threw her hands in the air to stretch and try to uncrook her neck. As she stretched, her boobs almost spilt out of the front of her wrap dress and she realised Finn was fully awake and dribbling at her cleavage with a cushion on his lap.

"Morning Finlay, I'm up here!" Rae pointed to her face as she laughed to distract Finn from staring at her chest.

He laughed at himself. "Sorry but what's a guy to do, when greeted with that in the morning?" He pointed to her chest then cupped his package saying she'd given him a stiffy. 

Rae wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It was getting harder and harder not to jump his bones and shag him until there was nothing more than a wet patch left. But she knew he wasn't interested. She'd already humiliated herself by making a move on him. She grabbed the cushion he discarded from his lap and whacked him round his head with it. "Don't say things you don't mean Nelson!" She joked as she stood up. "I'm supposed to go to the radio station with you today, but look at the state of me? Can I grab a shower?"

"Erm, yeah course. Do you wanna get changed in me room? I'll show you where the towels are and then make us some brekkie." He motioned towards his room and Rae was elated at the prospect as she always wondered what it was like in there.

He opened the door and showed her in. It was large and well decorated. All of the furniture was black and the walls and carpet grey. He had posters on the wall and a large storage unit across one wall which housed his record player, Stereo and all his music. 

Rae nodded her approval. "I love your room." She said as she looked around. "Yer know it's nothing like I thought it would be? I thought it would be a den of iniquity.”

Finn laughed. "What?" His eyes creased as he smiled broadly.

"I dunno, I at least expected a sex swing in the corner or summet." She quipped.

He continued to laugh but he gained that sparkle in his eye. "If I got a sex swing would you fuck me?" He continued to smile but raised his eyebrows. It didn't look like flirty banter and Rae almost flooded her knickers at the thought of fucking him.

"I would have thought your answer would have been that you don't need one." She bit her lip as she grabbed the towel he passed to her.

"I don't, but yer know I'd be willing to give it a go." He bit his lip again and raised his eyebrows.

She wanted to pounce on him there and then, but that fear came back. She had already put herself out there and was shot down. "Oooh that's definitely worth remembering.” She flirted and she lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She walked passed him, towel in hand towards the bathroom, she winked over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. He didn't follow, which confirmed what she thought all along; he was just mucking about with her. She would have to put her silly crush to the side and accept that she was friend-zoned by the sexy bastard and doomed to the eternal torment of his meaningless flirting. 

Rae washed herself using Ben’s products and rushed back to Finn's room in just a towel to dress. He got up from where he lay on his bed in just his boxers. He said he'd shower and then finish preparing the sausage sandwiches afterward. So she put her pretty, fancy dress back on and used Finn's comb to sort out her hair. She put it into a plait so that it would have a slight wave to it when dry. She then set off to put the kettle on and have a proper nose at their kitchen. It was like the kitchen a her mums house, all aged light melamine and old white goods. 

She poured the water into the teapot along with a few tea bags and went back to the front room to wait and switched the telly on a low volume in case she woke up Ben and Arch. She needn't have bothered though as they staggered out of Archie's room with bed head a few minutes later.

"Morning boys, it looks like you've had a good night?" 

"Morning my Rae of sunshine." Ben plonked himself down next to her on the sofa. "We had a blinder, but what happened to you? I though you had a date so we didn't expect to see you going down on Finn!" He whispered conspiratorially and chuckled.

"Ha ha, not funny? My bloody date didn't show and I came to see you. I were in a bit of a mess, but Finn was great at biscuits and sympathy. We just nodded off in front of the tv.”

Archie blurted. "What the shit bag didn't show? l'll have his nuts when I see him!” He hugged Rae and apologised.

Rae said she'd finish off the tea as soon Finn was dressed and then Archie warned her to turn the Big Breakfast off before Finn saw it. He got so pissed with everybody he knew saying that the outside broadcaster Mike McLean looked like his dad that channel 4 breakfast programme was banned from the house.

Ben and Rae both huffed that it was the only thing worth watching in the morning but Rae was very grateful to Finn so they let Archie turn over to BBC breakfast news.

After they had eaten Rae rang her mum to let her know where she'd been and then she headed off to her interview with Finn. Ben said he would meet her back at her house when it was all over so they could catch up and write some more together.

Finn dropped Rae off home after her interview. She was only there for a few minutes before she was offered the job and told to start the very next day. She was so happy when she left the building that she gave Finn a hug when she meant to just thank him. He didn't seem to mind and still said he'd meet her at The Basement later that evening. Rae had to collect her wages and she thought she needed to go back to the club and face that demon. It didn't seem right to stay away forever, especially as Chloe would still want to go there to see Mark. But the gang wanted to be there as support when she walked back through the door.

Ben made Rae and her mum Welsh rarebit for lunch as celebration and they spent the rest of the afternoon writing and gossiping, until Linda announced that she would treat them to chippy dinner to continue the celebration of Rae's new job. Rae really thought that her mum was just relieved to see her back to herself and that filled her will joy and gratitude to have so many people that cared. Archie called just before dinner to tell Rae that Dave tried to contact Archie to tell him he couldn't make it. Dave’s ex wife had shown up with a positive pregnancy test in hand and that he had to do the right thing by her and the baby. Archie apologised that wasn't there to take the message but Rae was more than over it.

After their meal they readied themselves for the night ahead. Ben looked as delectable as usual in just a tight white tee and dark jeans, whereas Rae just wanted to be comfortable. It was just Tuesday night and she didn't have anyone to make the effort for, so she chucked on the 'It wasn't Me' t-shirt that Ben bought her as a joke and matched with some bootleg jeans. Ben forced her to add mascara and lippy just in case Damon Albarn happened to be in Stamford and on the pull. That was a risk she didn't want to take so just had to agree.

They arrived at the same time as Chloe, Izzy and Chop so just decided to go inside and wait for Archie and Finn at the bar.

Mark ran straight over to Rae to check ask if she was ok. He handed over her pay and scurried back off to serve a group of customers. Rae felt guilty that Mark and Fiona were so rushed off their feet but Rae also detected that there was an atmosphere between him and Chloe.

Rae looked to Chloe with eyebrows raised in question. "What's going on with him then."

"What? Who said there was anything wrong?" She tried to persist with the pretence but then saw that Ben, Izzy and Chop were staring too so she conceded. "Oh alright, he's getting on me wick! He's a bit of wuss and it would be nice if he took charge in the bedroom sometimes. I dunno I just think I need somebody a bit more manly. I've been snapping at him and he's avoiding me cos he thinks I'm gonna dump him.”

Izzy had to ask. "And are you gonna dump him?"

"Yes. No. I dunno. The jury is still out." Chloe looked guilty but still chuckled nervously. "He is very good with his tongue though." She joked making them all giggle too.

Rae was in the middle of updating them with her latest failed sexcapade when Finn and Archie showed. She confessed that she thought she was the reason she didn't have a successful sex life, that her ex had been right all along; she was just too fat too fuck. The girls gasped and said she was wrong. Finn got to his feet as though angry, his fists were clenched.

"Did your ex say that?” He spat. "And where might I find the arsehole?"

Rae nodded. "He said it cos, it's true, there's no denying it." 

Fi butted in. "Now listen here Mrs. That's utter bollocks and you know it. My mate Jim was here the other night and asked about you. He’s so fucking gorgeous and a real women pleaser. I'd have kept him for meself if he weren't so gentle."

"I dunno, I think I need more details." Rae questioned with her last amount of hope.

"Are you serious Rae? You don't know anything about this guy?” Finn almost shouted.

"Well I know him, he's my brothers best mate and he's an angel and he looks just like Damon Albarn. He lives on his own, he’s not married and he's looking for good sex and maybe more. He's perfect for you." Fi gushed.

Ben coed. "Ooooh and does he really look like Damon?" He pursed his lips. "He sounds perfect."

"Oh ok, set it up girl. I've got an itch that needs scratching." They all laughed as Fi went off to make the call.

Finn still looked furious. "I can't believe that you lot are encouraging her!" He pointed at the rest of their friends. "Do you really think this is a good idea? He demanded.

Ben answered. "Well yeah, Rae deserves to feel good, and what better than a Damon look alike that's killer in bed?"

Rae smiled gratefully to her best friend as the rest of their friends nodded their approval.

"Well, I need to know what it feels like to feel desired and satisfied." Rae was annoyed that Finn wanted to prevent it. He didn't want her himself but it appeared he didn't want anybody else to have her.

"Are you seriously saying that you don't know how it is to feel desired?" Finn glared at her as the gang looked on in silence. "Fuck this shit, I'm going down the Vaults." He stormed from the club and knocked a group of lads for sixth as he barged straight through them.

Rae rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with him now?" Rae fumed shaking her arms about with irritation. "I just don't get him! He doesn't give anyone else this shit." Rae struggled but managed to hold back tears.

Ben wrapped his arm around her and stroked her shoulder. "You're the one that got away Rae, Rae. I don't think anyone's refused his advances before." He smiled.

Rae felt humiliated as a tear managed to escape from one of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "Accept that's not exactly true." She hesitated. "I tried it on with him twice and he knocked us back.”

Chloe and Izzy gasped with shock. Izzy said she couldn't believe it. She had secret suspicions that Finn was in love with Rae and was disgusted that he was just playing with her affections. 

Chloe agreed with Izzy she thought he looked like a wolf stalking its prey when she was about so didn't understand why he didn't jump her bones when Rae tried it on.

Ben, Izzy and Chloe all declared that Finn was an absolute dick and thought that Rae should go out for it with hot Jim and screw the man whore and his stupid games.

.....


	11. Chapter 11

Rae kept a low profile on her first day at work. It was mostly induction stuff; reading manuals and learning where all the fire exits were. It was enough to keep her distracted from worrying about bumping into Finn. She couldn’t believe the way he treated her the night before. She was so pissed off that she went straight home just after Fiona returned from her phone call with her brother. She said her brother would pass on the message to Jim to meet Rae at The Golden Lion on Thursday at 7:00 pm. And then Rae went home to brood.

By her lunch break she was bored out of her brains reading the health and safety manuals. She was relieved when her boss Keith told her to have her break and return an hour and half later. Keith was a lovely fella. He was shorter than most of the blokes she knew and had a large tummy that looked like a bear belly as the rest of him was slim. She thought he gave her a longer lunch break because he was just as bored as she was. Anyway she was more than pleased it was for over an hour as she needed the fresh air. She hurried out of the door and headed to a bench carrying her lunch in a bread bag. She had to move quickly in case Nelson saw her and wanted to shout at her again. She attempted to understand him again as she held her cheese and pickle sandwich in front of her but forgetting to eat it.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and she breathed a waft of CK One and cigarette smoke as she sat pondering. She didn’t look up or smile as she felt too betrayed by him. Every time she thought of him as a friend he acted like a dick.

“It won’t get any more appealing if you stare at it.” Finn pointed to her droopy sandwich.

“Oh, yeah. I guess not.” She placed the sandwich back in the bag and stood up to leave.

“Wait Rae, I’m sorry about last night. I just worry about you, that’s all! You’re just so sexy and you keep going off with these strangers. Who knows what could happen?” Finn looked like a bag of nerves as he pleaded with her.

Rae wasn’t in the mood to accept his apology even though he looked more gorgeous than usual. He was slightly scruffy and disheveled from his work. He wore battered jeans with an Oasis tee and his hair was all messed up.

She raised her voice. "You can’t keep saying stuff like I’m sexy and messing with me feelings Finn. I know you don’t mean it and it hurts.“ She walked away at speed but she didn’t have a clue where she was headed.

"RAE!” He grabbed her hand.

“Let me go Finn.” She shouted.

“Not until you tell me what you mean? Course I think you’re sexy! I said it since the day we met.” He threw his arms in the air with exasperation.

“Yeah, but you’re taking the piss. You pretend you’d wanna help me out with my problem but shoot me down in flames both times I try it on.” Her cheeks burned red at her own outburst.

"What? When? I know you wanted to kiss us the other day, but you’d been assaulted. I don’t try to have one nighters with someone that’s vulnerable. And I don’t recall you trying it on any other time; I would have shagged your brains out if you had.” He chuckled then lowered his voice and caressed the hand he was holding. "Why do you think I’m pissed that you keep going off with strange blokes when I’ve offered? I know I could satisfy you and then I would know you were safe. I’m gonna be a nervous wreck until I see yer on Friday.“ He smiled sadly.

"You don’t seem to worry about anyone else the same way. Not even yourself. Why me?”

“I dunno, you’re just so charming and you to seem to attract so many blokes and blokes only think of one thing. I’m sorry I know I’ve been a dick. Please forgive us? He gave her puppy dog eyes as he held out his pinky.

"Ok.” She shook his pinky with her own. "I need to go back to theirs though; I don’t have a place of my own yet. I need to find out if Charles was right, I need to know! I mean what if it is me?“ She motioned down herself. "And how can I write a whole series about sexual encounters and never had a good one? Fi said Jim’s a good guy and I’m meeting him in a public place. If he seems weird I’ll sack him off.”

Finn tried to persuade Rae to let him go to the pub to scope Jim out at their meeting time. But Rae adamantly refused. "The last thing my low self-esteem needs is a friend watching me attempt to get laid.” She joked. "I’m obviously not very skilled at flirting. You didn’t have a clue I wanted you to follow me into the shower.“ She laughed but she felt totally stupid. She always said such twatish things when nervous and that just proved it.

She nervously cleared her throat to kill the silence as he stood gawping at her.

"Anyway, I better go. Ole Keith’ll be waiting for us.” She stuttered as she turned and rushed back to the station leaving Finn slack jawed and frozen to the spot.

At afternoon break time Rae could see Finn waiting for her outside the room she was having her induction. She hoped to slip out quietly but his eyes were on her and never left her. She decided that she would have to go and see what he wanted.

He handed her a takeaway cup of strong tea. She took a sip and sighed at how delicious it was. He remembered just how she liked it. 

“Let’s go and sit in the fresh air?” He said still staring into her eyes as they walked. "Yer know, I didn’t realise you wanted us to join yer, in the shower I mean. I were more than up for it; I thought you were being sassy. It were so sexy I had to get in me bed and shuffle one off.“

Rae opened her mouth wide in shock. "Is that what you were doing when I came in your room?” She chuckled and he nodded and giggled.

“Well I wish I weren’t so long in the shower then. I might have got a front row seat!” She attempted to flirt again as she looked him up and down. 

“Oh you like to watch do yer?” He bit his lip as he returned the full body observation. He turned to face her so she could see his arousal though his jeans. "Is voyeurism your thing? Cos I don’t mind rubbing my hands over myself for you.” He whispered into her ear.

Rae felt his warm breath on her ear and neck which sent a tingle through her entire body causing an instant nipple-on and wet knickers. She tried to contain herself as she spoke. "So how about tonight?“ She purred.

He grinned then his face dropped. "Oh, yer know I’d love that, but I have a date this evening.”

Rae felt like her inside had been ripped out and stuffed back in the wrong way. "Oh, okay. Of course you have. Some other time then.“ She managed to say as casually as she could, but she almost choked as she swallowed her emotion. She needed to escape his company before he noticed how devastated she was. "Right I better get back anyway.” She pointed in the direction of the building with her head lowered and hair covering her eyes.

Finn went to push her hair back out of her face but she turned and walked away. "Rae!“ He called. "Wait! I’m sorry. I’ll cancel we can hook up tonight?” He called again but she was almost out of sight.

“Rae?” He shouted again. But she disappeared into the building and broke into a sprint to make it to the toilets. She rushed into a cubicle and slammed the lid of the toilet down so she could sit on top. She spent the rest of her break trying to contain her tears in the ladies room. She felt so stupid again, who the hell gets hung up on a bloody boy slut so badly they’re turned down 3 times in a row? What a dick she was. Her mind was set she was going shopping after work for new undies and a sexy outfit; this Jim bloke was going to wish he’d never been born. She was going to ride him until his nob wouldn’t be able to take anymore. She dried her eyes and went back for the final part of her day with a determination she had never felt before,

Having rationalised her stupid crush she was able to enjoy the last part of her induction, which was the best bit. She was shown around the radio station and introduced to every member of staff. She was shown what she had to do which was basically to view each dj’s pre-arranged set list and fetch the appropriate cd’s from the archive for the sound guys to arrange together with effects. She was basically the skivvy for all the other staff. It was menial but she loved it. She was introduced to the sound engineer Trev and his trainee (Finn). Finn smiled briefly although he didn’t really want to look her in the eye. He seemed sad and his eyes were a little puffy, as though he had been rubbing them or crying. Rae nodded and replied that Finn recommended her for the job. Trev then gave her a thorough shake of the hand.

“I’m so happy to meet a friend of this young man. He’s a top bloke!” Trev slapped Finn on the back with an adorable smile on his face, like he was talking about his own son. "He’ll be fully trained and qualified by the end of next week! I’m so proud of him.“ He smiled again still looking at him.

Rae felt proud too. "Really? Well done. That’s another thing for us to celebrate.” She smiled and he grinned back. Rae went to leave.

“Rae.” Finn called after her. 

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah.“

"About later. I can cancel and you could come round?” He raised eyebrows and gave a hopeful smile.

“Don’t be silly. You go have fun and you can tell us all about it tomorrow.” She smiled a fake smile and wondered what the fuck she said that for. She could punch herself in the tit sometimes. She volunteered to hear all the sorry details the next day and it would be excruciating.

"No honest, I, can cancel right now?” He persisted.

“I wouldn’t dream of ruining your date. Anyway Chloe is gonna meet us after work now and help me find a nice outfit for tomorrow.” 

“Oh, okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He turned and sloped off before Rae could respond.

She shouted. "Yeah see yer, have fun.” But he was gone.

She met programme producers, the receptionist and the cleaners before she left to catch her ride with Chloe.

They drove over to Peterborough and hit Queensgate shopping centre. Chloe was so happy to have Rae to herself for the evening as they’d barely spent any time together since Rae arrived home from college. They walked and gossiped round the shops. Chloe was almost certain that Mark was a dud and was going to finish with him later that evening. They discussed her options and Chloe opted for brutal and honest, she was going to tell him she needed a man that could take charge and he was just too soppy.

Rae didn’t feel quite up to admitting her latest Finn fiasco, she was just going to forget about him and get on with her orgasm mission. They finally found a top that Rae liked that would go with trousers or a skirt. It was off-shoulder and the most beautiful grey/lavender colour, the material a cotton/spandex mix and was shiny and clingy but it clung to all the right places. It was sexy without revealing a thing. Well other than the bra strap of the gorgeous thrilly purple bra she bought in Contessa.

They rounded off their shopping trip with tea and a bun in the BHS coffee shop. Chloe needed a rest as she over loaded on retail therapy and was knackered from the weight of her bags. Fully refreshed they headed back to Stamford.

Rae was dropped off at Archie’s to pick up Ben. He wanted to spend the night at Rae’s again as he missed her company. He also had something he wanted to tell her. She knocked on the door and Ben answered. Archie was out and she guessed Finn was on his date. 

On the drive back to Rae’s she admitted what happened with Finn at work, that he knocked her back again and she felt so stupid as she really believed him that time.

Ben seemed to think that Finn was having some sort of crisis. Archie was worried about him and didn’t know how to help him. He said that Finn had been so closed off since he caught his high school girl friend kissing some twat at the end of year prom that he rarely cared about anybody other than his small group of friends until Rae showed up. He wouldn’t know how to be friends with a girl. 

Rae considered that and thought it made sense. He didn’t seem to have many other female friends, so it made sense that he took on that protective role.

Ben also thought that the one of the reasons Archie was worried was because he suspected that Archie had plans to to ask him to get place with him. In fact he was visiting his parents for the evening to break the news he was gay and to tell them about Ben. He said Arch kept muttering about whether it was the right time to leave Finn but not expanding on detail. Ben didn’t quiz him because he didn’t want to sway his decision. If it was up to him they would get a place on their own immediately. He was due back at his parents any day and wasn’t relishing leaving Archie or Rae.

After hot pot with family Bouchtat and cuddles with Jaz, Rae tried on her new outfit and showed Ben. He was blown away and said she was smoking hot, he even grabbed hold of her boobs and joked they were enough to turn him to the dark side. They snuggled in bed and giggled and gossiped about how great it would be if Ben could marry Archie one day. Rae insisted she should be best girl and he said it was never in doubt. They eventually drifted off after Linda knocked on the door and hissed at them to keep it down.

Ben dropped Rae off at work and headed off for an interview at a publishers in the hope of reading books for cash. Rae confessed she was envious of that, it sounded like a dream job to her even if the pay was shit. He agreed but reminded her there would be some terrible shockers to plough through. 

During the morning shift when Rae had delivered teas and coffee’s for everyone Trev passed her a list of tracks to fetch from archive for Rob Parsani’s drive time slot. Finn watched as she scanned the list, she couldn’t help it but she let out a derisive scoff at the shitty selection. Finn smirked and bit his lip knowing she wouldn’t be impressed. The dj himself overheard her and asked what was wrong. She had to tell him that even though drive time was easy listening it really was a shocking list of cheesy love songs. Persani laughed in response saying he wanted love songs because it was his anniversary and he was only allowed cheesy tunes for drive time. He added that he’d be relieved next month when he was moving to the breakfast slot as there was a lot more freedom. Rae laughed and said that he could at least bin ‘Lady in Red’ as that made her want to stab someone and he agreed and swapped it for Richard Marx’s 'Right Here Waiting’. She high fived him, then Finn before heading off with a trolley to find the terrible tunes.

Finn insisted on taking Rae for lunch as a thanks for the Chris de Burgh reprieve. She agreed with a heavy heart not wanting to learn about his previous nights’ conquests. Fortunately he didn’t mention it and she didn’t ask. They just chatted over an all-day breakfast in a nearby cafe.

Rae did ask a delicate question though, right as Finn stuffed half a sausage in his mouth. "So how come you hate 'Lady in Red’ so much then?“ She questioned.

Finn chewed for a long time on his sausage clearly considering whether he wanted to answer. When he finally emptied his mouth he cleared his throat. "Well the first reason is that me mum loved it and she used to play it all the time. She used to make us dance to it with her.” He looked down. "Well that were the last thing she did before she buggered off forever.“ He smiled sadly.

Rae gasped and grabbed his hand. "That’s awful! How old were you?”

“Erm.” Finn growled to clear his throat again. "I were nine.“

"It sounds like she’s missed out big time to me.” Rae smiled again and squeezed his hand tighter.

He smiled in response. "Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t stop us wondering whether there was something I coulda done.“

"I thought that too. My dad left when I were 5 and I punished meself for a long time. Blamed meself. Thought if I were a better daughter he would have stayed. But the truth is, it was them. We didn’t deserve it and they missed out.”

"You’re too wise Miss Earl. You sound like the therapist I met yesterday.” He dipped his head down and finished up his egg and bacon.

Rae felt a weird stabbing tingle inside her like she had pins and needles in her chest. Maybe that was the date he had the day before. Would he really of cancelled therapy to please her? She couldn’t pry though so she just finished her lunch and listened to Finn loudly hum 'Bridge Over Troubled Water’. She watched him as he got to the really high part of the chorus and let out chuckle that he didn’t have a clue he was bellowing out Simon and Garfunkel in public.

He realised when she laughed and stopped immediately and she pouted and said she adored his humming. He rolled his eyes and said he thought it was her fault as he only tended to do it when she was around. He thought it was because they both knew their music. She agreed and they headed back to work.

The rest of the day went quickly without much drama. Rob Persani caught up with Rae leaving the building and asked if she’d be interested in working on his new breakfast slot with him. Like his right hand girl as someone to banter with. He even said she could laugh at his cheesy choices on air. Rae wasn’t sure she had the confidence for the job but said she would consider it.

She rushed home to have a shower, trim her essentials and dress in her beautiful new top and gorgeous frilly undies. She decided to wear the top with her boot cut jeans and low healed boots. She begged her mum for a lift and managed to arrive at the pub at 7:00 on the dot. 

She sat down with a pint to wait for Jim. She couldn’t see any Damon look a likes so he must be running late. After a few minutes she heard a bloke call out Rae so she looked up and saw her sexy date. He looked nothing like Damon though. Rae thought Fi must have got Damon mixed up with Johnny Depp because the bloke that stood in front of her with ripped jeans and leather jacket looked like his doppelgänger. He had an air of confidence that just oozed from him which made Rae feel quite weak at the knees.

"Hi gorgeous.” He approached Rae and asked if she wanted another drink. 

She still had almost a whole pint so declined. He returned with the same drink as her and they introduced themselves properly. He worked in radio too at Stamford Radio’s sister station in Lincoln. They laughed at just how terrible Rob’s drive time slot had been earlier and Rae admitted that she was to blame for the Richard Marx number. 

He joke scolded her saying she would have to make it up to him. She bit her lip as she nodded her agreement. They finished their drinks and decided to cut to the chase and go back to his place. His gaff appeared to be a couple of streets away from the lads so she knew where she was. 

He opened the door to his flat and showed her in. It wasn’t the typical lads pad. It was very nicely decorated with abstract wall paper and was exceedingly tidy. 

“You’ve got a nice place here.” She looked around wondering whether another surprise wife would walk in on her getting her rocks off.

“Don’t look at us like that. My sister decorated it for us, said I’d never find anyone with my previous bachelor pad.” He laughed

She laughed at how obvious her concerns were. "Sorry, it’s just, well you can’t be too careful.“ She giggled again and he caught her hand in his.

"That’s just one more naughty thing you have to make up for then.” He chucked and pulled her closer so there faces were just millimetres apart.

She closed the gap and placed her lips on his. His lips were soft and she enjoyed the sexy way he nipped her with his teeth before he moved his tongue into her mouth. There was something so arousing about this guy, the lustful gaze he gave made her feel exhilarated and wanted. She longed to feel his body against hers so ran her hands under his t-shirt. He removed his jacket so she could have better access. He gasped at the soft caresses as she moved her fingers over his abdomen. He returned the gesture and placed his hands under her top and caressed and tickled her back causing her to whimper. He continued to kiss her and remove her clothing without her even noticing. He kissed her breast and bit on her neck as he moved his hand to her recently trimmed bush and sunk his finger inside her.

She told him to wait, she needed to see his body too and ripped his shirt off over his head. She was surprised to see at least three large bruises and a collection of smaller ones. She ran her hands over them asking if they hurt when she touched them. He replied that it did but he liked it. Rae looked him in the eye with question and he just said he liked her touching him. She shook her head to rid her doubtful thoughts and buried her face in his neck aroused by his manly scent. She pulled on his belt and pushed his jeans and pants to the ground to see bruises on his thighs and buttocks. 

Rae stepped back perturbed. “Have you been in a fight?” She questioned with brows crinkled.

“Nah, course not I just like it a little bit rough. Yer know I like me lovers to bruise me! Didn’t Fi tell yer?” He looked worried.

“Erm no. She said you were looking for good sex and maybe more and that you were her brothers’ best mate.” Rae was stunned by his revelation. "So you like to be hit? For pleasure?” She questioned, face still scrunched in confusion.

“Well yeah, it’s one of the only things that gets me motor running.” He motioned down to his semi. "It’s the only thing that makes this hard.“ He shrugged. "I promise I don’t expect you to do it to us.” He held his hands in the air.

Rae’s mouth hung open at that admission. "Did you plan to persuade us to slap you about a bit then?”

“Well, I weren’t gonna ask for anything creepy, just squeeze me bollocks and hit us on the arse with a paddle. Yer know just a bit of encouragement for little Jim.“ He motioned down to less than average sized package.

Rae stepped even further back and grimaced as she looked down at little Jim which was completely flaccid. "Erm, I think I better go.” She fidgeted trying to cover her body.

“I promise I’m not dangerous, you can stay here. You can’t go out into the dark.” He panicked.

Rae started to gather her clothes. “I won’t be alone in the dark. Archie lives nearby.” Rae really hoped that someone would be about.

She threw her clothes back on and ran the two streets to Archie’s house. She knocked the door and Finn answered.

"Thank fuck you’re ok!” He pulled her to him for a hug. "Fi came around about quarter of an hour ago saying her brother told the wrong Jim about you. Ben and Archie have gone with her to fetch yer.”

“Well we better leave a note that I’m safe, because you sir are going to take me into your room and fuck me brains me out!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware; smutty times and mention of self harm in this part.

Part 12

Finn's eyes lit up like the Harrods Christmas tree. "You serious? Are you sure you're ok though?”

She nodded. "Yep, I'm fine. He weren't dangerous; just not my thing. I need you to show us exactly what you can do." She purred with a provocative smirk.

"Right well, you better get that sexy arse in there right now Miss Earl." He pointed to his room and slapped her lightly on the bottom as she turned. "I'll be through in a sec."

She stood in the doorway to his bedroom and observed Finn as he scrawled out a message with shaking hands and left it on the coffee table. He turned still grinning not expecting her to be watching him.

Four big strides and he was on her. His lips crashed against hers as he pushed her further into his room. He kicked the door shut with the back of his heel and pressed her against the nearest wall. His lips were soft and insistent, he nipped her bottom lip but it wasn't urgent and forceful like Jim's; it was delicate and teasing. The feel of him pressed against her and his tongue exploring her mouth was everything a kiss should be. That was where she belonged. He tasted of cigarettes and hot chocolate and the scent of his sweat mixed with the familiar smell of faded CKOne was intoxicating. That arousing aroma could be bottled and sold as a drug. She wanted more of him, she needed more of him! She pulled away for a moment leaving them both breathless and panting.

She giggled at his disappointed face. "I just need to remove this!" She smirked as she pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. She lunged forward meeting his lips again. He gasped as she stroked the skin up his back, over his shoulders, down his chest. He placed wide open mouth kisses down her neck while she explored his body with her hands. She whimpered soft groans as his lips tickled her skin; his warm breath on her neck was enough to cause her nipples to pebble. 

His arousal was obvious as Rae could feel his stiffness through his lounge pants. She was elated that she had caused that; he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Part of her wanted to just knock him to his bed and jump his bones, but she also wanted to match Finn's pace, she wanted to revel in the glorious feeling for as long as possible. She wanted to savour him.

He continued to kiss and bite her neck. One hand tangled in her hair the other made it's way up her back underneath her top and released her heaving breasts from their confinement. He was clearly proud of his skill as he paused his kiss to grin at her as he held her bra aloft. She chuckled at his cheekiness. He then pulled down the front of her new slinky top letting her boobs spill out of the front. He stood, mouth agape lustily drooling for longer than expected before he dived in with mouth and hands, squeezing, tweaking, licking and kissing. Rae felt so good; her whole body on fire from the exquisite sensation emanating from her chest. She couldn't contain herself as she groaned loudly and pushed his head further down as though attempting to drown him her chest. He chuckled again obviously elated with her reaction. Her body tingled all over as she writhed with lust. Her knickers were more than just a little damp and she started to grind into his leg.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye to gauge what she wanted next. She ordered him to remove his trousers and pants and he did so, as quickly as his trembling hands would allow, which caused his large erect nob to spring forth without the restriction.

Rae chuckled, excited at his beautiful, eager cock. "Now I distinctively remember you telling me how you would be more than willing to touch yourself for me." She reminded him as she licked her lips devouring his toned body with her eyes.

He matched her flirty smirk. "Oh, so you really are a voyeur? I guess I can do that for you." He grasped himself as Rae's eyes bulged with exhilaration. "But I'm gonna need to see you stark naked first!" He chuckled as he let go of himself.

She groaned and went to lift her top. "Erm, I think I should be doing that?" He growled as he stopped her hands from lifting the material. His lips met her lips again before he pulled her top from her and chucked it on the floor next to her bra. He stood back to look her up and down then grabbed the zip on her jeans and yanked it down. He managed to pull her trousers off and then stood back again taking her all in with his dick bouncing, pulsating for action.

Rae was thrilled by his reaction to her, she wanted to finger herself the moment his hands went back to his own throbbing cock. He rubbed himself once pulling the skin down over the head. He gasped. "I don't think I'm gonna make it to sexy times if I do this May…” His eyes were dark as he begged for reprieve.

She was so aroused she let him off. She needed him inside her. "Well you can stop for now then. But you gotta make it up to us later!" She bit her lip seductively and he lunged forward again crashing his lips into hers, grabbing a handful of boobs in one hand and handful of arse in the other. He spun her round and pushed her onto his bed with him on top of her. They both groaned with delight as they continued to guide their hands over one another. Rae grabbed hold of his boner to indicate her need. He lifted his eyebrows in question and she nodded knowing he was checking she still wanted him. He asked her to wait for a second as he retrieved an enormous roll of johnnies from his bedside drawer. He removed the wrapper with his teeth, still working her boobs with one hand and then he was ready. He returned his mouth to her chest and checked her for wetness with his middle finger. She clenched around it immediately and started to thrust. 

He chuckled breathily "Hold your horses girl, I'm not in there yet.” He quickly positioned himself between her legs and replaced his finger for his hard dick. He pulled her forwards so her bottom was elevated by resting on the bottom of his knees and he slid into her slowly, attempting to go as deep as possible. They both omitted a loud pleasured groan as Finn continued to move in and out of her hard and slow. Rae looked up into his beautiful face and thought she might have found her self in heaven. He was like some sort of Greek God, the sweat on his perfectly toned muscles just made his body shine. She had never felt so wonderful before, the pleasure was building inside of her, she tingled all over and she heard herself call out but was unable to prevent it. She was so close, she urged him on until finally. "Yes Finn, yes, yes, yes. Finnnnnnnn!" She cried as her body shook with ecstasy. She vaguely heard him groan her name and looked up to see his face just millimetres above hers, lips hungry for her lips. He remained above her still connected by their loins and leaned his weight on his forearms as he delicately kissed her lips and face. He eventually rolled to the side and removed the condom. They lay side by side panting as he placed an arm around her to pull her into an embrace.

Rae felt so satisfied, adored and relieved she could almost cry. She had actually orgasmed and with the sexiest man she had ever seen. Yes he might be particularly talented in the bedroom department, but she learned that she wasn't too fat or ugly to fuck, she just needed the right man. She gazed to the side to thank him, her cheeks aching from the wide grin on her face. "That were amazing!" She whispered.

He grinned too, elated to hear he pleased her. "Yeah it were ten out of ten." He beamed then pecked her lips again and rolled over sleepily.

Rae fidgeted, not sure what to do. She spotted her clothes on the floor next to the bed, she moved a little and pondered how many steps it would take to reach them. As she inched closer to the side of the bed she lifted the duvet a touch. 

"What's up girl?" He rolled back to face her.

"Oh, I thought I better go. I know you prefer it when you wake alone. So I thought I better get dressed and that." She stuttered.

"What? It's called a one nighter for a reason daffy. You get to enjoy each other alllll niiggght! So come back here?" He pulled her into his arms. "The nights’ still young and we've got so much more to try!" He waggled his eyebrows at her before he his head disappeared under the cover to deliver the best cunnilingus she'd ever received.

Rae watched Finn rub himself off, rode him cow girl style and the reverse before the morning came. She was an aching sticky mess by the time she awoke in the morning.

"Morning gorgeous!" Finn sung happily.

Rae sighed appreciatively when she noticed he was soaking wet with just a small towel around his waist. "Fuck, you're sexy in the morning." She groaned quietly. 

"Come on sleepy head, we've got to be at work in an hour."

"Arrrrghh, shit!" Rae bolted up right. "Can I use the shower?"

He chucked and nodded. "Of course, you jump in and I'll make us some brekkie.

"Don't go to any trouble. I usually just have a slice of toast." 

"Well do you usually spend the whole night shagging?" He grinned as she shook her head shyly. "Exactly. Egg and bacon it is." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and pointed out where he kept his towels.

As soon as he left the room Rae ran to the cupboard to find a large bath sheet to cover her body. She stuck her head out of Finn's bedroom door to see Archie and Ben sat on the sofa pursing their lips. 

"We heard somebody having a wonderful time last night didn't we?" Ben said to Archie and he nodded pouting his lips as well.

"Yeah. I think I heard the words 'fuck yeah' rather a lot!" Archie chuckled and Ben descended into a full on belly laugh.

Rae grinned a face splitting grin herself. "Yeah, well let's just say Finn sorted my little problem.” She waggled her eyebrows and they smiled at her affectionately.

"Well, you've deffo put a smile on Finn's face. He's in there making us all breakfast." Archie pointed towards the kitchen.

Rae smiled hearing that information. He had been so chirpy and relaxed since they woke, her stomach fluttered at the thought of what might be.

Finn returned to the front room whistling Donna Summer's 'Love To Love You, Baby'. He stopped when he noticed Rae chatting to the lads. "Oh, you not showered yet? You better be quick the brekkie's nearly ready." He beamed as he plonked the steaming teapot on the coffee table.

Archie looked overjoyed to see Finn in such high spirits. "You seem very happy this morning!" Archie said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes I am!" He replied. "Everything below," he motioned toward his nob. "Is in good working order, we have a big night out with plenty of sharking potential. And now I don't need to see that therapist again."

Rae definitely felt her heart break in two to learn that Finn planned to go out on the pull after what happened between them, but she also thought everyone probably heard it. Rae dug her nails into her palms waiting for the conversation to end so she could run to the shower to mask her devastation.

"You what?" Both Archie and Ben blurted.

"Why wouldn't you go to therapy again?" Archie questioned trying to hide his anger. 

"Well like I said. Little Finn is back in action." He pointed to his junk again and giggled thoughtlessly and wondered back to the kitchen.

Rae turned on the spot and walked to the bathroom ignoring Ben's quiet calls.

She jumped under the hot water and let the salty tears pour from her eyes as the water cascaded over her. She knew it was a one night thing. Why would he change the habit of a life time for her? He was always so hard to read. She convinced herself that he cared the same for her when he lay between her legs gazing into her eyes. But fuck, that was just what he did. That was why so many girls wanted to shag him. 

Rae hadn't realised how hot she had made the water as she internally obsessed over Finn and how she was going to hide her injured pride. She heard urgent knocking from outside and whispered calls from Ben.

"Rae, Rae?" He knocked the door again. "Are you alright in there? There's a lot of steam coming under the door. RAE!" He shouted the last word and Rae became aware of her surroundings again. And very aware of the hot sting on her back and shoulders. She switched the shower off immediately and called out that she was fine. She made herself as presentable as possible and plastered a faux smile on her face and joined the others for egg and bacon.

She sat on the sofa next to Ben and Archie placed a tray on her lap. "Blimey Rae you look beautiful. That top suits you so much." Archie exclaimed.

"Thanks." She grimaced. "It's me new magic top." She motioned to the slinky number.

Finn finished munching on his last bit of toast. "She always looks beautiful!" He smiled. "Anyway eat up, quick we've got to be there in quarter of an hour." He grabbed everyone else's plates and rushed them through to the kitchen. "I'll just have to rinse these off and wash them up later." He called over his shoulder.

Rae managed one slice of toast dipped in fried egg but couldn't stomach anymore. She felt so sombre and deflated that she wanted to spew. She considered feigning illness to go home. But she couldn’t. It was a big night for her friends and she had to be there. She had to buy a gift for Izzy and Chop in her lunch break too. She had to get over it and get on with it. She knew what he was like before she jumped his bones. He rocked her world and that was the main thing.

Rae sat quietly in the car on the drive to work. She didn't even notice what songs Finn sang along to on the way. As he parked up Rae attempted to exit the car at speed but Finn called her back chirpily to say she'd forgotten the lunch he'd made for her. She felt a painful twinge inside her body and how sweet it was that he'd made her lunch. She smiled and thanked him and said she'd see him later on at the pub. He said not to be daft, that he would walk in with her, but the truth was she had to escape his annoying up beat demeanour and find somewhere to sulk.

He continued to walk along side her and chat breezily. He seemed so happy; that one night seemed to have solved all his problems and he was free to go back to his womanising ways. She tried not to think about it, she tried to have a word with herself but was distracted from her musings.

"Are you alright May? You seem a bit off. Did you not like last night? We're still friends aren't we?" He was there in front of her staring intently into her eyes.

"Oh, yeah course we're still friends." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I'm a bit spaced out this morning. I've got so much to do today. I've still gotta get a gift for the happy couple in me break and I need to find summet to wear.”

"Don't worry about all that, I'll give you hand at lunch time. We can get a joint gift." 

Rae didn't want to spend lunch with him. He was getting on her nerves with his fucking jolly attitude. He was having a lovely time while she was dying on the inside. She was just about to tell him no when she heard Rob Persani call her name out.

"Rae?" He called again and she turned to wait for him. "I just wondered if you had any suggestions of how to kick off Friday night drive time. I need a cheerful song to get my listeners in the mood."

Finn butted in. "Howabout a bit of Led Zeppelin? 'A whole lotta love’?” 

Rae turned her nose up like somebody was waving a dog turd under her nose. "What? That songs not gonna put people in a good mood. Yeah it's good, but It goes on forever! It's just musical wanking! I'd think Supergrass 'Alright' would rev people up better for a Friday night." She waved her hands in the air to express her point and sneered at Finn's crap suggestion. "Who wants to listen to musical wanking?" She muttered under her breath.

Finn was in a cheeky mood so just had to respond. "Well some people enjoy watching others wank, so yer know? Some might enjoy listening to it too." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt warmth on her cheeks.

She said she had to hurry and turned and left Finn and Rob chatting. She was embarrassed by what he inferred in front of their colleague. Now everyone was going to know their business.

She stomped off to find Keith and her list of duties for the day. She was so distracted the morning zoomed by in a flash and the next she knew Finn appeared to take her into town. She'd forgotten she hadn't actually refused his offer and had to go shopping with him.

They parked in town and ambled along and just hoped they'd see something in a shop window that would take their fancy. They passed a boutique and Finn pointed out a dress in a shop window.

"Wait up May. Look at that. You'd look fucking hot in that dress." He pointed to a fairly short, tight, red, Lycra dress with a plunging neck line. "Why don't we go in so you can try it on?"

"Erm, I don't think that shop carries my size." Rae grumbled.

"Course they do; if it fits it's your size." He lips tugged into his winning smile and he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the shop. A snobby looking lady approached offering her help. "No help required." He gave the lady a condescending smile grabbed a dress from the back of the rack and pushed Rae into the changing room.

She was shocked at just how okay the dress looked. The Lycra pulled her in, in all the right places and accentuated her curves.

"You got it on yet girl."

Rae poked her head round the changing room curtain. "Yeah, but it's a bit short for us like."

Finn grabbed the curtain and pulled it across. "Fuck me girl. You look hot. You should get that." He slobbered.

Rae looked down at the label and noticed it was £100 and spluttered. "Fuck that. Have you seen how much it costs?" She drew the curtain to change back into her clothes.

"Never mind then. Pass it out to us and I'll put it back on the rack?"

Rae was relieved his was going to do that for her as didn't want the sales lady sneering at her when she came out.

She poked the dress through the crack in the curtain and whispered. "Here it is."

He grabbed it from her and went up to the till to pay and informed the cashier he wanted it gift wrapped beautifully.

Rae appeared from the changing room just as Finn popped his wallet back in his jacket pocket. He held the hand that wasn't holding the posh paper bag out to Rae to hold. She accepted his hand stunned with how adorable he was being. That was the bloke that pulled on her heart strings. That was the bloke that made it impossible for her to accept just one night with him.

She genuinely smiled for the first time since she heard of Finn's pulling plans earlier in the morning. "Is that for me Mr. Nelson?”

He looked around. "Well who else is it gonna be for numpty." He laughed and bopped her nose. "It's my gift to you. A stunning dress for a stunning girl."

Rae couldn't quite believe what she did next. She let out a girly giggle like one of the awful girls back at Stamford college would have done. She blushed a thank you and kissed his cheek. She lingered for a moment to take a breath of his after shave.

He said it was no bother and returned a soft kiss on her forehead. Rae's stomach did a back flip as he looked deep in her eyes, just like he had in the middle of the night when he lay naked between her legs.

They gazed at one another as though in a trance until the snotty women behind the till coughed and asked if they wanted anything else. Finn pulled an insincere smile and said she'd already done so much.

Rae barked with laugher and they left the shop holding hands and chuckling.

"So what sort of stuff do engaged couples want?" Rae said out loud but not really asking Finn. It was more a question to the world.

"I dunno, but I know our Chop likes his booze.” He grinned.

"That's a good point, we could go to that gifty shop up the road and get them some engraved glasses. Do they like champagne?"

"I don't think so, I reckon cocktail glasses and a shaker, I bet they'd both like that.” Finn looked over the moon with his idea.

"That's such a brilliant idea Finlay! You're as smart as you are handsome!" The last words just slipped out of her mouth but he didn't seem appalled by them. In fact he looked happy and just joined in the hi-ten.

"We haven't got long before we need to get back. I'll go in and order the engraving so I can pick it up later and you can nip in Clintons to get the card and wrapping paper."

Rae rushed into the shop and grabbed the funniest card she could find and a roll of the shiniest silver paper and ran back to Finn's car to find him waiting by the open passenger door. "You're carriage awaits my dear." He bowed as she approached.

"Well thank you kind sir." She curtsied and giggled.

When they made it back to work they both signed the card so Finn could attach it to the present later, he ran around the passenger side to open the door.

"Don't forget this hot little number. He held the pretty bag that contained her new dress. "I've got lots or errands to run this arvo, so I'll catch you at the pub this evening." He gave her squeeze and a peck on the cheek and rushed back into the driver seat.

Rae felt much less melancholy during the afternoon. She finished her work in good time, even though she spent ages gossiping with her favourite dj's. Keith said she could go early as she had a busy evening ahead. She grabbed her stuff and rung home for a lift. She felt so smug and full of self satisfaction when she heard Supergrass kick off drive time as Karim drove her home. Rob even said on air that the suggestion was the best he'd received and he hoped the colleague in question would be working with him soon. Karim patted her leg affectionately and said he must be talking about one of his girls.

Rae had her dinner with her family and did all her ablutions and waited for Chloe to knock for her. She was surprised to see Chloe had Mark in tow when she arrived; that meant she still hadn't managed to dump him yet. As soon as Rae lifted her brows in question Chloe shook her head to infer she'd tell her later. 

Mark drove them to the pub and Rae sat in the back in silence until they picked up Chop and Izzy. She was relieved when they got in the back with her and she gave them both big cuddles and congratulations. They were already in great spirits having already downed a fair amount of Bacardi Breezers and were exceedingly giggly. 

They arrived at The Swan and Mark volunteered to go to the bar to buy the first round. Rae had the chance to fill them all in on her date with Jim while Mark wasn't there. It turned out they all knew she'd slept with Finn. Archie was premature with excitement and rang them all when they heard her calling out. Rae was so embarrassed they already knew and felt the heat on her cheeks. And they only got hotter when she informed them he planned to find someone new to fuck that very night. Izzy pointed out that if anybody was going to pull it would be her looking as sexy as she did in her amazing dress.

The girls disappeared to the bogs for more in depth conversations and Chloe admitted she still hadn't the nerve to dump Mark. She did kind of like him and every time she sat him down to tell him he became even more lovely. He would nibble on her neck and tell her how beautiful she was. He's even jumped her in a particularly manly way the previous night and she wasn't so sure that she still wanted out. Iz and Rae said they were happy if she was and went back to join Chop and Mark.

The others had arrived in the meantime and Finn called Rae over. "Here she is!" He declared and placed his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheek. "We've got you guys an engagement pressie." He smiled at Rae and then at Chop and Izzy as he passed the neatly wrapped gift to them.

The others handed theirs over too and the couple looked almost tearful with happiness. They ripped the paper off all the booze related gifts and fell about laughing at the theme they all chose.

"We're gonna get a bit of rep with all this lot!" Izzy chuckled.  
"We’ll just have to do loadsa entertaining when we get out new gaff, won't we baby girl." Chop grinned. 

"Oooh yeah, we can have a house warming party." Izzy clapped and they all cheered.

As the night passed and pints were downed they become merry. Rae had managed to relax and enjoy herself. Her new dress had received lots of attention which made her feel good about herself and her appearance. She loosened up and started to laugh and sing with Chloe and Izzy. They'd just finished singing the theme tune to Cheers when Rae noticed Finn whisper delicately into the ear of a gorgeous, slim brunette girl on the other side of the pub. She froze on the spot, invisible walls appeared around her, she found herself alone and sweating, digging her nails into her palms. Before she could claw at her itchy skin she felt a pressure on both her wrists and Ben had brought her back to reality. She wasn't alone; she was in the middle of the pub feeling stupid and used. Ben tried to usher her outside for fresh air but she said she didn't need it and went to the bar and ordered two Drambuie's. She downed them one after the over in front of a group of cheering lads. They insisted she needed to light them first to do it properly and she agreed to join them at their table to learn how to do it correctly.

Rae lit the alcohol and inhaled the fumes prior to necking the warm liquid. She agreed their way was better and nodded when a handsome lad called Paul offered her another. He placed his hand on her knee and went to stand up to collect another round when Finn appeared next beside him. Paul jumped and asked what was going on. Before anybody new what had happened Finn had punched the lad in the face.

"What the fuck Finn?" Rae slurred.

“He were touching you up and looking down your top. I know him." He pointed to Paul. "And he can't be trusted around women. Especially drunk women. And he's not gonna touch my mate." He spat.

"Don't be a dick Finn. He weren't doing out." She shouted and pointed to the lad on the floor. "Why don't you go back to your pretty girl and mind your own business." She whispered, feeling deflated.

She didn't want to play games with him anymore. It seemed like he just wanted her to be single and alone forever and pining after him while he fucked every beautiful girl he met. She was tired. Just too tired to be there anymore. She stood and quietly left the pub with Chloe and Ben calling behind her.

.....


	13. Chapter 13

Rae was relieved to be outside in the cool night air. She stood for a few minutes and breathed deeply. She still felt used and defeated but she had managed to hold back the tears. She realised she was on her own in the dark and went to sit at one of the picnic benches in the pub garden to decide what to do next.

But her moment of quiet reflection didn't last for long as the doors to the Swan flung open and a couple of lad's fell out of the door in a blaze of flying fists. There was shouting and jeering coming from all around as a crowd had formed. Rae chuckled to herself how stupid blokes were, that they enjoyed watching each other fight so much. Rae decided to walk to the taxi rank for a lift home but then she heard Ben's voice.

"Look can someone let me past so I can find Rae please!" He sounded panicked. "She's on her own in the dark."

The scrap moved further into the pub garden allowing Ben exit. Rae didn't want him to worry so stood to greet him and then she noticed that Finn was one of the men fighting and the other was that Paul bloke.

She heard the anger in Finn's voice. "I said. What did you say?" Finn seethed as he questioned Paul.

I said. "You should know, that my family can't resist a lady in red." He sneered smugly as he pointed toward Rae.

Finn's fist balled and within a second he delivered a powerful blow into the lad's face. The on-lookers all hissed with shock at the loud cracking sound as Finn's hand connected with Paul.

Rae rushed forward and grabbed Finn's arm as he went to thump him again. "What's going on Finn? What's he talking about?" Rae was concerned that the boy was making reference to Finn's mum. She was angry and upset for him. Archie and Chop took advantage of the pause in action and grabbed hold of Finn.

Rae looked down at Paul bleeding on the floor. She scrunched her own fist. "Tell me what the fuck you're talking about or I'll do the other eye!" She threatened.

He just smirked in response and said that all lasses that Nelson likes end up with a member of the Smith family.

Ben grabbed hold of Rae before she could engage further and dragged her away to where Chop and Archie were holding back an angry looking Finn. He was ranting about the cheek of that shit bag and that him and his brother were a pair of cunts. Rae shook Ben off and went to Finn and placed her hand on his.

"Whatever he's talking about. He's not worth it." Rae spoke but he didn't look up. "FINN! She shouted and he looked her in the eye. "He's not fucking worth it. You’re better than this." She motioned over to the crowd.

Seeing her there in front of him brought him out of his rage. His face crumbled, his bottom lip trembled and his beautiful chocolate eyes welled up. "I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I know a couple of girls that said that he drugged them up. I panicked when I saw him ogling you; I couldn't risk him doing that to you.” He croaked and she pulled him to her and nestled his head to her chest. 

Chop decided it was safe to leave Finn in the company of Archie, Ben and Rae so he ventured back into the pub to tell the others what had happened.

Finn clung onto Rae for the walk home. He continued to mutter his apologies about how he screwed up everyone's night.

When they arrived back at the flat the lad's made hot chocolate for them knowing it was Finn's favourite. They then sloped off to bed. Rae sat with him on the settee and rocked him in her arms and assured him he hadn't ruined anything. She was just worried what Paul's comment was about.

Finn lifted his tear stained face. "He were referring to my senior school girlfriend and the second reason I hate that song. I went out with this lass for the last year of school. She was a bit of a bitch really, but managed to fool me into thinking she were nice. She humiliated us at the prom, she ditched us by getting off with Paul's brother Simmy in the middle of the dance floor. Well I say getting off with her but it looked more pornographic than that. But whatever it was, they were doing it in time to 'Lady in Red'!" He scoffed at himself. "It's not that I cared about her or owt, but she knew what that song meant. She wanted to hurt us, but most of all I felt so stupid.”

Rae couldn't help but butt in. "What a witch."

Finn chuckled with agreement. "Yeah, well she were, still is, and that's why I felt so humiliated and moronic. I argued with Arch and Chop about her, couldn't see what she were like; almost lost me two best mates over her." He shook his head at himself. "She told us that night I weren't the sorta lad a girl would want to properly date, that she kept us around, kept up the pretense that she were a nice person with good taste in music because I were good in the sack. That I were only good at that." He smiled sadly and dropped his head.

Rae placed both her hands on Finn's face so he would look at her. "Finn Nelson! Yes, you are good in the sack, but you are so much more than that. You are fun, affectionate, kind and a loyal friend." She stated clearly as she wiped the tears from his cheek with her thumb.

He gazed at her, his eyes still glistened as he leant forward with his lips puckered. She closed the gap knowing he needed the comfort. She wanted to cure all his pain with her kiss. His lips felt soft on hers as he suckled on her lower lip to seek entrance for his tongue. His moves weren't cheeky and confident like the night before. He was full of need and she cared too much to let him down. She took charge and dragged her lips from his and down his neck which caused him to whimper softly. She lifted his top and explored his body with her hands as she continued to pepper his lips, face and neck with soft kisses. She lay him back on the sofa and completely removed his top. She caressed the toned skin on his chest as she ran her hands down his body he omitted quiet gasps of pleasure. He pulled her close, lips seeking out hers again. He momentarily looked down her body with fingers fidgeting. She could tell that he wanted to see and touch her too, but didn't have the confidence to make the move. She stood for a moment to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. She straddled Finn and returned to his hungry lips with gentle embrace. 

Rae had never felt so needed before. Finn's eyes looked bruised but full of love as they travelled over her body. He lightly touched the skin on her back as she sucked on his neck. He tickled her back making her squirm and giggle. He reached the clasp of her bra as he caressed and then gently unfastened it. She sat up for a moment to remove it and his hands reached out for her breasts. He motioned for her to lay on top of him, wanting to feel her hard nipples on his chest. They both groaned at the feel of one another and Finn begged Rae to move further up his body so he could dine out on her ample chest. As soon as his mouth met her tits she let out a loud groan. Urged on by her reaction he continued to kiss and suck her breasts while his hands squeezed on her bottom. He pushed her knickers to the side and sunk his middle finger inside of her and his thumb on her clit. 

"This is supposed to be about you." She whispered and tried to remove his hand.

"Well, I want to please you." He gazed into her eyes intently and placed his fingers back inside her. “I want you."

"Me too!" she admitted.

He smiled at her answer and retrieved a condom from his jeans pocket before he wriggled out of them. He let her put the condom over his hard dick and he asked her to ride him hard and slow. Their bodies rocked together deliberately as they stared into each other eyes, only averting their gaze to kiss.

Finn lay looking up at Rae with adoration, he kept as still as possible so she could grind herself on his cock, but after what seemed like hours she finally reached her peak. Rae felt exquisite, her body felt blazing hot and was desperate to up the pace. Before she could check whether Finn was ready for the bond to end he grabbed her hips and started thrusting hard and fast from below. That sexy spark was back in his eyes as he started to yell loudly that he was ready to cum. Rae screamed her lungs out too and they both reached their climax together panting each other's names. Finn held Rae's body close to his, he kissed up her jawline and whispered in her ear that she was beautiful and a goddess. She felt almost tearful when their bodies separated and he was no longer a part of her. She climbed off of him and looked around for her clothes. He noticed her unease as he tried to pull her onto the sofa to lay beside him.

"What's wrong?" He croaked.

"I'm sorry. I'm self-conscious about my body. I wouldn't want Arch or Ben to come out and see me starkers." She fidgeted and attempted to cover herself.

Finn stood and placed his arms around her. "You're so beautiful May, please remember that. Howabout we go and get some kip in my room then?" He looked nervous as he held his hand out to her. Like he was worried she would say no.

Rae knew that she had already risked her heart making love to him like she did. Snuggling him for night wouldn't be making it any harder in the morning. She had already fallen, hook, line and sinker so she grabbed her gear and followed him to his room to sleep in his arms.

Rae woke alone and naked in Finn's bed. She checked the clock on his bed side table and was shocked to see it was almost lunch time. She felt guilty; Finn must have been fed up waiting for her to leave so just left her to it. She thought about fleeing the scene of the crime but she felt too sticky to put her dress back on without a shower first. She went another couple of rounds with Finn during the night so had his dried fluids in more than one location on her body. She spotted her favourite of Finn's checked shirts hanging on the wardrobe door. She slipped it on and was happy she could fit into without stretching or ripping it. She checked herself in the mirror and thought she looked quite good in the green. She poked her head out of Finn's room to see if the coast was clear. The flat seemed empty as there was nobody in the front room but she could hear the crashing of pots and pans in the kitchen and Finn singing ELO's 'Mr Blue Sky'. She disappeared back into Finn's room to grab her clothes and a towel. She had to stretch to the back of his wardrobe to find a bath sheet and nearly jumped a mile in the air when she heard Finn speak.

"Fuck me girl, that were the sexist sight I've ever seen!" He growled from behind her.

She chuckled and looked over her shoulder to see him pointing down at his soldier who was standing to attention.

"Oh you liked that view did yer?” She jested.

He groaned again. "I wanted to bend you over further and slip inside." He placed his arms around her and embraced her in her hug from behind, whilst he kissed behind her ear. "You look so sexy in just this shirt." He whispered and proceeded to kiss her neck as his hand travelled to the buttons of the shirt to undo them. He undid the top three so he could access her tits and squeezed each boob then rubbed her nipples. She gasped with sheer pleasure. He made her feel sensations that she had never felt before. Just a kind word or a smile from him and she was ready to drop her knickers. He continued to work her breasts fueled on by the loud moans of approval coming from Rae. She could feel his stiffy rubbing against her buttocks and became desperate for him. She leaned forward displaying herself to him, giving him permission to enter her from behind.

She heard him groan loudly. "You're killing me with your sexiness Ms Earl." He placed two fingers inside her and rubbed her g-spot making her cry out with ecstasy. 

"FINN, ARRRRGHHH, FINN, PLEASE,." She panted.

He leapt across the room to grasp his Johnny stash. He managed to rip one out of of its packet, slip it over his cock and enter Rae from behind within a couple of seconds. He thrust into her with wild abandon. His hands went to her chest again paying particular attention to pinching her nipples as he bit and sucked her neck. Rae looked up momentarily to see that Finn was watching her in the strip of mirror on his wardrobe. He glanced away for a moment. He attempted to conceal that he was enjoying the view by kissing her neck again. But it was too alluring, seconds later he was back observing their reflection again. He confessed in a choked splutter that he couldn't last any longer and moved one of his hands down her body and started to rub on her clit. They both started to moan at top volume and came together loudly. They almost fell to the floor as their bodies shook. Finn used his last ounce of strength to lift Rae to her feet and kiss her passionately on the lips.

They both giggled and placed their foreheads together panting as they came down from their high.

"You are too good at that Miss Earl. I only came in here to tell you I were making us some lunch!" He chuckled. "It will be ready in about twenty minutes." His lips tugged into a cheeky smile and he bopped her on the nose before he left the room.

Rae rushed to the shower to clean up. She noticed there was a L'ocitane Verbena shower gel on the ledge of the bath and she indulged in the moisturising luxury. She was so pleased to have a friend as thoughtful as Ben. Not many blokes tend to use such a product, so it must be for her. She massaged the Shea butter all over her body leaving her refreshed and relaxed. She climbed back into her little red dress, but she put Finn's shirt back on over it as she enjoyed his manly scent that was all over it. She planned to smuggle that shirt home with her so she could have a part of him with her always.

Rae joined Finn on the sofa to see he'd prepared Lasagne, salad and garlic bread for lunch. "Yum, Lasagne is my favourite!" She breathed in the aroma of the food deeply.

"I know, that's why I made it for yer." His mouth turned up into a beautiful smile and his eyes sparkled as he responded. "Come on, dig in." He placed the tray on her lap.

She smiled and accepted and they tucked into the food in silence. Rae stayed silent in the hope he would hum something and she didn't have to wait long. It took a while to work out what is was and then she finally realised it was 'Good Enough' by Dodgy. She waited for the chorus and joined in. She was elated that he didn't stop when she joined in. They hummed the rest of the song together beaming at one another.

They giggled at the end and Rae complimented his delicious cooking. "This is so yum. Archie and Ben will be gutted to miss out." She looked around wondering where they were.

"Oh soz, I forgot to tell yer. They woke us up this morning to say they were going to stay with Ben's folks for the rest of the weekend. He left a note for yer on't table." He pointed to an envelope. "And he said he'd call yer later."

They finished the meal and Rae read Ben's note while Finn dished up the arctic roll pudding.

Hey Rae, Rae

It sounded like your night improved last night? I popped my head in this morning to say bye but you were sleeping like a baby and I didn't want to wake you. You must have been knackered from all of those late night shenanigans???

Archie asked me to move in with him last night. Obvs I was over the moon and said yes. Well I more like sobbed a yes with tears of happiness pouring down my cheeks. We're going to stay at the flat for a while but will look around for our own gaff in a few months.

I got that job reading the books but we want to wait until I have something that pays a bit better before we commit to a more expensive option.

I'll give you a call a bit later.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Love you  
Benjamin xoxo

Rae was elated that Ben had finally found happiness. For as long as she had known him he just wanted to find love and was always let down. And now he had found it with such a great chap.

Finn returned holding two bowls full of pudding. He passed Rae one and plonked down next to her. He smiled again. "You smell delicious and lemony, I assume you found the soap I left in the bathroom for yer?" His eyes creased as he gave her a friendly smile.

She returned the gesture. "Oh, yeah thanks. It were lovely." Rae suddenly felt weird and scratchy. Why did he have that product? Did he have luxury soap in the house to reward all of his conquests? She felt stressed as she realised that he had done what he did with her with so many other women and that she wasn't any different to any of them.

He looked concerned. "Are you alright?” He lifted his brows in question.

"Yeah, of course." She lied. "I s'pose I better get home. Me mum will be worried about us."

"Oh ok. I'll give you a lift if yer want? I need to go and pick up me final pay packet from Chop's garage as I did me last shift there last weekend."

"OH, I forgot, about the gift I got for you." Rae hit herself on forehead with her palm. "It's in me bag." She rummaged through the denim sack and pulled a small gift wrapped in Christmas paper. "Sorry about the paper I didn't have anything else at home. Anyway this is just to say congratulations for graduating and a good luck for your new, fully payed role." She smiled small and hunched her shoulders as she passed him the pressie.

His face lit up as he motioned to himself. "For me?" He ripped the paper off at speed to find a small ornamental Les Paul guitar with pow printed on the front of it complete with its own small stand. "I love it!" He beamed and squeezed her tight.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm proud of you." She delicately kissed his cheek and headed for the front door. "So what's the plan for tonight?" She quizzed.

Finn became awkward and started to rub the back of his neck with his palm. "Erm well, everyone's out on date's tonight, so, I kinda agreed to go on the pull down the Vaults with the footie lads.”

"Oh." She felt crushed again, but was prepared for it this time. “Perhaps I could join you's? I've never been there before and I heard the music is good there.”

"Erm, I'm not sure. It's s'posed to be a lads night. I wouldn't want to say yes without checking with them first.” He looked guilty.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna cramp your style. I'll nip to the Pad to see Fi instead. She's always fun."

"Nah, you wouldn't cramp me style, I just need to check with the boys. I promise I'll call this arvo and let you know." He held his hand out to her. "Come on, I'll drop you off at yours."

Rae didn't have to wait long to hear from Finn as the phone rang as soon as she got off the phone from Ben. He said the lads said she was more than welcome. Finn advised that she didn't have to particularly dress up as there was a band playing so band tee and jeans would be the right way to dress. Rae was happy there was a band on and that she wouldn't have to make much of an effort. She used the time she would have spent dolling herself chatting with her mum, Karim and Jasmine.

She heard a car horn from outside so kissed her family good night and went out to catch her ride. Finn held the taxi door open for her and said they'd meet the guys at the bar. 

When they arrived Rae noticed that all of the girls that entered the bar were very glamorously dressed. She scrunched her brow in confusion as the exited the cab wondering why Finn had told her dress like a scruff. He undid his leather jacket and she noticed that not even he was wearing a band tee. He had a very smart charcoal grey button down that showed off his toned body beautifully and ink blue jeans that cupped his perfect bottom.

Rae's bottom lip began to tremble as she looked down at his outfit and then at her own scruffy jeans and Pulp tee. She checked the crowd of girls again, all wearing sexy clothes. "Finn, why did you tell us to dress like this?" She motioned down to herself. "You told us to dress down; band tee and jeans! You're not wearing a band tee."

He scrunched his brow. "I'm wearing tee and jeans, just like you."

Rae rolled her eyes. "Don't give us that. You look fit as fuck in your smart tee and jeans while I look like a bag lady. Did you tell us to dress like this on purpose so I can't get in? I know you didn't want me to come out and cramp your style tonight, but this," She shouted at him. "Is the lowest thing you've done to me thus far." She blinked and one tear emerged from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "Fuck this. I'm going to the Pad to see Fi; to spend time with someone that actually wants to see me."

She turned her back on him and walked toward the other club ignoring Finn's calls. He walked alongside her and she continued to ignore him.

"Please Rae! You don't look like shite you look beautiful as always." He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Of course I want to spend time with yer, I only ever want to spend time with yer.”

She looked him straight in the eye. "Is that why you did it? As that why you lied to me?”

He looked in pain. "I honestly, I dunno why I did it.”

"Well you better confess right now whether it was because you don't want anyone else to have us, you didn't want me to come out, or you wanted to humiliate us. Which one is it?”

.....


	14. Chapter 14

“Erm….. I erm, I just, I dunno.” Finn continued to rub his palm up and down the back of his neck. “It weren’t spiteful I promise. It’s just….”

"Spit it out." Rae stood tapping her foot on the ground with her arms folded, waiting to hear Finn's justification.

"The thing is you attract so many predatory blokes, I just wanted to enjoy the band with yer without having to punch someone." He shrugged and held his hand in the air in submission. "I know it were a stupid thing to do; you look sexy no matter what you wear. What you wear has nothing to do with the way blokes act around yer!"

"Liar. You're talking shit. Unless you can tell me the truth. I'm outta here!" Rae boomed and pointed down the road to where she was headed.

"Please don't go. I promise I just wanted to hang with you and enjoy the band." Finn continued to plead with glassy eyes and his hands folded, pressed together as though praying.

"So why aren't you wearing a band tee yourself, eh? So you were gonna hang out with me and have a laugh, keep me safe, but dress sexy in case there's anyone worth pulling? What would you do with me then? Call me a taxi?"

Finn looked down as though embarrassed, he ran his fingers through the front of his fringe awkwardly rearranging it and kicking the ground. "Erm."

"I knew it. You hadn't even considered that had yer!" She shouted again, her face fuming red as she poked him in the chest.

He looked up to meet her glare and spoke quickly. "I didn't wear a band tee because I don't have any tight ones." He admitted and Rae scrunched her top lip and nose up in confusion. "I, I, erm I wanted to wear a tight one cos I like the way you look at us in a tight top." His cheeks coloured a little as he looked down at his boots again and pressed the centre of his forehead with his index and middle finger.

"You, what?" She shouted again but giggled a little at the realisation that Finn had noticed she slobbered all over him in tight clothing. At least he liked it; he liked it enough to dress to impress her. "So, how do I look at you in a tight top then Finlay?" She softened, biting her lower lip, smirking.

"Well, like you look us up and down and your eyes sparkle and you smile, I mean really smile, like seeing us makes you happy and that. Seeing you happy makes me feel good, especially if it's me that made you happy." He smiled small, cheeks still slightly pink. He held his hand out to her. "So are you gonna stay? Please?”

Rae pursed her lips and smiled. "I guess I'll stay if you......" She waited for a moment and rubbed her chin to express she was thinking. "If you remove your top completely!" She demanded and giggled.

Finn nodded, beaming and removed his tee and jacket over his head instantly and passed her his top. They both laughed as they walked towards the queue, but Rae realised she'd given every girl in the place an open invitation to ogle his body. She could have punched herself in the tit at her own stupidity. But it was her own fault for having a smart mouth so she would have to put up with it. At least she would have a front row seat to the finest view in Lincolnshire.

Finn paid for their entrance into the club and they wandered over to his mates after the back of their hands were stamped. Rae was introduced to all of football team so couldn't really remember them all. One of them was called Barney, there was an extraordinarily fit lad called Jez who was tall, toned and blonde. He was so good looking that he reminded her of Ben and then she definitely remembered Lizard.  
Finn pointed to the man himself. "I guess you remember this guy?"

Rae gave him a closed mouth smile and nodded. "Hmm, yes I sure do."

"Hi Rae, I'm sorry about my lame chat up line the last time we met." He held his hand out for her to shake which she accepted. "I were really drunk at the time and that seemed the best way to chat up the fittest lass in the pub." He hit himself on the head with his palm to express his stupidity. "And for the record I really am a cunning linguist so would be more than happy to yodel in your canyon?" He looked her up and down with his lips pursed.

Rae snorted a laugh but Finn stepped in before Rae could banter with him. She wanted to make a joke about tipping the velvet but was cut short by Finn slapping him around the back of the head.

"Watch what you're saying to me best mate you dick-splash!" He jested but there was an aggressive undertone which led to an unnerved Lizard shouting his apologies before he sloped off.

Rae gave Finn a disappointed side glance. "That was a bit of an over reaction weren't it? He were just joking about.”

Finn huffed. "He were offering to lick you out as an introduction! Who does that?" He then mimicked the lad. "Hello nice to meet you, I'm sorry I asked you to suck my cock last time we met how about I lick your vagina instead? What a nob!" Finn ranted and frowned as he continued to glare at Lizard who was stood at the bar.  
"Calm down, it's not like he meant it. Stop being a twat and get us a pint? I'm as dry as a fuck with no foreplay." She laughed as she placed her hand over her throat to indicate her thirst.

Finn laughed out loud before he walked off to the bar to fetch the Snakebites.  
Jez side stepped next to Rae to keep her company as she stood waiting. "I'm so happy to meet the gal that's been making our Finn smile again." He shoulder nudged her. "I can see why he's so happy."

Rae blushed and smiled. "Oh thanks, but we're just mates."

Jez laughed. "Oh, ok, if you say." He pouted and wriggled his eyebrows making Rae chuckle too.

Finn returned holding a tray of pints. "What's going on now?” he scowled at Jez. "I hope you’re not propositioning me best mate too?" He attempted to jest through gritted teeth.

Rae slapped Finn on the shoulder. "Give it a rest you and hand over me drink."  
Finn giggled and placed the tray down on the nearest empty table and Rae followed. Jez said he'd catch them later and scuttled off. Finn turned to Rae saying he got them three pints each so they wouldn't have to go back to the bar for a while.

They chatted about Archie and Ben's news, Rae's script, and whether or not she was going to go on air with Rob Persani. She wasn't sure she had the confidence and didn't want to pursue a dj career and forget about writing as that was her true passion. Finn replied that she would excel at anything she did as she was the smartest, most talented person he'd ever met. Her body started to tingle with excitement when she realised that he was staring intently at her and only at her. She glanced around for a moment and noticed that there were hundreds of eyes all greedily devouring Finn's bare abdomen, and he didn't have a clue, his eyes were fixed on her. They gazed into each other's eyes and gravitated towards one another in slow motion, both hypnotised by the other. Their lips almost met but they both flinched back to reality when the remaining chairs around their table scraped on the floor as Finn friends joined them. They informed them the band would be on any minute.

They nodded their heads to the music and glanced at each other smiling throughout the set. The band were good, they played Brit-pop covers but also performed their own stuff, which Rae and Finn particularly enjoyed.

As the band finished Rae offered to get the lad's some drinks, but Finn insisted that the drinks were on him. Feeling bloated she asked if they could move onto shots and Finn was happy to oblige and asked the bar tender for a selection. Rae nipped to the loo's and joined Finn at the bar afterwards. They stood close to one another so they could hook arms and down the shots. They were merry from the alcohol and swaying as they started to sing The La's song 'There She Goes' that the band had successfully covered earlier on. They were having so much fun until they heard a shrill female voice laughing about something which made Finn freeze on the spot.  
"What's wrong Nelson?" Rae enquired noticing Finn's immediate drop in spirit.  
His eyes were fixed on someone not far from them also standing at the bar. Rae followed his gaze and saw Stacey Stringfellow with a ginger bloke and a couple of other nasty twats she remembered from school.

"Erm that's my ex, the the one I were telling you about." Finn pointed at her as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Oh my god, that's Stacey Stringfellow. I remember her from school. She was such a nasty bitch." Rae placed her hand on Finn's shoulder. "That was a happy escape Finlay, because she was the absolute worst." She shuddered recalling what the vile girl was like.

"Still is." He replied with a sad smile and he nervously placed his arms across his bare chest.

Rae realised she still had his confiscated t-shirt in her bag when she noticed his discomfort. "Do yer want yer top back?" She opened up her denim back and started rummaging inside.

"What? And miss out on the ogling I've been getting from you? No chance!" He laughed retuning his attention to Rae. "It's giving me a stiffy seeing you drool." He joked.

"Blimey. Drooling eh? Somebody is a bit up them selves this evening." She giggled and slowly dragged her eyes up and down his rippling chest. She lifted her finger with the longest nail and ran it down the line on his torso from his neck to snail trail making him gasp.

"Seriously May! You carry on like that and little Finn is gonna burst from me trousers." He looked down at his package which was clearly straining for release.  
Rae licked her bottom, filled with excitement by the affect her touch had on him. His eyes were dark and he looked like he could pounce any moment. She had to clench her thighs together to stop the gush that his lusty gaze had created. She started to run the same finger back up the line of his fine body. He bit his lip like he was trying to stop himself from groaning aloud. He may have suppressed his vocal excitement but the muscles of stomach and chest quivered.

Finn placed his hand on top of her wiggling finger and pressed it against his chest. "May, you've gotta stop, or I'm gonna cum in me pants!" He laughed as he exhaled.  
Rae's eyes glistened with exhilaration. "Do you want me to..." She let her eyes drop to trouser level and licked her bottom lip. "To tame your dragon with a kiss."  
Finn groaned loudly causing some of the other clubbers to look over. "What here?"  
She nodded still biting her lip. "You wanna find somewhere quiet?" She purred into his ear before she nibbled on it.

He gasped again and leant forward to press his lips to hers. They connected and Finn's hands when straight to her face; one hand cupped her jawline the other entangled in her hair. He growled in her ear that there was nothing more in the world he wanted at that moment than to feel her lips around him, but he just couldn't do it there. That he wanted to take her back to his flat and rip her clothes from her body.  
She giggled a, “Yes please", and he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the taxi rank at top speed without bidding his friends farewell.

As it was relatively early they were fortunate enough to find a taxi waiting out front. They stumbled into the back of the car and Finn stuttered the directions before his mouth returned to Rae. His lips felt like home to her; she had no problems, nothing to worry about when his big soft lips were caressing hers and their tongues were dancing together. She ran her finger tips up and down the already exposed skin on his shoulders and back causing him to shudder. She kissed a pathway from his mouth down his chin and nuzzled into the crook of his neck to indulge in his scent. She found his aroma most intoxicating at the end of an evening when his products had worn off and she could smell him, it was raw and manly. She'd never enjoyed the body odour of anybody before. It was just him, she was addicted to it; to him.  
She was so aroused that she could have fucked him in the back of that taxi, so it was a relief that they finally made it back to Finn's place. He fumbled twenty quid out of his wallet and chucked in the general direction of the driver and they ran to the front door hand in hand. Finn's shaky hands bumbled with the key in the lock as Rae embraced him from behind stroking his chest and stomach as she nibbled down his ear and neck. The door flung open and Finn seemed to let out a victory roar as he span on the spot so they were facing each other. He plonked a kiss on her and proceed to spin again taking her with him so they kind of danced into the flat. He bumped the door shut with his bum and then pounced toward Rae grabbing her shirt from the bottom and pulled it over her had in one foul swoop. She giggled as his enthusiasm as he stood staring at her with his tongue hanging out.

"This is my favourite bra." He murmured, voice still husky as he twiddled with the straps. "I like the burgundy on your skin and the way your nipples poke through." He pushed the straps down her shoulders and reached behind her to unfasten the clasp. "it gives a glimpse at the treasure beneath." He smirked and let it fall to the ground. "But that's nothing on the real thing." He said before he reached forward and placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed firmly before he grazed her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped and pulled him close so she could return to his lips. He dragged his lower lip down her neck as she dropped her head back omitting soft gasps of pleasure. He made it to her tits and sucked on each in turn while he fondled the other with his hand. He continued his descent and licked and kissed down her stomach until he reached her jeans. He unfastened them and pushed them to the floor but then she remembered what she promised back at the club.

"Oh!" She shouted which made him jump. "I just remembered that I promised to kneel at the alter of 'lil Finn!" She said as the grabbed the zipper to his flies and yanked it down. She lowered her self to the ground so she was knelt in front of him and kissed his lower abdomen. "I love how soft your skin here is." She kiss him there again with wide open mouth as she pushed his jeans and pants to the floor. His nob sprang forward and hit her on the bottom of the nose making them both laugh out loud.

Finn took advantage of the pause in action and dropped to his knees too. He returned his mouth to her and ran his has hand down to the only clothing left between them. He rubbed his hand over the damp flimsy fabric of her knickers and pushed them aside so he could insert his index finger inside her. She groaned with pleasure but tried to wriggle free.

"Hold on, I haven't sucked you off yet." She huffed and he gazed upon her smiling.  
"I'm impressed with your determination baby, I were just hoping we could, yer know do each other at the same time, yer know? Like a sixty-niner?”

Rae just nodded, she didn't really concentrate on anything he said after he called her baby. It sent a shockwave of excitement through her that maybe he thought more of her than he was letting on or even knew. Her body tingled just thinking about it and then she was brought out of her musings by Finn speaking.

"So who should be on top?" He quizzed.

"What?"

"For the sixty-niner? Would you rather be on top or bottom?”

"Erm." Rae was confused, she'd never done it before. All her previous lovers had been pretty selfish in bed so the first oral she ever received was with Stuart. "Erm, what would you prefer? She asked.

Finn gave her a considered look and she could tell that he realised it would be a new experience for her. He giggled. "Well if I get to choose, I wanna lay back here and you can sit on me face and bend forward and suck me off." He lay back down on the carpet and motioned for Rae to climb on top. "Straddle us to start with so I can kiss yer first." He smiled as he pointed to his lips.

She complied still exhilarated by the pet name he gave her. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. He returned the gesture with vigour and bit her lip as he tried to speak. "I'm so horny baby, do yer wanna turn the other way and scooch above me face? I'm desperate to taste yer."

She bit her lip and nervously moved so she was facing the over way. She stuck her bum in the air as instructed and he ripped her knickers from her. She lowered herself above his face, worried she was going to squash him but he grabbed her hips and pulled her close and plonked a kiss on her opening. She moaned loudly and dropped forward to suck his cock. She was immediately pleased by the loud groans that he made as she closed her mouth around him. Her senses were alive, it was almost too much pleasure to take; feeling the intense delight from Finn lapping at her clit whilst pinching her nipples, but also the euphoria from the causing the same sensations on him. Rae was ready to cum any moment but she wanted Finn to reach his high first. She reached down and cupped his balls as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. He legs began to shake and should heard him try to say something, but it was too late. He shot his load into her mouth which hit her on the back of the throat making her cough. She didn't care though, she enjoyed the muffled howl of pleasure that came from him too much to spit it out. She swallowed and continued riding his face until seconds later the familiar warmth spread and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She fell forward and landed on top of him panting. Her legs were aching from trying not to squash Finn.

He stoked her bottom, still panting himself. "You are the sexiest girl in the world." He mumbled as he tried to regain his breath. "Turn round and give us a cuddle baby."  
She tried to swivel round as gracefully as possible and nestled into his arms naked on his front room floor. He pulled her to him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He tickled her back and she caressed his chest before Rae noticed he had another raging boner. He looked down at it and back at her. "This is what you do to me girl." He chuckled with admiration. "Would like to join me in the shower Miss Earl?" He enquired and she nodded her vigorously.

They made their way to the shower at speed and spent the following hour slowly making love as the warm water cascaded over them.

Rae woke the next morning with every limb aching. She felt the weight of Finn's arm around squeezing her tighter when she attempted to move.

"You dare try to sneak off and put your clothes on Miss May! You're mine for this lazy Sunday and I wanna snuggle." He nuzzled into her neck and nibbled her ear.  
Rae jumped when she heard him speak, she didn't realise he was already awake. "Sunday snuggling sounds good, but don't you usually have footie?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going. Arch and Ben aren't back 'til tomorrow morning and I wanna hang out with you." He bopped her on the nose and smiled.

Those words made her feel warm inside, she remembered the way he looked into her eyes when they made love in his bed the previous night. She recalled all of the pet names he uttered as he whispered sweet nothings to her. She started to realise that this kind, gentle boy seemed to prefer her to anybody else, maybe even felt the same for her as she did for him. She turned to face him. "Sunday smooching it is then." She agreed and pecked his lips before she fell back to sleep with her head on his chest.

Rae had the most relaxing, deep sleep and woke up what seemed like a few hours later. She was alone but the bed was still warm on Finn's side. She grabbed one of his checked shirts and went to find him. She poked her head out of his room and she could hear singing coming from the bathroom. He left the door open and she hear him quite clearly.

'As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know that it's you I need  
To take the blues away

It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best

How can it be that we can  
say so much without words  
Bless you and bless me baby  
and bless the bees and the birds

I've got to be near you  
every night, every day  
I couldn't be happy baby  
any other way'

Rae approached the bathroom and listened at the door enjoying the sweet sound. She was surprised he sang so well after he was so scathing about his own voice.  
"Is that you Rae?" He called before he reached the chorus again.

She poked her head around the door. "Yep. I were just enjoying the song. I were about to join in." She smiled.

"Sod joining in the song. Get your sexy butt in here with me?"

He didn't have to ask twice. She threw Finn's shirt on the floor and jumped in the shower and snogged his face off.

She could tell that the time they spent together had a positive effect on his mood. She started to believe it was more than just happiness that he was his getting his dick wet. He was feeling something, but she didn't wanted rock the boat and break the spell. She enjoyed spending time with him too much when he was relaxed and happy. She didn't want to risk what they had. She wanted to keep him forever.  
Every time he had her to himself he whistled and hummed, he cooked her lovely food, talked in depth about their lives and their passions. This routine continued for 2 months. In fact the summer of 2001 was the happiest time of Rae's life that far. She spent it with her friends, family and Finn. Finn never mentioned going out on the pull again after the night when he nearly lost her friendship at The Vaults. They did everything together, he saw her nearly every day and if he didn't he would call her. They escorted each other to their graduation ceremonies. They dined with each other's families, and they fucked a great deal.

They usually hung out together at Finn and Archie's flat but Rae's family had decided to visit Tunisia for a week before Jaz had to return school so Rae had the house to herself.

She wanted to look after Finn for a change, the way he always cared for her. She had learned his favourite foods and practised the menu a few times prior to the occasion. She successfully prepared cheese fondue for starters, seafood linguini for main and mango parfait for dessert. They toasted her new job as she was due to start on air with the breakfast team early the next morning. Finn expressed how proud of her he was by presenting her with beautiful locket with a diamond set in the middle. She opened the locket and a folded piece of paper fell out. She unfolded it to read the scrawl. It said:

'You don't need good luck, you just need to be you.'

Rae felt overcome with the beauty of the gift and his message. She had to have an early night to be up for her new job that started at 6:00 am. She asked if Finn wanted to sleep over and they rushed up to Rae's room leaving the dirty dishes on the dining table.

They made love, long and slow as they usually did. Rae was always careful to keep her feelings to herself, but the mood of the evening and his sensitive message the words fell out of her mouth as he stared deeply into her eyes as he lay between her legs.

"I love you!" She said huskily and Finn froze. He stopped grinding and his enormous boner shrunk instantly.  
"You what?" He said in monotone. He lifted himself from between her legs and got out of the bed and dressed at speed. "This ain't what I signed up for Rae, Rae." He stuttered.

He muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' in a strangled whisper as he ran from the room leaving her alone and sobbing in her bed.

.....


	15. Chapter 15

Rae continued to weep for what seemed like hours. Her body shook, snot poured from her nose, and her hair stuck to her face. It was the sort of sobbing she used to do as a teen; when life didn't seem worth living. She’d lost him, and it was all her own stupid fault. She didn't want to fall in love with somebody that couldn't love her back. She’d fooled herself into believing he felt the same way too. He was just such good company - thoughtful, fun and handsome and well, dynamite in the sack. She was living on borrowed time, and Finn had finally found his watch. Of course he couldn't love a heifer like her.

In the early hours of the morning, Rae felt a dip on her bed, followed by an arm around her and a quiet calm voice reassuring her that she would be alright. She knew it was Ben the moment she felt the bed move. He lay on top of the covers and cuddled her tightly until her body stopped shaking. Ben passed her rainbow robe and forced her to shower. He made her promise to keep the door unlocked and she agreed to his demands, on the proviso he would tell her why he knew she needed him.

Rae showered quickly, dressed in her PJs and tied her brushed hair back off her face. She stared at her pale, puffy reflection in the mirror and decided she wouldn't be going back to Rutland Radio. She was heartbroken, and she wouldn't be able to stand seeing Finn again. Just thinking about it sent a stabbing pain into her chest causing pins and needles throughout her body. She had to remove him from her life quickly, like ripping a used plaster from the skin. The initial pain of the loss would be better than seeing him all the time. If their friends had plans with him, she would have to find something else to do. She had plenty of writing projects to fulfill, as she had managed to have a couple of short stories published in magazines, and even received a few freelance commissions from various papers.

Rae dragged her feet on her return to her room. She knew that discussing her feelings with her dearest friend would result in reliving her grief. She poked her head around her bedroom door to see that Ben had changed her bedding and there were two steaming mugs of tea on her bedside table. He looked up when she entered and her lip trembled when their eyes met. Ben leapt up from her desk chair and ran straight to her and encased her into a bone-crushing hug.

"He doesn't deserve you, Rae." Ben stepped back for a moment. His face was contorted and red, and his fists were balled. "I'm gonna punch his face in!" Ben stomped towards the door but Rae grabbed him by the arm.

"Do you think I want you to hurt him? I love him!" She wailed. "You can't make him love me back!" She continued to sob, and Ben rushed back to her and held her against his chest.

"I'm sorry Rae-Rae, but he made us all believe he loved you. I never doubted it; I thought he fell in love with you the moment Chloe introduced him and you blanked him out." Ben chuckled. "His face! He was so put out!"

Rae smiled at the memory and chuckled too. "I thought he was such an arsehole."

"Thing is Rae, you were right. He is an arsehole. He stormed into the flat tonight muttering to himself, bashing and crashing around in the front room. Me and Archie got up to see what was wrong. He'd drunk half a bottle of whiskey and was ranting that you'd ruined everything. Said you went and tried to tie him down, that you knew he just liked to fuck, that you tricked him with your sexiness into staying longer than he should have. Archie slapped his face when he told us what had happened, and I came straight to you." Ben had tears in his eyes when he finished filling her in.

Ben cradled Rae in his arms in her bed until she finally went to sleep around 5:00am. He then wriggled out of her grasp to make the phone call he’d promised to make. He had to ring the radio station and explain that Rae wouldn't be returning. He apologised profusely that she hadn't rung herself and that she was too unwell to call. He didn't mention Finn, as she didn't want any of their colleagues to judge him. He was there first and it wouldn't be fair to cause an atmosphere at work for him. Rae had given Ben permission to share a secret they hadn't told anybody yet - he told them she wouldn't be returning after her illness, because their script had been accepted by Channel 4 and she’d definitely decided to pursue a writing career. He was happy that Rob took the news well. Rob said he hoped she'd be better soon, but he had to rush off to change his script ready for air time.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief after the call. He rang Archie to let him know what that he planned to stay with Rae, and then went back up and crawled into the bed next to her.

They both slept until late afternoon. They were woken by hurried knocks and the sound of the doorbell. Rae staggered down the stairs to let them in. After a few minutes of bleary-eyed fumbling with the key, Rae finally managed to open the door to a concerned-looking Chloe.

"Thank God you're OK." Chloe grasped her in an embrace, which Rae felt rather comforted by. They had been friends for a long time, almost their whole lives and shared such a lot, but they rarely hugged. So when they did, they were always filled with love. "Archie rang and told us about Finn. What a fucking twat!" She embraced Rae again and rocked her in her arms for a few minutes. "So are you gonna let me in and make us a cuppa or what?" Chloe jested to lighten the mood.

Rae smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course, come in." She motioned Chloe through to the front room.

Ben was already clattering about in the kitchen; the kettle was on and he was washing up the remains of Rae and Finn's last meal together. She noticed the locket on the dining table and her lip began to wobble.

"What is it, babe?" Chloe asked when she noticed her friend’s relapse.

Rae picked up the locket and passed it to Chloe. "He gave us this last night as a good luck present." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I read more into it than was intended. I thought he were saying with gifts what his lips couldn't. I thought it meant he loved me back," she spluttered, as she battled to blink back the tears.

Chloe opened the locket and read the message. "Is he for real? Just look at this gift; it must have cost a fortune, and the message. Of course he's in love with you. I don't know why, but I don't think he actually realises what he feels for you is love."

Ben came in with the tea whilst they were talking about the locket. He placed the tray down on the coffee table. "Archie's always saying that Finn has low self esteem around women. He managed to persuade him to see this counsellor once, back when he couldn't get it up for a while but was disappointed when Finn sacked it off. Arch said you were good for him, but he still thought Finn needed help accepting the way important women in his past treated him." Ben approached the girls to look at the jewellery. "Let's see it then?" He took the necklace from Chloe and inspected it closely, mouth open in shock as he read the scrap of paper. He re-folded the paper, and went to replace it, when he noticed some engraving. "Oooh, what does that say?" He squinted inside the lid of the locket.

"What does what say?" Rae frowned as she grasped it back. She squinted at the delicate writing, it was just one word. "It says fucking Wonderwall! Is he taking the piss out of me? Why would he give me this and not think it would be misleading?" Rae shouted, she was angry and suspicious. She was worried that he’d planned for her to fall for him all along, so he could prove that he could make anybody want him; even the girl that initially blanked him. "I'm going to go round there and ram this fucking thing down his throat!"

Neither Chloe nor Ben attempted to hold her back. Chloe ran up and collected her jacket for her whilst Ben and Rae tugged on their shoes so they could head round en masse. Chloe drove as Rae shouted angrily about what a fucking waste of space Finn was and how she was such a predictable twat for succumbing to his magic dick. Nobody else dared put her straight. Ben and Chloe both thought that Finn was confused, but the couple needed to have it out, and this was the only way Rae was prepared to go and see him.

Ben unlocked the door and Rae burst through it before he’d set one foot in.

"Where is the stupid twat?" she shouted to nobody in particular. There didn't seem to be anybody about, so she stomped to his room and opened the door to see Finn balls deep, fucking what looked like a teenager on the sex swing he’d bought to surprise her after her graduation ceremony. "You dirty bastard!" she shouted. "Don't mind me, I just came to return this, my Wonderwall." She threw the necklace as hard as she possibly could at him and was pleased that it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. 

"What the fuck, Rae?" He called as his hands went straight to rub his injured head.

She was too angry to speak to him, so span on the spot and slammed his door behind her and ran, ran as fast as she could, with her friends following behind.

She made it halfway down the street before Ben caught her. He grabbed and held her panting body to him as she wept all over him again.

Chloe caught up and begged through panting breaths to go to the pub. "Come on guys, let’s go to the pub. I got dumped meself last night and I wanna get shitfaced."

Rae felt ashamed. She had been so occupied with herself for the past few weeks that she hadn't even asked Chloe how her life was going. "Shit, babe, I'm so sorry." Both Rae and Ben encased her in a hug. "Let's go to the fucking pub." Rae submitted and wiped her wet face with her sleeve. They joined arms and headed for their favourite drinking establishment.

They arrived at the Swan and ordered pints and shots to speed up the process of getting hammered. Chloe filled them in on her break-up. Mark invited her over, so she got dressed up thinking they were going out. He apologised and said that he knew she would never love him and he'd found somebody else that he thought could. Chloe was embarrassed to be sat there in her glad rags being dumped by him with Eastenders on the TV in the background. She was pissed off that he’d packed her and in the end it was for someone else. But after she stormed out of his flat and thought about it, all she really felt was relief.

The drinks flowed as they helped Rae drown her sorrows. As she drank more, her anger became louder and she started to shout about Finn again. "I mean, what sort of insensitive fucker goes and fucks a school girl after they rebuffed somebody else's love the day before? Finn Dickhead Nelson does. I get that nobody could ever love me, but come on? Show some fucking consideration. He could have kept his huge boner in his underpants for a day or two, couldn't he?" Ben and Chloe nodded and agreed at all the right pauses of her rant. 

Ben was worried by just how angry and drunk she was, and realised they hadn't eaten anything all day, so he scuttled off and ordered them all a burger to soak up the booze. The food did the trick, and calmed Rae down so much that she was just exhausted and wanted to go home. Ben and Chloe escorted Rae towards the door just as Finn and Archie came though it.

Finn had a bruise on his head, which made Rae scoff with derision when she spotted the mark. He rubbed his head and scowled at her, but then his demeanour softened and he held the locket out. "This was a present for you, Rae." He tried to hand it to her.

"I don't want it, Finn. It's a lie and I don't want it to remind me of you. Why don't you save it 'til January and give it to your last conquest for good luck in her mock exams?" Rae sneered as she tried to walk past him.

Finn grabbed her arm. "That's not funny Rae, she were plenty old enough; and definitely not worth platinum. Anyway what do you mean it's a lie? I bought my best friend a present, how is that a lie?”

“That locket was a trick to make me fall in love with you. To satisfy your ego. Well done on proving you can make anyone want you. But guess what? I don't wanna see you ever again and I definitely don't want trinkets to remind me of you." She shook his hand off her arm to leave.

"Are you saying we can't be friends?" he called to her.

She'd made it to the door and looked over her shoulder to check if he was laughing. But he was staring back with tears in his eyes. "Are you fucking serious? You break my fucking heart, you fuck a teenager the very next day and you ask can we be friends? Of course we can't be friends! That's not what friends do. You're the most insensitive, cruel, arsehole I've ever met. Stacey was right. All you're good for is fucking,” she spat, before she left the pub with all their friends in tow. 

She felt guilty the moment those words left her lips. That was spiteful and untrue and she stopped in her tracks, unable to bear the thought of being as nasty at Stacey Stringfellow. She wiped the tears from her eyes and reopened the door to the pub.

Finn was stood in the same place she left him, with head hung low and the barmaid rubbing his shoulder in comfort. She coughed to gain his attention. "Ahem, that weren't true, what I just said. You're much more than fucking! I'm hurt, but I'm not a liar, so I'm sorry I said it. You're much more than your skills in the sack, but yer still an insensitive twat." She slammed the door on her way out, feeling much more proud of herself than she had the last time.

Archie walked Chloe home, and Ben insisted on staying with Rae until her family were back at the end of the week. Rae tried to refuse, but Ben wouldn't budge. He said it would be fun to gossip and hang out, it would be like uni all over again and Rae conceded, not believing a word of it. But she loved his company and she probably did need him there as she wasn't sure what affect her lonely house could have on her when she felt so low. Demons were knocking at her door in an attempt to remind her that she was fat, ugly and annoying. A sexy, sweet bloke like Finn was never going to commit to a girl like her. She felt on edge and wondered what the point of being her actually was. She decided that after Charles she would never just settle again, so, with the bar set high after Finn, she would have to remember what it was like to be independent again. To re-learn how to be alone, because that's what she had in her future - a lifetime of loneliness. She was so thankful that she at least had good friends on which she could rely. To remind her that the words of those demons are untrue.

Rae invited their friends over for a meal the following night to thank them for their support. They all accepted, apart from Chop, who was on ‘babysitting Finn’ duty. Archie was fed-up trying to talk sense into him, so Chop had the short straw for the night. It turned out that Finn hadn't been back to work himself, just spent all of his time drinking and screwing. Archie continued to insist he go back to the counsellor and sort out his commitment issues before it was too late. They ended up in a fight and were both sporting black eyes.

Rae had received phone calls from Finn when he was at his most drunk, saying he missed his best friend. She tried to explain the first time saying she was too heartbroken, that she felt too sad to see him, but he didn't listen or understand. So after that she just told him not to fuck his best friends if he didn't want to lose them, and hung up. She needed to get her own shit together and didn't have room for his in her backpack too.

The guests arrived all dressed in seventies garb as instructed, wielding an array of alcoholic concoctions. Rae continued with the Seventies theme with a retro menu and served up prawn cocktail, steak Diane and finished off with Black Forest gateau. Rae enjoyed herself for the first time in a couple of days, she was slightly merry and warmed by the full belly and good company.

The girls managed to persuade Rae to go out with them on Friday night and she agreed, on the understanding that the lads would spend the night with Finn somewhere else. Rae said she wanted to go to The Pad, as Fi had been harassing her to pay a visit, but she didn't want to upset Chloe by forcing her to see Mark.

Chloe insisted it was OK, in fact it was testament to their incompatibility that she didn't give a stuff about seeing Mark. She was more than up for night out with her girlies and was excited at the prospect of pulling someone new.

Ben and Archie weren't even half as pleased by the prospect of a night at The Vaults watching Finn drink himself into a stupor and proposition girls. Archie let slip that Finn had been failing to achieve gratification from any of the girls he dragged home, and spent most of his night drinking vodka neat from the bottle after the girl he’d pleasured with his fingers or tongue had left.

"What? Has his tackle stopped working again?" Rae asked and wished she hadn't. She couldn't help herself, he had been her life for the last few months and it was hard to shut off from him.

"Yep, he'd on the droop again, says he’s not feeling right cos he lost his best mate. But he reckons if he tries enough, he'll get it working again." Archie grimaced. "I've tried explaining that he needs to start facing his emotions and seek help before he pushes everyone away. He took a swing at us and that's when we had a bit of a fight."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Arch. I feel responsible for this. I can't be friends with him though, especially if it means he's gonna start disrespecting women again." Rae smiled small attempting to cover her turmoil. 

Ben piped up. "We've got to stop just accepting his behaviour, stop sweeping it under the carpet because it's Finn and he's always been like that. We should cut him loose and see if the real Finn will fight for dominance," he ranted as he took Archie in his arms.

Archie agreed. He said he'd been thinking about it for a while, and he wanted him and Ben to get a place of their own as soon as possible. Everybody screeched with glee, though not as loud as Ben, and they cheered up to make a toast to Archie and Ben.

The rest of the week was quite low key. Rae fulfilled her writing commissions with miserable and angsty stories. Her newspaper articles had dark undertones that reflected her low spirits and broken heart. When she finished her own work, she volunteered to help Ben read some of the books he had, but he refused, saying it had to be his opinion. However, he did recommend her at work - they accepted instantly, and sent a heap of romance novels for them both to plough through. So they lazed about snuggling, eating takeout and reading the week away. 

Rae dodged a few calls from Finn during the rest of the week. She didn't go to the phone, letting Ben tell him that she didn't want to speak to him. She overheard Finn's voice yelling that he needed Rae, that everyone else was really boring. Ben told him that he should try to sort himself out if he wanted more interesting friends. That he should have a shower and go back to work. Perhaps he would feel better if he started to respect himself?

Finn slammed the phone on Ben and didn't call again after that sound advice. Rae kissed her bestie on the cheek and told him he was the best human being in the world. And he really was. Spending the week with him had reminded her who she was and that she could have fun again. She was actually looking forward to Friday night out with the girls. 

Ben wasn't at all happy about the lads’ planned night, but he was more than ready to spend a night back in his own bed with with his sexy man. So he helped Rae get ready for her night by advising her on her outfit. She wasn't really on the pull but she wanted to look nice. She went with a short-sleeved burgundy skater dress, her favourite undies and no tights. As it was so hot she opted for her hair off her neck, up in a messy bun, light make-up and flat sandals. She looked sexy and cool when Ben dropped her to meet the girls at Cloisters for pizza and pasta.

The girls had such a lovely time and Rae realised a night out with just them was well overdue. She hadn't really heard any of Izzy's plans for the wedding or for her and Chop's new home, which they were due to exchange contracts on any day. Rae and Chloe offered to go to her family home and help pack over the weekend, ready for the expected move-in day on Monday. Chloe announced that her trial period for a major fashion chain was over and she’d been given a permanent position as assistant buyer. She was over the moon and offered both the girls use of her elevated staff discount. Even Rae was pleased,as the brand sold clothes in her size. After their main, Izzy couldn't contain her excitement any further and asked them to be her bridesmaids, which they both accepted with enthusiasm. Rae trusted Izzy to choose an outfit that didn't make her look like a cross between a meringue and a blancmange. Rae was so uplifted by the good news from her friends that she treated them to a bottle of fizz, which they downed with their puddings.

The girls giggled and stumbled to the pad to top the evening off with some dancing. When they arrived Fiona called them over to have a drink on her.

"There you are, Rae!" Fi flung her arms around her. "I've missed you so much. Come on, I'll pour you all a drink." She grabbed shot glasses and poured them Sambuca. "I hear  
Finn's made the worst mistake of his life?" she questioned.

Rae's empty feeling returned at the reminder. "Good news travels fast, eh? I read him wrong, thought we had something. But he doesn't feel the same, and I just have to get over it." She sounded so convincing, she almost believed she could get over it.

Fi stared at her, waiting to see if she would crumble. "You know what? You need to have some fun, and remember that you're one of the sexiest girls in this place!" Fi poured them more Sambuca. "There's so many people that still ask where you are. Karen and Amanda were in here just yesterday and wondered whether you'd like to partake in some three-way scissoring to take your mind off stuff." Rae guffawed and spat out some of her drink.

Izzy piped up, her face scrunched in confusion. "What's scissoring?" she asked innocently, making the rest of them laugh.

"It's clit on clit action, my dearest Isabel," slurred Chloe who was exceedingly drunk. "I got off with a girl once, but we were so drunk we just fell asleep after we’d made out for a bit." She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Would any of you go with a girl?"

Both Rae and Izzy shrugged that they were unsure. Fi said she had partaken. She’d enjoyed it, but the girl she did it with was a bit too gentile for her - she liked it rough.

"Speaking of rough, Rae… I've started dating Jim - you know, the wrong Jim, that my brother sent your way? I think he might be the One," she sighed with eyes glazed and a simpering smile. "But yer know what? The real Jim was really pissed at me, cos he wanted to meet yer so much and then, well you weren't available after that. Anyway, long story short, he's in here tonight and drooling at you from over there." Fi smirked and nodded her head to the other side of the bar.

There was a loud collective, "Ooooooooooh!” followed by drunk giggles from Izzy and Chloe as Rae looked over to the man in question.

Rae's jaw dropped, and she leant forward to whisper to Fi - without managing to drop her voice at all - "Fuck me, he does look like Amon Dalbarn!" She giggled at herself when he looked over, grinning. She enjoyed how carefree the booze had made her feel, and went to stand, but misjudged the height of her bar stool on dismount and ungracefully stumbled to her feet. Rae laughed out loud. She was too inebriated to let her clumsiness deter her from her mission. Jim looked like the type of guy that could help cheer her up. She wandered over to introduce herself as the others all egged her on.

She made it to the other side of the bar. "Hi!" She gave a small wave. "Erm, yeah, hi Jim, I'm Rae, Do you want another one of dem?" She pointed to his glass unable to remember the word for Sambuca.

He laughed, and his pretty blue eyes sparkled. "Hi Rae, it's lovely to meet you. How about we have a big glass of water and then a dance?" He lifted his brows to emphasise his question.

"Er, what? You don't want any more Sbumca? She pointed at his empty glass.

"No, I want you to dance with me, lovely lady. And though you're a very cute drunk, it's hot in here and hopefully if we have water you'll be able to dance with us for the rest of the night?" He smiled again and looked her up and down, making her body tingle slightly under his flirty gaze.

"Ohhhhh Kay, water it is then." They downed their pints of water, rushed to centre of the dancefloor and jigged to Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz. Jim moved her arms so there were round his neck and placed his around her waist. He then put his knee between her legs and started swaying her, à la 'Dirty Dancing'. He had the moves, and she was overjoyed. "Ooh,Jonny Castle, are yer gonna teach us to dance?" She giggled at her own words. She was actually flirting and enjoying it.

He looked into her eyes and tapped his index and second finger above her heart. "It's not just dancing, It’s a feeling; a heartbeat”. He chuckled as he moved forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"She accepted his kiss and laughed. "I can't believe you just used a line from that film on us." She giggled and then kissed him back.

Rae and Jim continued to giggle, dance, flirt and have a generally awesome night. Rae was surprised how much fun she was having. Jim was so sexy and sweet. She imagined fucking his brains out as their bodies swayed in time to the music. Even drunk she knew that it wouldn't be fair to rebound on this guy, he had boyfriend potential and using him there and then would ruin that. 

The music changed to Portishead, Sour Times, which caused Rae's spirits to drop. That song reminded her what happened with Finn. She looked up briefly to tell Jim she didn't want to dance anymore, and she caught sight of Finn sat in the corner, staring at her. She felt a pain like she had been stabbed in the chest seeing him just watching her. He looked awful - pale and drawn, and covered in cuts and bruises. She didn't know how to react, so decided to stay put and dance with Jim.

"Are you alright, Rae?" Jim lifted her chin with his index finger so he could look in her eye.

"Yeah, it's just this song. It's raunchy but sad, it makes me feel weird.” She attempted to smile.

"So it's not cos yer ex is watching us? He looked intently at her as she nodded. "Well, let's ignore him and the sadness of the song and just enjoy the raunchy?" He giggled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and nodded just as the raw, bassy intro finished and the singing started:

To pretend no one can find  
The fallacies of morning rose  
Forbidden fruit, hidden eyes  
Courtesies that I despise in me  
Take a ride, take a shot now

'Cause nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you do

Covered by the blind belief  
That fantasies of sinful screens  
Bear the facts, assume the dye  
End the vows no need to lie, enjoy  
Take a ride, take a shot now

'Cause nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you do

Who am I, what and why  
'Cause all I have left  
Is my memories of yesterday  
Oh these sour times

'Cause nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you do

After time the bitter taste  
Of innocence decent or race  
Scattered seeds, buried lives  
Mysteries of our disguise revolve  
Circumstance will decide

Nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you do

'Cause nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you  
Nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you do

During the song, their bodies moved as one, she felt in a trance as the sexy bloke she moved against was staring intently into her eyes. She could feel Finn’s presence getting closer, and she clung to Jim, unsure what to do. She just continued to sway as Portishead reminded her she was in love with somebody that didn't love her back. She felt claustrophobic and hot and desperate for the song to end. And when it did, Finn was stood in front of her.

"May!" he slurred. "I need to speak to yer." He placed his hand on her arm and she recoiled.

"Well, I'm busy at the moment." She pointed at Jim. "So no thanks."

"Please Rae. I miss yer. I, I, I need yer. No, I, I, er, I love yer." He had tears pouring from his eyes. "I don't know what to do wi owt yer!"

"Well I don't believe yer, so you can fuck off. Go find some sexy young girl who fits with your looks and lifestyle, someone you're not embarrassed to love. I know it's not me, you made that very clear when you left me naked and sobbing without a word," she spat, too angry to care who was watching.

"Please Rae, I were confused. I didn't know what I were doing. Girls never love me I just didn't expect yer to." He held his hand out to touch her arm again and that's when Jim punched him in the face. There was a loud crack as Jim's fist landed on Finn's cheek and he was sent flying. But he didn't retaliate, just rubbed his face. “Please May? I'm sorry, I know you deserve better." He dropped his head to stare at the ground and muttered. "I know I'm not a keeper." He turned, defeated, and staggered to the exit.

Rae was distraught. She apologised to Jim and said she just wanted to go home - she’d tried to do too much too soon. He didn't mind, he could tell they had unfinished business. He escorted Rae home in a taxi and gave her his details in case she ever wanted to date again. She said he would be the first person she thought of, and she kissed him on the lips goodbye.

Rae staggered up to her room and passed out on top of her bed. She didn't wake until the early evening when the phone rang. It woke her, but she didn't answer it, she felt too rough from her hangover and confused by Finn's profession. How could he love her and treat her like he did? Even if it was true, she didn't want to love someone that could treat her like that, somebody that could devastate her with their heartlessness. She resolved to move on from him.

The following days Rae spent time at home with her family, reading soppy, romantic fiction for money whilst eating Wagon Wheels. She had delivered some quite damming reports on a couple of the novels and there were a few that were so bad they were funny. One book was supposed to be sexy, but the author was clearly too embarrassed to use words that described female genitalia so opted to call the vagina 'her sex'. Rae was particularly irritated by what the author described as the protagonists 'inner goddess' throughout the story, but it was so hilariously bad she gave it the thumbs up.

She avoided evenings out, opting for vegging out in front of the telly with her mum and Karim. She and Chloe helped Izzy pack her stuff on the Sunday and met with Archie and Ben for lunch on Thursday. They were flat-hunting, and asked if she wanted to view some places with them. She agreed and found it a pleasure to see the happy couple hold hands and ask each other’s opinion. The last property they saw, they adored, and Ben was ready to make an offer instantly. Archie had to calm him down and explain that they had to be more neutral if they wanted to secure it for the price they could afford. They agreed on tactics and hugged it out. It was the cutest thing that Rae had ever seen. It made her heart ache to think that she would never have a moment like that. But she rallied her spirits for them.

The boys dropped Rae at home and begged her to go to the open mic night at the pub on Friday. Archie promised that Finn wouldn't be there. He had been to a counsellor every day, worked out at the gym and generally kept himself busy doing his own thing. He had spent a great deal of time in his room on his own. She was surprised to hear that Finn was doing all that and hoped it wasn't for her benefit, as she was through with him. She decided she'd been cooped in doors for too long, so accepted the offer, after double-checking that Finn wouldn't be joining them. They agreed to meet at the Swan beforehand for dinner. Archie said they would reserve a table for about 6:30pm.

Rae arrived on time to meet her friends the next evening. She didn't dress up for the occasion, opting to wear her baggy old jeans and Kinks tee. Her friends could take her as they find her. She walked in to see them already there, at the table nearest to the stage.

"Here she is. You alright, baby girl?" Chop ran to greet her with a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "We exchanged contracts today Raemundo, so we need helpers for moving in tomorrow?"

Rae threw her arms around Chop. "That's wonderful news, of course I'll be there to help," she replied, elated by the news.

Chop lead her back to their table and she felt more relaxed to see Finn wasn't there. She was apprehensive that they were tricking her in to spending time with him and breathed a sigh of relief that she was wrong.

Ben patted the seat next to him. "Come on Rae, Rae here's a menu. I'm desperate for grub and we've all been waiting for yer." He forced the menu in front of her.

"Ok, blimey I'm not even late, what's wrong wi yer? She laughed at his desperate face.

"I missed lunch as I knew we were coming here. Wanted to have room for the burger." He laughed.

"Argh, well I think I'm gonna have something else for a change. She declared and Ben and Chloe gasped. Rae laughed at their reaction. "What's everyone else having?"

Archie and Izzy both replied Caesar salad, Chloe and Ben for the Burger and Chop opted for bangers and mash. Rae turned her nose up at their choices and asked for a jacket potato. Ben gave her a stern look, and questioned if she’d eaten anything during the day. She lied and said she had, but the truth was that unless she was meeting her friends she'd barely eaten a thing since Finn. Rae pushed her food around her plate until she noticed Ben staring at her. She forced herself to finish it knowing she was being watched. Ben tried to whisper his concerns to her, but was silenced by the first act of the night.

The barman Steve sang a couple of folky covers, which were OK. They were followed by a man and women singing Carpenters covers, which Rae secretly liked. The music was pleasant and it wasn't too loud so she could still chat to her friends.

Next was up was Archie, who gave a sweet rendition of 'Return Of The Mack'. He was the best act of night, and the gang gave him a standing ovation and showered him with hugs and kisses.

The next act started singing while they were sat at their table chanting that Archie was the best, but Rae recognised the sweet voice as soon as he started singing:

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.

Rae looked up to see Finn staring directly at her. Her first thought was to leave, but she couldn't move, frozen to the spot, gawping at him.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
You hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.

Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand.

Baby, I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh.

Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand.

Baby, I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,  
Right me when I'm wrong-  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.

At the end of his song, the whole pub stood to applaud him. Rae remained seated and attempted to process what had just happened.

"Rae?" he said through the microphone, but she stayed put. “I'm sorry I hurt you. I've protected my feelings for so long I didn't recognise love when I had it. But I missed you the moment I walked out of the door. When the jeweller said that locket came with free engraving and asked what I wanted to write, ‘Wonderwall’ just fell out of my mouth before my brain even considered the question. I knew deep down that I was completely in love with you, but I guess I was 'in the middle of something I didn't really understand'." The crowd all cooed and moved aside so Finn could see Rae. "I fell in love with you the night I met you! I never told you the third reason I hate 'Lady In Red'. It's the way I felt when I saw you dancing and snogging Archie to that track. I felt like somebody had poured boiling acid on my chest. At the time I thought it was just an exaggeration of my usual reaction to that song, but I came to realise it was you." He approached Rae and bent down on one knee in front of her holding up a platinum diamond ring. "Rachel Earl, I love you more than anything in world and I need you more than I need breath in my lungs. Please marry me?" He was on his knees, begging, with tears flowing down his cheeks, and all Rae felt was fury.

"Do you think that you can sing Paul McCartney to me and everything will just be forgiven? This isn't some fucking Richard Curtis film. You're a boy standing in front of a girl saying it's alright to love him on his terms, now he says it’s alright. Well, screw you!" She stomped towards the exit, demanding that nobody follow. They complied.

Rae tossed and turned all night, rethinking her decision. She didn't want to be that stupid girl that forgives the sexy bloke for his mistakes and then lets him call the shots for ever after that. But she broke her own heart. She dug out 'Maybe I'm Amazed' and listened to the lyrics intently several times throughout the night and they really seemed like they had been written especially for him. He looked and sounded beautiful on the stage and she wondered whether she should have taken him in her arms and accepted him. She never properly understood the impact his female relationships from the past had on him, but if he was exploring it with counselling, maybe she could be there by his side and show him that not all the women he loves walk out when it gets rough.

She couldn't wait until the morning. She pulled her leather jacket over her pyjamas and drove her mum’s car around to Finn's house. She ran to the door and rang the bell. The flat was in darkness, with no sign of life. Of course nobody would be up at 4:00 in the morning, what was she thinking? She turned to leave, but heard the lock click and the door open. She ran back up the stairs to his front door and straight into his arms.

"I'm so glad you came," Finn choked out as he sobbed.

She stroked the side of his face. "I almost made a terrible mistake, based on anger and pride." She smiled and kissed his lips. "But the truth is, I love you too and I wanna be there with you," she blubbed, as they continued their embrace.

"So you gonna marry us, then?" He whispered into her ear.

She stepped back to look him in the eye. "How about we start a relationship that you can openly admit to being in first?" She wiped the tears from his eyes and looked him up and down. He was so gorgeous, even when he was a crumpled mess in Pulp tee and lounge pants that looked like they’d been in a heap on the floor for weeks. His hair was all over the place and his face withered and drawn. "You don't need to marry us for my forgiveness. All I want is you to be honest with us and yourself."

He pulled her close into a tight clinch. "I want so much more than that Rachel Earl." He pulled away so he could drop to his knees again. "I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to fix your breakfast and make your packed lunch. I want you to play name that hum during every meal time and I want the weekends to be for shagging and cream teas. And I want to do all that with Mrs Nelson." He held the ring box up to her again.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Go on then." She conceded. "As long as you organise it all. And I don't have to wait for the weekends for cream teas or shagging.

THE END


End file.
